Treading Uncharted Territories
by OathKeeps
Summary: The Director of the Leaf Fire academy has a job for our blonde friend, and when he accepts, he gets more than he bargained for. Will he remain with Sasuke, or will he dump his teacher for another? SasuNaru yaoi language lemon. Very old Story, my first one posted actually. Please be considerate as I was a novice writer
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto, though if i did, the story line would be twicked ever so slightly! lol

**Warnings-** GuyxGuy, SasuNaru, Language, Yaoi (in later chapters), NaruSaku, but mostly Sasunaru.

Well greetings once again! This is my second story on Fanfiction, and I'm happy to say that it won't be my last. But i'm going to try and write the ones i have now. Writting multiple stories at the same time will not only hurt my head, but i'll get confused with the story line. I could use some beta's if anyones willing. lol then let the reading commence, and please share your thoughts, who ever you may be.

--

**Treading Uncharted Territories.**

Okay, so your starting a new school right? And your really looking forward to it right? Well wouldn't it be a bummer if the school was out in the middle of an ocean, and the only way you could get there was by boat, and all the boats were off duty today because it was a national holiday? (Or so you thought)

Well, that's how Naruto Uzumaki feels right about now. He's standing at the pier, where his boat was supposed to pick him up and take him to the island where the college resided.

Naruto is a Freshman College student of Leaf Fire Academy College. And yes that means they had uniforms. (I wouldn't have it any other way lol). He also is late for his first day, and is getting pissed off because of it.

--

At Leaf Fire Academy College, the teachers were in an uproar because their new freshman students had arrived, except one. That one being Naruto Uzumaki. Seems he went to the wrong dock… and he would so do that.

"Someone's just going to have to take a jet ski, to pick up the kid," A brown haired teacher suggested to the rest of the teachers that were hauled into a board meeting about the blonde idiot.

So it turns out it wasn't a national holiday, and the boats weren't off duty, they were just at another pier. Naruto was just a dumb blonde that's all. But it wasn't his fault! He didn't get to choose his hair color! Oh well anyway, the only way to get him was …

"Well, who should it be Tsunade-sama?" A gray haired man question the higher ranking, known as the director.

"Sasuke-sensei will go and pick him up," The blonde director smirked devilishly at the raven haired male sitting at the other side of the very long board table.

"Yeah, sure. Why the hell not?" Sasuke commented as he slammed the door to the other board members.

--

Naruto sat on the edge of the docks. He had taken off his shoes, and put his feet into the cold water. It felt good on a hot day. He pulled out his cell phone and started to write a texted letter to his girlfriend back in the states. Yes his beloved Sakura Haruno, the _supposed_ love of his life. And he believed it to be true.

Naruto had written a paragraph and a half before he heard a noise approaching from far off. He put his things away and put on his shoes. Standing up, he could see a person riding a jet ski and coming towards him at an alarming speed.

The blonde, thinking of his safety, took his stuff and quickly exited the docks. He stood a good ten feet from the docks, just incase the maniac who was driving the jet ski would crash onto the land. He watched the man get closer and closer and closer until he was close enough that he could make out to structure of his face, and boy did he have a good one.

The man got about twenty feet from the dock and fiercely turned the jet ski to the side, making it skid all the way to the docks and made it perfectly, like he had slowly pulled in to the docks. The man got off of the red jet ski and walked towards Naruto slowly, and securely. He made walking look as though it were runway modeling. He was just that good. As he got closer, Naruto could tell he was the ladies man for sure.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" The man asked shallowly as he came to stand in front of the freshman blonde.

"Yeah that's me, what do you want?" Naruto snapped back in a playful, yet serious way.

"My name is Sasuke-sensei to students, not _you_, brat," The raven teacher said as he took a hold of Naruto's wrist and dragged him onto the docks.

"H-hey!! What the hell do _**you **_think your doing?!" Naruto yelled at the raven who was currently drawing Naruto closer to the jet ski and the water.

"Boy, you better learn manners within the next ten minutes. We're are going to the college, that is okay isn't it Mr.Uzumaki?" Sasuke lowered his face to be level with the shorter blonde.

"Y-yes Sir," Naruto stuttered. Damn his attraction to gorgeous men.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's arm with his hand. Naruto blushed. Sasuke smirked, yet another secret revealed. Suddenly, without warning, Sasuke shoved Naruto into the water below, "That's for calling me, _you_, again," Sasuke glared at the blonde, and climbed onto the jet ski. "Are you coming or are you dropping out, before school even starts?" Sasuke glanced at the blonde who was blowing bubbles in the water to release his anger. How dare he get tricked by such a handsome face.

Naruto pulled himself up onto the jet ski. His body was so close to Sasuke's that you never would have guessed they were two different people. Naruto wanted to wrap his arms around the raven, but found it harder than expected. He was hesitant, until he felt his hands wrapping around the warm figure in front of him. Sasuke had clasped Naruto's hands around his abdomen, "You need to hold on or your going to fall off, idiot," Sasuke said as he started the jets engine to avoid Naruto's come back.

--

As Sasuke took himself and Naruto to the college, Naruto was watching the water around them sparkle, shine, and flux up and down. The water was beautiful. Especially since the sun was falling over the horizon and the light from it gleamed onto the water for a perfect mural that could be better than any picture in any museum.

"We're almost there now," The voice woke Naruto from his thoughts. The blonde gazed in front of the raven, and as well as seeing the side of the ravens face, he say the college getting nearer. And man was it a nice building. It had so many floors, and looked like a high class castle.

"How much longer then?" Naruto asked the teacher who drove the death machine.

"Right now. Hold on!" Sasuke yelled as he made the jet ski turn to the left and make it skid over the water until they reached the island.

Naruto could barely breath when he tumbled his body onto the partial dry land that was known as the schools home, "Are you trying to kill me?!" Naruto yelled at the teacher who knelt by him.

"I always drive that way. If you don't like it, take the ferry like everyone else does. You just wasted my reading session by having me come and pick you up," Sasuke stood and began to ascend the large hill that protected the school from weather.

"H-hey you gotta take me to the office! I don't know my way around!!" Naruto shouted as he ran after his raven haired, gorgeous faced, complainer of a teacher.

"Tsunade-sama," A man said as he entered the directors office. "Sasuke-sama and the new student have just arrived on grounds. They'll be at your door shortly," The man announced as he waited for his orders from the director.

The blonde woman chuckled, "Good. Allow them into the office when they get here," She ordered the man as she kept staring at him devilishly.

"Yes Ma'am," The man bowed and exited the room with one swift move.

The blonde woman smirked. _'This will test you to the highest Sasuke-sensei, I'm going to make the next year positioned on getting you to trust other people. Including this new student,'_ Tsunade thought as she turned in her seat and shuffled some papers on her desk, then sign some of them to make it seem like she was working when the two men entered her office space.

--

On their way to the Directors office, Sasuke, on more than one occasion, was stopped because of rushing school girls crowding him and trying to get him to tutor them. Naruto on the other hand, was getting annoyed because Sasuke was his escort to the office, which he had no idea where it was.

When the men entered the office, Tsunade was sitting and drinking a clear liquid, Sasuke huffed, but walked closer to her desk none the less, "Director, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Please give to him the map of the campus and his class schedule," The raven ordered in a polite manner so not to upset the already half drunk Director. "If that is all you wish of me, I will be on my way," Sasuke bowed and headed towards the door, also shoving Naruto out of the way slightly.

"Sasuke hiccup -sensei, Please take these, and hiccup take Naruto for a tour of the hiccup campus," Tsunade smiled awkwardly towards the blonde boy, which in turn made him shiver.

"Yes Lady-Tsunade," Sasuke breathed ever so slightly and took the form papers that Tsunade had gripped. "Lets go Uzumaki," The raven haired teacher ordered as he grabbed the collar of Naruto's collar, and dragged him out of the office and towards the dorms.

--

"H-hey! Be careful! I'm going to bruise and everyone's going to think I have a hicky!" Naruto shouted at his teacher for the rudeness he shown him.

"Shut up," Sasuke responded as he opened a door to a dorm room and threw Naruto inside of it. "Lucky brat," The raven whispered under his breath. "You get your own room. Here's your map, and your class schedule. You'll be fine," Sasuke smirked as he headed towards the door and softly closed it behind him.

"Shesh. I can't believe he's a teacher. Let alone a ladies man. That guys a total bastard!" Naruto confided to the blank walls of his dorm room. "This place is really big for one person. I wonder why I got my own room?" He asked himself, but knew he wouldn't receive an answer.

The blonde dropped his stuff on the large bed and started to unpack his things. He put his clothes away into the closet, and made his bed. He then opened his LG and continued to text his dearly beloved. He sent the text, and not even a minute later, he had received a new message from Sakura.

It read:

_Hey! I'm glad your doing well, and I can't wait 'til the weekend! Remember? You promised me I could come and see the campus you live on at. Oh and Hinata says hi. Lol well, until tomorrow!_

_Love Your cheery blossom._

Naruto smiled. He couldn't wait for tomorrow either, but he still had classes to attend, and he had to sign up for soccer. That was his favorite sport. He even won many metals back in high school. He was quite the sportsman.

The last thing Naruto remembered before he passed out on his large king sized bed with blue sheets, was the vibration of his cell phone, and hearing a loud wind. Claming that a storm was going to come and hopefully the boats would be running tomorrow so his beloved could reach him, and he could feel the tenderness of her radiant skin.

--

That was the first chapter of Treading Uncharted Territories. Thank you for reading. I'll be posting the two stories every other day if i can. Meaning since i posted T.U.T today, W.M, my other story, will be posted tomorrow. Once again, thank you for reading and please comment.

Polar-chan


	2. Soccer WHAT?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warnings**-SasuNaru, Yaoi, strong language, violence, Yaoi (in later chapters)

So if you haven't already guessed, Sasuke and Sakura are the only ones who have changed. Sasuke's a teacher, and Sakura is one year younger than Naruto. So there's some information for you, now start reading!

CH2

Naruto woke up that morning with a large head ache. Yep, today was a bad day for sure. He just didn't know why just yet. The blonde got up, strolled over to his suit cases and pulled out some aspirin to take for his migraine.

He then stood, took a uniform from the fully stocked closet, and headed for the bath room to take a nice long shower. Throughout the shower, the only things going through his mind was that Sasuke-sensei was a bastard, Sakura's coming to the school today, and that he has to sign up for soccer.

As he got out of the shower and put on his uniform, he brushed his teeth and slightly ran a comb through his blonde spiky hair. The blonde picked up his book bag, put all of the essentials into it, grabbed his room key, shut and locked the door, and headed off to first period.

--

Naruto only had a half day today since it was the beginning of school and all. He was only late for first period because his head ache had come back, and he had to jog back to his form to get aspirin.

After class, however, Naruto had gone to the soccer field to watch the members kick the ball around. Before he knew it, one of the members came and sat by him, "Hey, how's it going? I'm Kiba Inuzaka. Are you interested in joining the soccer team?" The blonde held out his hand.

Naruto took the offering and shook the others hand, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and yeah I'd love to join!" He said enthusiastically

"That's great! We're actually down one player. Maybe your him?" Kiba eyed the blonde playfully.

"Could be!" Naruto chuckled as so did Kiba. "So do I have to try out before I get the position?" Naruto asked after he had found his breath that he had lost to laughter.

"Yeah. But if your ready, you can try out right now," Kiba grinned, stood up and waved for the blonde to follow him. "Well, we don't want you to get your school uniform dirty, so you can borrow a soccer uniform instead. Meet me out on the field when your done changing okay?" Kiba handed Naruto the soccer uniform and held the door handle and waited for a reply from the blonde.

"Yeah alright, thanks," Naruto gave the brunet a cheesy grin. The blonde watched as Kiba left and started to undress.

--

Naruto made his way to the soccer field and seen Kiba waving at him, so he sped up the pace and ran towards the brunet, "Hey Kiba. Thanks for this change of clothes, and they fit perfectly too," Naruto smiled at the brunet in gratitude.

"Your welcome Naruto. So are you ready for your test to join the soccer team?" Kiba asked with a thumbs up as he ran out of the way of the goal where Naruto was currently standing alone.

--

Little did they know, not to far away, Sasuke was reading a book sitting on a bench for his lunch break. The raven had heard Kiba shout Naruto across the field, and since he had a curious feeling ever since the blonde arrived, he raised his head. What his eyes gazed at was amazing. Naruto was hitting all of the balls out of the net. Not a single one was getting into the net.

Sasuke forced his eyes off of the petite blonde and back into his book. But it didn't last for long because his eyes were attached to the blonde once again and was watching his movements very carefully and in a very interested way. And right now, even though Sasuke didn't know why, but he wanted to know how Naruto was that strong, but was so small. And if he was that strong, did he have a weak defense?

--

Kiba ran over to Naruto after the other team members were out of breath and couldn't kick another ball, "Wow! Naruto that was amazing! Have you played before?" Kiba questioned the blonde as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah I have. I played in high school. Though I wasn't the best," Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his sweaty neck.

"You mean there's someone out there who's even better than you?!" Kiba almost screamed at the top of his lungs.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but I forgot his name. It was two years ago that I played against him. He was on a rival team. Man he was great. The other team ended up winning," Naruto placed his index finger and thumb on his chin and tried to think about it more.

"Well, at least you got to play against him," Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, heh," Naruto let out. Then his head jurked up at the sight of someone moving in the distance. The person was small built, and was shorter than Naruto. The blonde could also make out high lighter pink hair. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"S-sakura?" Kiba was confused. He knew that all the freshman students had already arrived, and he got a good look at all of the names, but none of them had the name of Sakura.

Naruto rushed over to the pink haired beauty. In the distance, Sasuke was peaking from the side of his book at the two reuniting. It made his stomach turn for some weird reason. Knowing this, he got up and exited the scene before his lunch was back in the air again.

"Sakura!" Naruto, arriving in front of the rosette, bent down to hug her and place a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I missed you so much Sakura!" Naruto squeezed his girlfriend.

Sakura smiled, "I missed you too Naruto, but I can't breath!" Sakura whimpered out as Naruto released his grip on the petite girl. "Naruto, why are you all sweaty, and dressed as a soccer player?" The rosette asked as she grabbed Naruto's hand and started to walk down the cement side walk.

"I can answer that," Kiba interrupted as he stepped in between the couple. "If you tell me what you guys are," Kiba let out smugly as if he was doing something bad, but didn't care either way.

"Oh, Sakura, this is Kiba. He's on the soccer team," Naruto introduced the brunet. "And Kiba, this is my girlfriend, Sakura," He was of course referring to the pink haired girl standing next to him, not the trash can.

"Nice to meet you Kiba," Sakura greeted with a warming smile as she held out her hand for the other to take.

"Like wise," Kiba snorted as he grinned and took a hold of the girls hand. "So how long have you been going at it?" Kiba asked as he released the rosettes hand and turned his head towards Naruto.

"E-excuse me?" Naruto blushed. Surly Kiba didn't mean going at _it_, but Naruto only just met him an hour a go … maybe he did mean what he said.

"No no, I mean how long have you been dating?" Kiba chuckled at the look on Naruto's face. He even earned points with Sakura.

"W-we started going out two months ago," Naruto openly admitted after such a disgusting image had popped into his head. "Why do you want to know that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"For when I put your article in the school paper! I need more information about you, or else people won't buy and read our newspaper," Kiba retaliated as he began to walk a head of the couple, and turn around to face them while he walked.

"You want to put an article in the newspaper about Naruto?" Sakura asked as she grabbed a hold of her boyfriends hand once again.

"Yeah what about? I haven't done anything at the school yet," Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of what he had done in the two days he had been here besides missing the ferry and being late to his first college class, and ultimately starting off the year terribly.

"You made the team you dumbass. Did you really think you'd get away from us that easily? Your great Naruto!" Kiba stopped to catch his breath for the third time today. Wow that never usually happens. "We, as in the team, already talked it over when you rushed to your girlfriends side," He explained.

"What?! Really?!" Naruto hunched forward, he was so excited. "That's awesome!" The blonde jumped and pulled Sakura closer to him.

"Good for you Naruto," Sakura congratulated her boyfriend. "Looks like your off to a good start this year then?" She smiled up at the blonde.

"Yeah, he's going to do fine," Kiba enthused as he gave another thumbs up. "So, besides your girlfriend Naruto, I need to know your stats, birth date, and your weight. That's all going into the file for the soccer players eyes only," Kiba said as he turned a corner with ease.

"Well, my birth day is October-" Naruto was hushed as the P.A came on over the whole campus.

"There is a pink haired girl on the island that is not a member of this college. We ask her to evacuate the campus or be escorted by the police. That is all."

"Well, seems like I'm not welcome here," Sakura giggled.

"Sorry Sakura. I wish you could stay longer," Naruto hugged his bed buddy tightly and waited for her to answer, but when that never came, he stood straight, and seen her staring over his shoulder. Naruto turned around and found himself almost chest to chest with Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-sensei…," Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto with vigor, "This girl needs to leave. Don't let me see her again or I'll call the authorities, and you'll be suspended from this school. Got it?" Sasuke moved out of the way and started walking the direction in which the three had been coming from.

"R-right…," Naruto whispered even though Sasuke could no longer hear him.

"Naruto, who was that man?" Sakura asked in curiosity with pleasure in her voice. It made Naruto's stomach turn.

Naruto turned the girl around to face him. Hew knew what was happening. She was getting pulled into his orbit, as some would say. Naruto would just say he's a lady man, and when seen, even if the girls were in a relationship, they'd woo over him, "Never mind him, Sakura. We need to get you out of here before you get caught," Naruto took a hold of the girls hand of which he had dropped when he seen Sasuke standing right behind them. "See you round Kiba! I'll be back after I get Sakura off the island!" Naruto yelled to his friend who was now standing alone in the middle of the side walk.

--

At the docks, Naruto and Sakura were hugging and saying good bye. There was a boat already at the docks so the two didn't have time to wait and be in each others company for an hour or so, but you can't always predict these things, "I'll miss you Sakura. Text me when you get back okay?" Naruto ordered in a loving way towards his beloved.

"Of course I will. But I have to go now. I wish I could have stayed longer. But please Naruto, what was that teachers name again?" Sakura had already heard Naruto say his name, but she wanted to hear it be said again.

"It doesn't matter. Now go, before someone sees you. Bye Sakura," Naruto waved as the small boat drifted away from the island and back to the mainland.

--

Mean while, Kiba was still at the same place. It looked like he didn't move an inch! But never the less, Naruto went back to his friend to tell him more about himself so the brunet could put it in the school news paper, "Kiba you waited that long?" Naruto asked with a slight chuckle not very well hidden in his voice.

"Heh, yeah I waited. I just need your bio that's all," Kiba snorted as he patted the seat on the bench next to him. "Take a seat and I'll ask you more about your self," He commanded.

Naruto sat down by his friend and stretched out. Today was a long day, even though it only started a couple hours ago, "Well, you need to know what again?" Naruto laughed under his voice. "With all of the commotion, I forgot what you needed to know," The blonde scratched the back of his head with his hand.

Kiba sighed, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. But the team said they'd like to a point you the position as team captain, as well as putting you out on the field. Like you didn't see that one coming," Kiba laughed at his remark.

--

Well there you have it! The second chapter of Uncharted territories. And if it seems like I like this story more than the other because I'm not posting it, your wrong. Its because my computer made my words document cancel out, and I hadn't saved the story. I got really pissed because I already had like 9 pages. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, the third will be up Friday, most definitely. And please enjoy your summer vacation! (that is if you hadn't already lol).


	3. A bribe and a letter from the Director

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Naruto, or other related characters.

**Warnings-**Yaoi (in later chapters), SasuNaru, Narusaku

**REVIEW:**

Naruto sat down by his friend and stretched out. Today was a long day, even though it only started a couple hours ago, "Well, you need to know what again?" Naruto laughed under his voice. "With all of the commotion, I forgot what you needed to know," The blonde scratched the back of his head with his hand.

Kiba sighed, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. But the team said they'd like to a point you the position as team captain, as well as putting you out on the field. Like you didn't see that one coming," Kiba laughed at his remark.

--

_**CH3**_

_"Wait, what?!" Naruto quickly stood at Kiba's words. Him? Captain? That can't be possible. Naruto was good at following, but not giving orders._

"You, if you chose to accept, are the new captain of the Leaf Fire Academy's soccer team!" Kiba shouted excitedly. "And you do accept, don't you?" The boy asked rather curiously suspicious.

Naruto went wide eyed. He wore a rather awkwardly smile upon his tanned face, and the slightest tear of sweat forced its way down Naruto's warm face, "W-well, Kiba, as much as I'd like to take you up on that offer," Naruto began. He scratched his cheek with his index finger, looking to the ground for support. "I cannot accept your offer. You see, I'm not the leader, I'm a follower. And I bet who ever you pick to take my place will be twice as good as I would have been," The blonde gave a reassuring smile to the brunet.

Kiba looked at Naruto with uneasy eyes, "Well, do you at least still want to be on the team? We're still a player down," The brunet questioned.

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped back onto the bench and raised his hands above his head in acceptance.

"Great!" Kiba stood making Naruto open his closed piercing blue eyes and watch the brunet. "I'm going to tell the team. I'll meet you back at your dorm. You _do_ have a dorm right?" Man what's with Kiba and his obsession to emphasize _do_?

"Yeah I do, but why do you want to meet there?" Naruto asked a little confused in the head.

"Two reasons," Kiba held up a peace sign at the blonde. "One, is because your going to give me private information. And two, because you most likely have an air conditioner. To hell with the heat!" Kiba smirked.

"I second that motion," Naruto yelled obviously fed up with the blasted heat.

"Good, so what's the dorm room number and location?" Kiba asked as he stopped his indecent laughing.

"Room 189 and it's in the 20th building," Naruto remembered from when Sasuke had harshly thrown him in his room and gave his evil smirk to the blonde before he left.

Kiba gawked at the blonde, "20th … building?" The brunet was trying to catch his words. What _could_ he say? Only the best students got their own dorm.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Naruto pondered. Why was Kiba acting so weird about a building? Did he have an obsession with them too?

"Dude, you're so lucky!" Kiba landed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, much to the blonde's discomfort. "Only the best students get into that building! Hey, let me see your key card!" Kiba practically begged, and how could Naruto say no?

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange key card, "Here," Naruto handed the brunet the brunet the key card much to his appeasement.

Kiba's eyes glistened as he stared at the rectangular piece of plastic, "They say that the key cards say something about their owners love life, and then after the student has graduated, or receives a boy/girlfriend, the key card changes," Kiba handed Naruto the plastic back.

The blonde reintroduced the orange plastic with his pocket. He looked back up to Kiba, "You don't actually believe that shit do you?" Naruto narrowed his eye brows at the brunet.

"Well, I've never seen it happen before, so I guess you could say no, but I'd I do I would!" This time, Kiba restrained himself from going all out. "Well, I'll meet with you at around 3:00?" Kiba said as he started to back up away from the blonde who was busy standing erect.

"Yeah, catch you later," Naruto waved. The blonde was happy. He got to see his girlfriend, joined the soccer team, and was announced one of the best students in the school. Yeah, it was going to be a great year.

--

As Naruto finished unpacking his things into his room, in there started the incessant knocking on the door. It could only be Kiba, seeing as though it was just now turning 3:00.

Naruto quickly shoved the remaining suitcase into his closet and hurried to answer the door, "Hey come on in Kiba," The blonde greeted. He stepped out of the way for his friend to pass through into his room.

"Thanks," Kiba took the offer and entered the very large space known as Naruto's dorm. "Wow this place is huge! I've never been in one of these before, and I've been here for two years!" Kiba was compelled to take in all of the nooks and crannies of the room.

Wait, Kiba's been here for two years, and he's in Naruto's freshman classes? "Kiba … if you're a second year, why aren't you in any of the second year classes?" Naruto asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Oh," Kiba snickered. "I forgot to tell you. I flunked all of my classes last year so I have to take them again this year, dubbing me as still a first year," Kiba gave an oddly curved smile to the blonde.

"… Oh …." Naruto was stricken. So how many others were in Kiba's position? But that didn't really matter at a time like this. "Oh, about the personal questions?" Naruto changed the subject as he sat on his bed and offered Kiba to sit in his office chair.

"Right," As soon as Kiba had stepped in the room, he had forgotten what he came here for. All he wanted to know was why Naruto got such a big room. "Well, I need your birthday."

"October 10th, 1989," Naruto let out.

"Wait, that makes you … 19 right?" Kiba looked over at Naruto when he had finished writing the information on a pad of paper.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Naruto met Kiba's eyes in a contest of gazing at one another.

Kiba smirked, "Oh no, not at all," He gave a light chuckle. "Now on to the next question. Are you in a relationship, and if you are, please tell me who it is and if there is a possibility of you and that person breaking up," Kiba read the question that was written on the note pad. He kept his head still as he pulled his gaze up to eye Naruto's annoyed face. That was the highlight of Kiba's day.

Naruto's tanned finders came up to his forehead to bunch together the skin that rested itself on the bridge of his nose, "What's that got to do with anything?" Naruto opened his piercing blue eyes and automatically locked themselves with Kiba's black ones.

Kiba frowned, almost a pout if you will, "Aw c'mon Naruto. If just incase someone doesn't get the wrong impression. You look like your single anyway. You're not wearing any kind of symbol that might be your girlfriends, and if someone came to your room, there's no picture of her around, and you don't have any letters from her out on your desk. Just answer the question so I can get the newspaper started for tomorrow," Kiba sighed. When was it this hard to ever make a newspaper article?

"Huh, fine. I am in a relationship. My girlfriend is a senior high school student named Sakura Haruno," Naruto twisted his hand to try and make Kiba write faster so he could ask the last few questions and leave. "And there is a small, but mild chance that I will break up with Sakura within the next year," Naruto eyed the brunet who was scribbling on the paper like a maniac.

Kiba smiled at his work. He was content with it. Kiba looked up at the blonde, "Next question then," Kiba's eyes never left Naruto's. "What is your orientation? And don't lie. It will be bad for the next question if you did. And only a certain answer will allow myself to ask you that question," Kiba was very serious with his line of work wasn't he?

Naruto's face pierced red, "Like I said before, what the hell does that have to do with anything?!" The blonde yelled at his fellow athlete.

"Now, now. No room for that kind of attitude on the soccer team," Kiba smirked wildly. "Your very dense aren't you? Well, the question needs an answer because, what if you did split up with Sakura? The people who are interested in you will want to know what gender your into, if not both," Kiba sneered sarcastically.

Naruto's face got even redder. He couldn't believe that he was going to admit this, and tomorrow morning everyone who read the paper would know about it and there goes the whole campus. Everyone will tell anyone who is on the island including teachers. This sucked, "To be honest, I'm bisexual, but I'm thinking of leaving Sakura because that stupid Sasuke-sensei stole her heart like all of the other girls on the island. That would turn me into a true faggot, if you will. Or you could just write down bisexual/gay," Naruto explained. He was waiting for laughter. He waited for the door slamming. He was waiting for Kiba to throw his ass off the soccer team, but none came.

Kiba just sat there like nothing was wrong. Truth be told, he didn't really care. Other peoples orientation was none of his business, "Okay, and since that's the answer, I can ask you the last question," Kiba knew this would leave a scar on Naruto. He could already tell as the anticipation gathered and pilled up within the room. Naruto was on the edge of the bed and was patiently waiting for the question, but Kiba could see that Naruto wasn't ready for what the brunet was about to ask of the blonde, "Before I ask you, keep this in mind. I will not put this in the article, and I didn't come up with such a ridiculous question, the girls soccer team did. Okay now that I've told you that, the question is, would you go out with Sasuke-sensei?" Kiba looked at Naruto who was pale in the face, and looked as though he was drunk, high, or had just seen a ghost.

Naruto fell to the floor. How could the girls on the opposite soccer team ask a question as such? Oh that's right, they all had dreams and fantasies of two guys kissing in the sunset. (Don't tell me you haven't cause most likely you have! Lol), "K-Kiba! What the hell-" Naruto cut himself off as he climbed back onto his bed and brushed himself off. "What the hell type a' question is that?!" Naruto raised a fist at the brunet.

Kiba raised his hands in defense and shut his eyes so he couldn't see the death glare Naruto was giving him right now, "Now Naruto, I told you this was not my doing. Please answer the question so I may leave," Kiba scratched the back of his neck to try and relieve the uneasiness that stirred in the room.

Naruto forced his tightly clenched fist down on the bed. He closed his eyes, and as he did so, the form of a man began to show itself behind Naruto's eyelids. And then all of a sudden, the body molded and took form as the teacher Sasuke. Naruto immediately released his eyes and panted as he stared at the carpet in disbelief, "Now that you mention it, I think I'd pass if Sasuke-sensei tried to ask me on a date. Sure he's handsome and all, but he's also the biggest bastard I've ever seen. He also has too big of an ego for the world to handle," Naruto had to laugh at his words. That was pretty funny.

"R-right, well, the girls soccer teams going to be disappointed," Kiba made it a mark to torment the blonde sensitive area even more because it was just too much fun. "The girls wanted to start a fan club. You know, of you and Sasuke-sensei? And after they had, they'd make their own newspaper, and do you know how they'd get the information for that newspaper?" Kiba asked knowing he'd receive no reply, only gargles and chokes coming from the blonde. Kiba got off the chair and knelt between Naruto's legs. His mouth right next to Naruto's ear. And if Naruto wasn't already frozen, he would have hit the brunet for being so close to him. The blonde was brought out of his terrible thoughts as Kiba's hand squeezed Naruto's thigh in order for him to pay attention, "They would get the information by stalking the two of you and listening in on all of your conversations. Don't ask me how, but I know those girls are great at stealth," Kiba smirked as he stood away from the blonde and made his way to the door. "See you tomorrow Naruto," That was almost too cherry for Kiba to be, and it sent chills down Naruto's spine because of the scene he had just made.

--

About an hour of getting the so called _fan club_ out of his head, Naruto had gone to take a shower and end the day. Currently, he was in the shower letting the warm water slide down his features and his stomach where a peculiar tattoo was located. When Naruto had gotten it, the tattoo Shoppe had said that it was a good luck charm and forted away bad energy, but it didn't seem to work since Sasuke was his teacher.

Naruto cleared his thoughts and exited the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist securely just to make sure, and walked to the mirror to glance at himself before getting dressed and going to bed. The blonde was tired and was falling asleep at the sink. That is, until he heard a knock coming from out side his dorm.

Naruto jumped from surprise. He wasn't supposed to see anyone else today, so why was there banging at the door? Never the less Naruto made his way to the door and opened it reluctantly after trying to think of weather or not it was a good idea since he was only wrapped with a towel.

The blonde looked to the right then to the left. No one was there. He looked down and noticed a card and a basket of snacks and candies, and if it was a bribe, Naruto would gladly take it because he was a sugar addict.

He picked up the basket and brought it in before shutting the door with his foot and then locking it after he placed the bribe on his very large and inhumane bed.

Naruto sat beside the basket and picked out the letter. He opened it and began to read:

_Hello, freshman student Naruto Uzumaki. You don't know me yet, but I am the Director of this accadamy. I am the one who sent Sasuke-sensei to you for a reason. You see, Sasuke, and pardon my non-honorifics, has never trusted anyone at the school before, and I believe you can change that._

_Sasuke began to connect with you when you first met. I know this because when you were on the soccer field, he was watching your every move. Please do not seem offended by this because that's just how Sasuke is. And I know your thinking, how the hell does the director know I was on the soccer field, let alone Sasuke was staring at him, well, its because I am the director and I have people._

_Anyway, please accept this basket of your favorite candies and assorted chocolates, and yes I have sources for this information too, to persuade you to help Sasuke out of his protective barrier. To put it out in the open, there is nothing on this island that I don't know about, unless its someone's sex life, but that's besides the point. _

_This task will be hard, but I and all of the student council representatives have confidence in you. Please do anything necessary to help Sasuke-sensei, and you have our word that it will be a total secret to any other school member who is not on the student council._

_Thank you for your time, and please do your best._

_Signed, _

_The Director and the student council rep._

The only thing going on in Naruto's mind was, why the hell does the director write so much?! But then the letter sunk in. Why the fuck should Naruto do this for the director, when he didn't even know the director, let alone the student council, "What should I do?" Naruto asked himself silently. Maybe the answer would come to him during a peaceful night sleep in his huge bed.

--

Heres your long waited chapter. I'm very, very sorry I didn't post it yesterday, but I'm glad I didn't get to because this chapter came out wonderfully. Please enjoy the rest of the story when I put it up, and please continue reading my other story/stories. Thanks for all the support, and I'm glad to say my other story "Womanly Manly" has reached 1,000 hits!

Polar-chan


	4. Weekend Mayhem

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Naruto, or other related characters.

**Warnings-** Yaoi (in later chapters), SasuNaru, Narusaku

**CH4**

As Naruto woke the next morning, he felt his head pulse. That note the Director had given him had triggered a major headache. The blonde groaned as he sat up. The pain only got worse. He held his head for a moment and then when he felt the pain ware away just a little, he stood calmly and cautiously just incase the pain wanted to make itself known in the blondes head again. He made his way to the bathroom while he held his head with one hand. The blonde opened the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out the pain killers. He took two out of the bottle and swallowed them with out any fluid.

After the pain from the headache was relaxed, Naruto shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He thought about the Director and her reason for him to, in a way, seduce the teacher to make him trust other people. He wondered why the raven couldn't trust people in the first place, and how did the Director know about it? As he thought that last, he exited the shower and made his way into his room with a towel around his waist_. Naruto opened the drawer to his desk and took out his cell phone. He opened it and seen a __new text_ icon at the bottom of the screen. As he read, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Sakura was coming to this University next year? He beamed and wrote her back.

The blonde dressed and made his way out of the dorm with all of the essentials. He ran down the stairs and out the doors into the still fog covered campus. He sprinted to the soccer field where he seen all the soccer team members chatting and waiting for Naruto to show up. Kiba spotted him coming and told every one to get ready. When Naruto was in voice reach, Kiba and the other team members yelled, "Congratulations!" Naruto was stunned and had stopped in his tracks when they shouted at him. Kiba made his way over to the blonde, "Hey, you're on the team buddy!" The brunet said exuberantly as he latched his arm around Naruto's shoulders in a friendly manner. "C'mon, we brought food and drinks for your party," Kiba grinned and led Naruto over to the treats.

"I know I had already gotten on the team, so why did you do this?" Naruto asked as Kiba left him to grab a cookie and shove it in his mouth in an impolite manner. Naruto seen a mistake in his words and quickly went to fix it, "Not that I'm not happy about it, but don't you think it's a bit much?" The blonde looked over at Kiba who was currently helping himself to the refreshments.

A black haired player stepped forward toward Naruto, "Good morning! My names Rock Lee, and I was the one who organized the party," He rubbed the back of his head with an awkward grin on his face. "I even had Tsunade-sama approve the food and drinks," the ebony haired teen said confidently.

"That's quite an achievement since Tsunade-sama doesn't allow food out onto the campus," Kiba smirked and put down his drink and headed over to the two boys talking. "I think the old hag has a soft spot for our new recruit," Kiba nudged the blonde with his elbow and gave a quiet yet noticeable chuckle.

Naruto's face went red. His head flashed to eye Kiba disapprovingly, "Your not serious!! She just did this because I'm supposed to be -," Naruto cut himself off and tried to think of something else to say. No dice.

"Your supposed to be doing what, Naruto?" Lee interjected the brunet who was about to tease and torment the blonde even more than he already had.

"Uh… that is, well," Naruto stuttered. He really couldn't think of anything else to say. He was lost, he'd blown his cover! But then an idea popped into his head. Distraction! "So, I got a text this morning," He grinned widely because he knew Kiba would die for information for the news article.

"And? And?" Kiba bit down on his lip because of anxiousness. Kiba wasn't the one to wait for a good story to reveal itself. "Well, are you going to tell us, or am I going to have to choke it out of you?" Kiba growled impatiently to the blonde who just stood three feet away grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Well," Naruto paused purposely to tick off the brunet even more. He chuckled, "Sakura text me, and told me that she's going to be coming to the university next year as a student!" Naruto yelled and jumped into the air in excitement.

"Wow! This is going to be great for the next news article!" Hook line and sinker. Naruto 1, Kiba 0. Kiba was so happy about the information, that he had forgotten about the previous conversation. But Naruto didn't know about Lee.

"Who is Sakura?" Lee asked as he glanced at Kiba who went giddy and flower eyed at the thought of the news paper being a big hit about the blonde, and his girlfriend being able to reunite after a year of being away from each other.

Naruto smiled. He got Lee too, "Sakura's my girlfriend," He looked at Lee. He thought Lee would be sad because he looks like one of the students who wouldn't have a partner, but oh was he so wrong.

Lee smiled back, "That is good for you then," The ebony haired teen held up his thumb in approval and grinned, showing most of his white teeth that sparkled in the sun.

What kind of team did Naruto just join? There was a boy who had a habit of grinning and making his teeth shine brightly, and there was another who was nosy and ate food like a dog that wasn't fed for over two weeks, "Y-yeah," Was his only reply. Then as Naruto was going to leave, he thought of something, "Kiba," He called the now over active brunet.

"Yeah?" Kiba calmed himself just incase there was more information involved. He looked over at Naruto who seemed to be worrying about something.

The blonde let his head fall and eyed the ground, "You should keep in mind, that I … might … break up … with Sakura," Naruto hesitated. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't cheat on Sakura while she was away, and couldn't keep the blonde from doing anything.

Kiba stopped his over excited self and steadily walked back over to the blonde who held his head low and his eyes hid behind glistening blonde hair, "Why? I thought your relationship was absolute. I saw the way you treated her yesterday," Kiba was confused. He didn't think such a drastic thing would come up. And now the news paper article would have to change. "You were so overjoyed that you stopped in mid-sentence to sprint over to her and hug her until she couldn't breathe."

Naruto sighed. He'd have to think of another lie to get him out of this one, "Yeah, I know," Disappointment filled the blondes voice as he murmured. He raised his head slightly but kept staring into the grass, "Its just that, when Sakura laid eyes on Sasuke-sensei, I knew that I wouldn't have a chance with her anymore," That was it, the best lie he could come up with, and yet it had faults.

"Well, you can not just give in!" Lee interjected. He held out his fist and had a determined smile scrapped across his face. "This is only love and war. I am sure that you will win fair Sakura's heart!" That was encouraging enough, but Naruto couldn't take to it. If he cheated on Sakura with Sasuke, and then when she came to the school, no doubt things would turn ugly, and Naruto couldn't bear to never be with out reach of Sakura. He couldn't live with out her.

"I'm sorry bushy-brow, but I can't keep up the act," Lee let his hand slip down and his smile turn to a confused frown. "Yes, I called you bushy-brow. You have amazingly huge eyebrows.

But the point is, that I won't be able to stay in a relationship with Sakura if I know that she doesn't have feelings for me anymore," Naruto let the words slip out easily. He looked to Kiba and then to Lee and nodded, telling them that there was nothing that they could do to change his mind.

Lee and Kiba glanced at each other before they both put a hand on Naruto's shoulders, "What ever your predicament Naruto, we will be here to help you," Lee gave the blonde a thumbs up.

"Yeah. If your ever in a bind, we'll be there to get you out," Kiba squeezed Naruto's shoulder for reassurance.

After the congrats party, the team cleaned the field and headed for first period. Naruto had trouble concentrating though. He kept thinking about when he was with the raven on the jet ski, and then his mind flashed to Sakura's face. It made him sick to his stomach to think about how he was having to give up the love of his life for a _guy_ he just met. Sure, Naruto had no problems with guys, seeing as though he was bi, but this was different. What he felt for Sakura was real, he had just met the raven, and the Director orders him to seduce his teacher? The furry was indescribable.

During the long day, Naruto received a text from his pink haired beauty saying that she was excited for this weekend because they got to see each other for two and a half days! This made the blonde feel like he was being bathed in rapture. But then he remembered what he had to do at the end of Sunday, and it made his stomach turn.

When the bell finally sounded at 2:25, Naruto sped past all others to get to his dorm and pack for the last weekend he'd spend with the rosette. He quickly jolted to his room, took a shower, put on an orange wife beater and brown cargo pants along with white nikes. The blonde gathered up his things in his carrying book bag which hung around the blondes shoulder and along his back and chest. He swiped his card key and slipped out of the room, sprint down the hallway towards the stairs and then to the exit on the first floor.

On his way to the doors to the campus, Naruto received a text from Sakura and he just had to respond. As he typed away, he didn't pay attention to where he was going, ran into something and fell to the floor. The blonde looked up in hopes that it wouldn't be who he thought it was. To his pleasure, it had only been the wall beside the door. He sighed in relief. That was a close one. Naruto ran outside the doors to the docks and the boats that would take him to see his beloved.

--

In the Director's office, the Director herself watched as all of the students retreated to the boats. She sighed. It was the same every weekend. The kids would scramble out of the campus to the main land. But come on, the whole reason she had the school on the island is so that the students could have their privacy. Though, she guessed the students didn't want all privacy, considering that some didn't have their own dorms and that their partners didn't go to this university.

As her mind ran through the many thoughts she had stored there, a knock was heard on the door, "Lady Tsunade, there is a visitor here for you," A woman's voice was heard from the crack of the door.

Tsunade, not leaving her place at the window, nodded, "Alright, let them in will you," The Director ordered.

AS the woman left, a man came through the doors, "Tsunade, I'm worried about the boy," The man simply stated. He walked closer to the woman at the windows.

Tsunade grabbed a hold of a sake bottle that was on her desk. She swung it in the air threateningly, "If you think I care about his best interest, then your sadly mistaken. Its only to stop that bastard Uchiha from controlling things here," The blonde woman whispered angrily, still holding the bottle in the air.

The man took a step back, "D-don't you think that's a bit selfish?" He asked cautiously. "The boy has already given up his girlfriend for a teacher he just met, and a guy non the less."

The Director looked at the man through her blonde hair, her hand on the bottle strengthening, "Do you think I care about that? Its not selfish if the previous Director left this job to me, rest his dead soul," She clamed from the mention of the decease Director.

"But, Lady Tsunade," The man persisted. The Director raised the bottle and threw it at his head in a furious manner. The man ducked and looked at the now smashed bottle and clear liquid that covered the door. By the time he turned around, the woman had already picked up another bottle.

"Don't tell me how to run things Jiraiya. Now excuse yourself and follow after the blonde this instant!" She shouted, making the white haired man named Jiraiya jump and make a b-line for the door. After he was out, she threw a bottle at the almost shut door, shattering the glass and letting the liquid poor out of it and onto the floor below.

--

At the docks, Naruto was talking with Kiba and waiting for the boats to arrive to take them to the main land to see they're family, friends, and lovers. The two had been there for what seemed like an eternity before the boats arrived and the two boarded the vessel to go back, "So why isn't bushy-brow here anyway?" Naruto asked the brunet who took liberty in sitting next to the edge of the boat and smell the ocean mist.

"He said something about staying at his boyfriends dorm," Kiba said remembering when he met the other for lunch at the soccer field.

"Oh," The blonde simply stated as he sat up against the railing of the boat, feeling the mist of the water hit his sleeveless arms. His knees coming into contact with his chest as he lay his head atop them. He thought about his rosette and how he'd have to break it off with her.

Kiba looked down at his friend, "It'll be alright Naruto," The brunet said positively as he placed a gentle hand on the blondes shoulder. "Maybe she'll forget her feelings for our dumb teacher, and come running back to you," He smiled reassuringly.

Naruto nodded. He knew that was a lie, even if Kiba didn't know it. The only reason she was coming to the college is because of him. She had planned to go to another university on the main land, until she met _him_. The blonde closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, the boat was docked and ready to unload its passengers. The blonde got up and looked around. '_No sign of Kiba,_' The blonde thought as he exited the boat and began the search of his pink haired beauty.

He found her almost immediently, because one, no one else had hair quite like Sakura's, and two, because she was his, and he knew her anywhere, "Sakura!" The blonde yelled for her.

The pink haired girl turned her head so fast she could have gotten whiplash, "Naruto!" She screamed and rushed to her lover. When they came into contact, Sakura began to cry silently.

"Its alright Sakura, I'm here," The blonde smiled down at her. He stroked her highlighter pink hair lovingly, "Why are you crying?" He asked softly, still looking down at her.

She raised her head looking into sapphire blue eyes, and smiled, "I missed you," She giggled and pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss easily, passionately. He was on the verge of tears as well, to know that she missed him this great deal, and he'd have to break up with her at the end of the weekend.

"Its alright now," He smiled at her. "Come on, stop crying," He wiped her tears away. The blonde let go of her and looked her up and down, making her blush.

"Stop that Naruto," She tried to hide herself in her hands as she blushed harder when Naruto began to play with her hair and bite down on her neck teasingly. "C'mon Naruto, lets go get our picture taken," She grabbed his hand and led him away from the crowded docks, and towards town.

--

On their way there, Naruto and Sakura talked about they're weeks, leaving out the fact that Naruto is supposed to be seducing his teacher now, and held each others hands lovingly.

As the two lovers made their way past an intersection, they came across an ally way where they heard yelling, and what sounded like a plastic bag. Of course they're suspicions were soon made true as a brown headed teen lunged out of the ally way, plastic bag in hand, "Kiba?" The blonde called out.

The brunet stopped dead in his tracks. He turned on his heal and faced the shouting blonde. His eyes widened, "Hey buddy! Long time no see!" He yelled from the ally way. He ran up to the two, and stopped just before them. He looked over at the rosette, "Hey again, Sakura," He smiled down at her.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto interjected his girlfriend from speaking. "Did you just get into a fight?" The blonde asked as he looked the brunet up and down, obvious the answer.

The brunet ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head, "Well, I suppose you could say that …," He laughed nervously. "But, it wasn't my fault! The guy in the ally way stole my chicken two years ago, and I just felt the need to return the favor," Kiba shrugged, trying not to remember his anger.

"W-well, we need to get somewhere, see you round Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he took hold of Sakura's hand and running off towards the mall where they would get they're picture taken together.

Kiba turned around and watched the pair run off, "Alright Naruto! Later man!" The brunet yelled as the man he'd been beating up before crawled his way over to the unsuspecting brunet and wrapped his arms around his leg. Kiba shrieked as he looked down at the man. He thrust his leg all around, trying to shake off the leach of a man who stuck to it.

--

Naruto and Sakura cleared the way to the mall and entered. The rosette clinging to the blondes arm and pulling him towards the first photo booth they seen. The blonde was happy to follow his pink haired lady, but when she got like this, he just couldn't help but tease her a bit and make her earn her reward, "Naruto! Come on! Get up!" Sakura yelled at the blonde who was currently letting all of his weight fall on her shoulder.

"But Sakura! I can't!" He lied humorously as he let more of his weight fall on her, making her tilt forwards. They were attracting so much attention, that Sakura pulled forward, making the blonde fall to the tiled floor. "Ow …," He looked up at the now smirking rosette. "That was uncalled for…," He said as he stood and brushed himself off.

"You making so much attention is uncalled for, but I don't care," She smiled and pressed her lips against his for a split second before pulling away and dragging the blonde towards the photo booth once again.

Little did the two know that a certain white haired man, watched they're every move while they were completely unaware of his presence. He sighed. This wasn't what he wanted for Naruto, but since the Director ordered him, he couldn't interfere, and that was that. What ever happened was up to the blonde, and his decision.

--

Here you go! Very sorry that I didn't post it sooner... Please forgive this wannabe story writer. bows I made this chapter a bit longer for you, so thank you for reading and comments are welcome. Please continue to put up with my procrastination please! And read on!

Polar-chan


	5. Break it off: start anew

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or anime.

**Warnings-** Sasunaru, Narusaku, BoyxBoy, yaoi.

**a/n- **I just wanted to say think you to all of the supporters and the people who have been leaving wonderful reviews! They're really appreciated. I can't thank you enough for them and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest, **spoiler: **Naruto BREAKS UP WITH Sakura IN THIS CHAPTER!! Yay!

**CH5**

This was it, Sunday, the day Naruto would have to break up with the rosette named Sakura. Knowing her, she'd probably hit Naruto, but it was a chance he'd have to take. Currently, him and the misses were sitting at the kitchen table of her parents house. They were having breakfast before they went to the beach to swim and relax before Naruto would have to leave at five, claiming that he had a very important essay to finish up.

The blonde looked up at the pink haired girl. It was going to be difficult on both sides, but it had to be done, and there was no getting around it. He'd rather break up with her than her finding him cheating on her with the teacher she likes. It would be easier this way. Naruto cupped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, along with a sincere smile. She looked up from her food and gave him a smile back.

--

It was about noon when the two left for the beach. Naruto in his orange and brown swimming trunks, and Sakura in her red bikini. They rode on a motorcycle Sakura's father let them borrow. All along the way, Sakura couldn't help herself but play with her boyfriends hair. Admiring its soft and silkiness, soon to be wet and dirty from the beach water.

They arrived and quickly unloaded their selves, and their picnic that Sakura had made. Naruto thought that Sakura was a great cook, and hated the fact that he wouldn't be eating anymore of her delicious food. He watched her lay down a blue blanket onto the beaches sand and lay everything on it. She waved him over, sending Naruto out of his overwhelming thoughts. He made his way over and sat the opposite side of the rosette.

"Are you okay Naruto?" The rosette asked glancing worriedly over at the dazed blonde. "You've been acting weird all day," Sakura waved her hand in front of the blonde, popping him out of his thoughts.

Naruto blinked and looked at the worried girl, "Oh, yeah I'm fine Sakura," The blonde scratched the back of his head roughly. "I'm just sad that I have to leave today," He lied. Of course he was sad to leave, but the biggest problem on his mind was breaking it off with the pink haired girl.

"Oh, me too," Sakura pouted as he stood up and sat down on Naruto's empty lap. She pushed him down with one thrust of her arm. She straddled him, "Lets make the best of the time we have, like last night," She cooed seductively, laying down on his torso and kissing him full on the lips.

Yes, Naruto and Sakura had a lovely night on Saturday, even in her parents house. How nice. But, not wanting to go into detail, there was a time skip because this author might have threw up at the very thought of it, so here they are on the beach, making out, being an eye sore for many, for others they were good for a certain book.

That's right, Jiraiya followed them, and yes dare I say it peeped in on their love making. The pervert. But anyway, he was happy to do it for his book. Tsunade told him to follow Naruto, she never said anything about being a peeping tom. He sat a good 300 feet away at a picnic table, binoculars and all. Though something about what Tsunade said didn't make sense to him. She said to Naruto if he seduced Sasuke, then the raven haired teacher would trust again, but when he had gone to her on Friday, she abruptly said that it was to get Sasuke's mind off of taking over the university.

Jiraiya shook the thought off and continued on his little peeping mission. It was only then that the pink haired beauty got off the blonde and sat next to him. She was smiling and laughing as if she had done something to his face. Which was half true. The blonde's face looked like a cherry, or in that manor. He was blushing madly from the make out session they just shared. Sakura took it upon herself to take out some ice-cream she had packed in the cooler they brought, put some on her finger and rubbed it onto the blondes hot stomach. Naruto in return let out a scream, not of pain, but of shock. The ice cold ice-cream against his tanned sun hot stomach was a bit of an incline. The pink haired girl stood and began to run away. The blonde making a heavy effort to chase and bring down the rosette.

He succeeded in doing so. The blonde had picked her up and held her bridal style. All the while, the ice-cream still smeared on the blondes stomach. Naruto walked over to the water. He stood in to his knees, kissed Sakura on the nose, and threw her in. He laughed hard, making everyone look in his direction. He all but screamed again once something pulled him down into the water by his ankles. Though it was only his pink haired girlfriend.

--

The couple and the uninvited guest had a blast at the beach, but unfortunately, it was time to go, and time to break up. Naruto stood in front of his rosette. He looked down at her with love struck eyes. She tensed when she noticed the hint of apology mixed in with the love. Sakura raised a hand and stroked his cheek lovingly, "I'll see you next week end, so don't be sad Naruto," She inched up onto her toes and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Naruto pushed her off gently, "I'm sorry Sakura, but you won't," The blonde looked away. The rosette found it hard to believe. Why wouldn't he come visit her any more? "You see, I know you … like my teacher … and I can't let that pass between us," He looked down at her again, this time his face shown nothing but seriousness. "I'm … breaking up with you, Sakura," The pink haired girl, tears lining her eyes, couldn't believe what she had just heard. He was breaking up with her because of some old teacher at his university?

"Naruto! That's ridiculous! You know I love you and only you!" She sobbed, clutching his white wife beater, her head planted onto his chest. "Please remember that! Please rethink what you're doing!" She looked up at him. Tears stained her colored cheeks. Her eyes becoming red with each passing second.

He simply removed her hands, turned around to face the boat, uttering the three little words that started the whole thing, "I love you, and I'm sorry," The blonde then made a dash for the boat, his eyes threatening to be flooded with tears. He never had wanted to see her face like that, and wished there was something else he could do, but to no avail. There was just no other solution. All he could do now, was listen to her screaming at the guard at the entrance of the boat and the last words that invaded his mind before he blanked out, I love you.

--

Naruto woke up a couple hours after the moment he had drifted off. He was in his room, but how he'd gotten there, he had no idea. He had a horrible head ache, and thinking just made it worse. The blonde sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed before standing and making his way over to the bath room. Naruto turned on the cold water, splashing himself in the face, and look up at himself as the memories of the weekend and the disaster he bestowed onto the rosette girl. He mentally kicked himself for not finding another solution instead.

He walked back into the dorm room after wiping off his face, and sat at his computer desk. Naruto pulled out his cell phone. Just as he predicted. He had gotten many texts from his ex. That was another thing he'd have to do. Change his number. He looked out the window. It was still dusk. The sun was just setting.

Naruto stood and made his way over to the window in his dorm. He drew the curtains back to get a better view of the setting sun. He was about to sit in his chair when he heard a knock at the door. Huffing, the blonde went over to investigate. He cracked the door open only to be pushed back, and have a letter thrown in his face, and the messenger disappearing, "What was that about?" Naruto blanked. He took the letter, shut and locked the door, and went to sit on his chair once more. He turned on a light and opened the envelope. The letter was of course from the Director, but his time it had a return address.

The blonde blinked as he skimmed the words on the paper:

_Naruto, _

_I'm sure you had fun over the week end, that is until Sunday when you had to break up with Sakura Haruno, who will be attending Leaf Fire Academy next year. Yes, I know your probably saying 'what the fuck', pardon my French. Oh Naruto, I have tabs on you, you know. By the way, I assume you have noticed the return address on the envelope. It is where you can send me letters privately. No one is to know about that address, got it? It is only there so you can get an answer if you ever have a question. Fill free to send only one letter per day. I have things to attend to too you know. After all, I am the Director of this university. That is all. Thank you for your help, Naruto. _

_The Director._

That ticked the blonde off. He was being watched? What was necessary about that? Unless, she had a suspicion that the blonde would double cross her, and tell Sasuke all about her little plan, but that was highly unlikely. Naruto would never do something like that to this very important mission. Though the blonde thought otherwise of it.

Running the thoughts through his mind again, Naruto decided to write the Director a letter back, and by the time he was done, the sun had gone down and the clock showed 10:53. Not enough time in the day. And what also hit the blonde in the head, was that he still had that paper to write for the literature teacher. Boy did he hate him, and yet, he had to seduce the bastard.

Naruto finished the paper, and went straight to bed, not bothering to take off his clothes. He simply pulled off his shoes and flung himself in the unnecessarily large bed. He sighed with great relief. The bed was nice and cool for the summer, or closest they'd get to it anyway. Naruto soon fell asleep, pleased with his bed for making him so comfortable.

--

As morning came, Naruto was still happily asleep in his covers enjoying the rest, and quietness, that is, until his alarm clock sounded and made itself known. The only thing it made Naruto _know_ was picking up his shoe and throwing it at the annoying contraption for disrupting his sleep.

The blonde sat up in his bed. He felt like he was crammed in something, and when he looked down, he noticed he'd slept in his uniform, which made him very uncomfortable this morning. He stood, walked into the bathroom and stripped. He was going to relax one way or another.

The water dripped down his tan body vigorously. Warm water on a hot day, would ensure the blonde coolness when he did decide to get out. Unfortunately, that moment was brought a bit early as there came a knock on the door of his room. Naruto groaned. No one, and nothing, wanted him to get any kind of rest and or relaxation.

The blonde wrapped a towel around his hips and went out to answer the door, and was expected, the cool air from the room greeted Naruto as he stepped out of the bathroom. He walked over to the door, opening it, expecting it to be Kiba, but was mortified to see his sensei staring at his half naked, wet self.

It took a couple seconds, but Sasuke finally averted his eyes to Naruto's reddened face. His own pink blush fading quickly, "All the students and teachers are heading to the gymnasium for an announcement, so dress and get your ass down there," Sasuke turned to leave, steadily walking towards the stairs.

Naruto fried when he heard Sasuke talk to him so foully. Teachers weren't aloud to do that, were they? Naruto stormed out of his room and stood in the hallway. He was grateful to see no one else on the floor, "Sasuke-sensei," Naruto called the raven.

Sasuke stopped, mid-step, and turned side ways to give the blonde knowledge that he was listening to what ever stupid, or ridiculous thing the blonde was prepared to say. Naruto, on the other hand, had something else in mind. He looked directly into the raven haired teachers eyes. He smiled, "You can trust me, Sasuke-sensei," His smile grew even wider when he saw the look on the teachers face. If anything, it made him look adorable to the blonde.

Sasuke's face fell slightly, frown still in tact, but his eyes had widened, and he was blushing at a ridiculous rate. His face was already pink from having to see so much of the blonde, and now that same boy was saying he could trust him. Sasuke made his face work again, tilting his head down to the right and smirking, "I don't need anyone's trust. And that includes short, blonde haired boys," Sasuke, happy with his wording, made a b-line for the stairs before Naruto had time to retaliate, and so he wouldn't see anymore of the blonde to make him receive a nose bleed, because it was possible.

On the fifth floor, Naruto was taken aback to the ravens harsh words, He was not short! But where did Sasuke get off saying that he didn't need to trust anyone, and didn't need anyone's trust? Well, when he would get another letter from Tsunade, his answer was ensured.

Shaking his head, Naruto went back into his dorm, only to dress, and pick up his bag before heading out again and running towards the gymnasium. Only problem was that there were three gyms on that campus, and the bastard hadn't told Naruto witch one! So Naruto was utterly clueless, that is, until Kiba ran up to him, slapped him on his back, and ran again pointing in the direction of the second gym. Naruto silently thanked the brunet for the info and quickly dashed after him.

After arrival at the gym, the two boys noticed that all of the school was already there, whether that be due to some weird coincidence, or a weird plot set up by Tsunade, Naruto didn't know. His eyes began to search at the teachers chairs up on top of the faulty built stage so everyone could see them. As if without any interferences, Naruto's eyes landed upon the dark haired breath taker. He was closest to Tsunade for reasons unknown reasons.

The blonde swore he wore a faint pink when the raven noticed him and smirked. Naruto was so fed up with this guy that it was almost hard for him to get into the others pants as of late. He couldn't even risk helping the other without getting the idea thrown to the ground and spit all over. His fists clenched as he remembered the scene during the ungodly morning hours. That was something he hoped the raven would never forget. That would make it simpler to get Sasuke to trust him, if only for his looks. That might be a bad thing to people, but it might be the only way for Sasuke to open his heart. The blonde let a smile spread across his face as though it were liquid butter. He'd be dammed to hell before he let the older of the two get away from him.

A sound escaped the speakers as Tsunade took her stand. She held the microphone to her mouth to speak, but merely smiled. She looked around the gym for a person in particular, and when she spotted the blonde giving himself a pat on the back, she decided to speak, "Students!" She grabbed the attention of the large populated college students who only wished to be done with classes for the day. "There are going to be some mild changes happening around here," She side glanced to Sasuke, who didn't bother looking up in response. "I have made a slight change to the school campus, for those who haven't already explored and spray painted," She glared at one of the students for the rude act. "But I have decided its too hard for the teachers to have to take the fairy back to the main land every night after school is over with, so I have made a building complex of the apartment sort!" The students looked at her like what the fuck. She smiled at them, "Yes I suppose you would rather not hear it, but this is a good experience for many, and for the rest you can kiss each others asses 'cause I'm not changing a damned thing," She retorted calmly as if nothing had happened prior.

The students looked at one another before she continued, "I have done this off of one student request, but I will not reveal that name, seeing as though you nitwits are most likely going to crash him into the next century," The blonde woman laughed. "So that is all, and I expect you all to go to your appointed class period at this time," She dismissed them and dropped the microphone, not wanting to hold it any longer, or just being to lazy to put it back.

The students exited rather quickly as if to avoid a rock to the head. Naruto laughed at some of them, calling them fleeing chickens. His memory barked back at him and he remembered he had a letter to deliver, "Hey Kiba, I'll meet you later, there's something I gotta do," The blonde waved to the dumb struck brunet after he dashed off.

Naruto checked his campus map, but couldn't locate the address anywhere. How was he supposed to get the letter to the Director if he didn't know where to drop the envelope?! It was becoming painful to watch the blonde any longer so Tsunade strolled up to him casually as if nothing was between the two and laughed at him for freaking out on campus, a thing she said hadn't happen for over twenty years. How long has she worked here?! "So Naruto, is that folded paper for me?" She asked as her 'giggle fit' ended.

He nodded and handed her the envelope, "I couldn't find the address anywhere, are you sure there is one?" He looked up at the blonde woman curiously. He couldn't find the mailbox, maybe it would be easier to watch Naruto than expected. That is, until he got with Sasuke and had the raven all over him from that time and on.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes it exists, your just to blonde to find it," Her 'giggle fit' started up again, and this time it didn't take long for the younger blonde to figure out that she was smashed. She had just given a speech, and not two minutes after was she already drowning herself in liquor. Terrible habit to get into.

Naruto shook his head, "If you don't mind Director, I've got class with a certain jackass, so I'll be receiving your letter later, and I'll be leaving now, bye," Naruto ran off in the direction of the class with his literature teacher, Sasuke.

As expected, class went uneventful yet again. The blonde was rarely called on, if at all. It was as though he was being ignored by the raven, but that couldn't be the case, could it? As the bell rang, most students rushed out of the hell hole known as literature class, while some being either lazy, or didn't care, stayed a couple minutes extra to fix their bags and head out. Of course said blonde was one of them, and as he tried to exit the now almost empty class room, he was stopped by a sudden voice, "Naruto," The raven smirked looking at the back of the blondes head. "Please wait here for I wish to talk to you," Naruto could already tell that he was being cocky. College teachers could be so irritable sometimes.

Naruto growled under his breath because of the current situation. Kiba walked into the door way when everyone else that was left had dispersed, "C'mon Naruto! You'll be late for economics again," Kiba entered the doorway slowly, only to halt to a stop when he noticed the death glare coming from the comfy teacher sitting in his large leather seat behind his teaching desk. Kiba gulped and started backing away, "On second thought, I'll take your notes for you," And with that, the brunet jolted out of the classroom as if he were on fire.

Naruto looked back at the raven. He wanted nothing more than to curse him out, but that wouldn't be "appropriate." So instead, the blonde clenched his teeth, "What do you want? I'm going to be late for my class," He had to bite back the bastard term he had begun to use since it was a public classroom and all.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the papers on his desk as he began to grade them and stack them in another pile with already graded papers, "I know what your trying to do," He took the time to look up now, death glare still intact, making the blonde wobble on the desk he was currently sitting on. "And if you think that hag of a woman can make you become trustworthy to me just by making me fall for you," He smirked and closed his eyes, savoring the uneasiness the other radiated. "She's got another thing coming. You can tell her it won't work," He went back to grading the forgotten papers. "That is all, you may leave," Sasuke gave a gesture toward the door, motioning for Naruto to follow his example.

Naruto shook on the desk. Sure he had started this for that old woman, but it might have become more than that after this morning. No! That couldn't be the reason! It just couldn't. Sasuke was a stuck up bastard that had all the girls all over him, but for the sake of Tsunade, he'd have to pretend he did it for the raven, "That's not true!" Naruto yelled, his hands clenching almost to the point to draw blood. "I noticed the way you acted when Sakura came here," The blonde looked up at the startled teacher. "You didn't like her at all, and that's not the least of it! When I came here, you hated the fact that you had to be the one to bring me back," His face turned a slight pink color for looking the raven in the eyes. He couldn't see anything but oblivion in them. Dark as the depths of the universe.

The blonde averted his gaze to look at the floor again, '_That was embarrassing,_' Naruto thought as he heard the squeak of Sasuke's chair, and before he knew it, Sasuke was standing in front of him. Their noses touching slightly as Sasuke held Naruto's face with one of his long, pale hands. His body was positioned in between the blondes legs, and his other arm rest on the desk behind Naruto, "What is it you want from me then?" Sasuke questioned, his breath ghosting over Naruto's lips ever so slightly making the blonde gasp and blush a darker shade of red.

The blondes eyebrows furrowed, "I … I want …," The poor blonde stuttered, eyes shut due to the close proximities of his literature teacher. Before he could even try to mutter anything else, Sasuke had pressed his lips softly to the blondes before he pulled away easily. Naruto froze, '_I have to do this … if I don't … then he'll think I really am faking it!_' The blonde pulled his arms to rest on the raven haired teachers torso as he brought his lips up to meet the elder males again in a stiff blaze. Naruto began to move his mouth over Sasuke's. The raven following suit and joining the blonde as he licked the smaller lips, wishing for entrance.

Sasuke's wish was granted as Naruto opened his mouth slightly only room for the raven to slip his wet appendage into the moist cavern. The raven used the hand that was currently on the desk to grab a hand full of ass making the blonde moan into the kiss. He began to move the hand that was on the side of Naruto's face down along the blonde's body. The hand that was on Naruto's ass moved up to the back of the blonde's neck holding it in place, and bringing it in closer to deepen the kiss. The roaming hand that was in the front of the blonde's body followed course until it reached the beginning of the khaki pants the blonde was wearing.

Naruto released his mouth from the other in need of air and from fear of having dry sex in school, "Sasuke-sensei … not here …," The blonde moaned when a hand reached down and began to stroke him.

Sasuke began to nibble on the blonde's ear lobe, "Why not?" His voice was husky with lust as he continued to rub the heated skin inside the annoying pants.

Naruto reached a hand to pull the abusing hand from his trousers, "We're … in school for on thing," He looked up at the raven with half lidded eyes. "The other occupants will hear us …," He slid off the desk and pulled Sasuke by the hand, leaving his belongings far behind. "C'mon," He commanded as they left the classroom and made way for the dorms on the other side of the campus.

--

Meanwhile:

Kiba sat in economics, head slanted to rest on his hand that was held up by his elbow. The class was boring as always, and it wasn't getting any better, seeing as though a certain blonde was no where to be found, and to make things worse, it was because of their literature teacher no less. He looked at the board where the teacher had been writing stuff down, and was now currently sitting at the desk in front of the whole class, asleep, go figure. The brunet was brought out of his daze, when one of the students at the window gasped and said, "Hey isn't that Sasuke-sensei with that soccer player?" At this, the brunet had to get up, quietly so not to disturb the slumbering economics teacher.

And to his surprise, as soon as he had gotten to the window, Naruto and the raven teacher was making their way around the corner of the building. What was worse was that they were holding hands! '_How long has this been going on I wonder,_' Kiba thought as he watched the pair disappear from sight around the edge of the building. He was going to have a long talk with that blonde as soon as lunch came around. Naruto wasn't going to get away with this one. Seeing as though he dumped his girlfriend for the same teacher she supposedly had a crush on. Oh yeah, the brunet was going to kick his ass for this one.

--

As they rounded the corner, Naruto swore they were being watched, but shook the feeling off as the two entered the dorms of the special students. The only thing on his mind now, was that he was going to third base with a teacher he didn't even like… or so he thought. It would only be a matter of time before he realized his feelings for said raven.

Naruto led Sasuke up to the second floor and made his way to his dorm. Pulling out his key, he was stopped and spun around, only to be met with slightly hungry lips of the only other person in the building that wasn't sleeping that is. Humming something incomprehensible, the blonde slid his orange key card in the slot and opened the door carefully, to ensure a safe journey to the bed.

The blonde walked backwards, holding onto the raven for support as they made their way to the bed. The raven had slammed the door shut with the back of his heel, making the blonde jump a bit. Sasuke had taken full advantage of the opportunity and pulled the blonde up so his legs were resting around the literature teachers waist, and his arms secure around his neck.

Sasuke lowered them onto the bed carefully, holding onto the blondes head for less of a head jolt. He began to attack the tanned skin surrounding the neck making the blonde let out a soft cry of pain. As an apology, the raven lapped at the forming bruise. He then felt a tugging at his hair, symbolizing that the blonde was somewhat enjoying himself, though the raven didn't think so. He still had his head around the blonde headed hag that ran the school making him do this, but that didn't matter right now because he was about to get some from a really cute blonde _boy_.

Naruto looked at the ceiling with half lidded eyes, trying to focus on the current situation. He was, currently, under his literature teacher, his legs wrapped around said raven, and his hands tugging at the ebony lochs atop the mans head. He panted, releasing hot air as the raven dove lower, the pale hands plunging under the dress shirt that was pulled loose from his pants a while back at the class room. He gasped. His weak spot had been found, and Sasuke wasn't about to give that up, to be sure.

Only pants, moans, and gasps of pleasure filled the room as the two continued their love raid. Sasuke had successfully removed the blonde's shirt and pants, leaving the helpless teen in only his boxers. What made it worse, was that the raven kept staring at him like a slab of meat, and it was making the blonde flush like a tomato. Sasuke smirked. He liked where this was going, even if he didn't give a care about the blonde. He could have some fun with it at least. Who knows, the blonde may even come back for more.

"Wh-what do … you keep staring … at?" The question brought Sasuke back to the blonde underneath himself.

The raven chuckled softly at that, "Your body's almost flawless," He began as he glided a hand along the tanned features of Naruto's chest. "All accept this giant sized tattoo that's placed precariously in the middle of your abdomen," He lowered his head and licked the skin all the way up to the blonde's lips, stealing a chaste kiss.

Naruto's face bled red, "What's your … point?" He said in between the kiss.

"Hmph," Was the only reply he received as the raven marked the blonde all the way down to the hem of his boxers, his shoes being long gone. He began to tug at the waist line, licking the sensitive skin below the belly button and the happy trail that lay there. The blonde shivered at the contact of the warm muscle along his waist.

Naruto groaned, making Sasuke look up at him with a confused, innocent smirk plastered on his face, "Take your clothes off, _sensei_," Naruto was appointed the smirk that time, seeing as though the raven was but a teacher at that moment.

"Can't," Sasuke muttered as he removed the irritating fabric known as Naruto's boxers, revealing his essence that seemed to be happy under the larger male. Naruto felt like he was going to explode from embarrassment if Sasuke kept staring at him like that, with those lust filled eyes, but his target wasn't his mouth, rather, it was his timid, and strong growing erection, and the raven's breath on it wasn't helping the least bit.

"W-why can't you?" The blonde asked as Sasuke engulfed the head of the erection, making Naruto's head thrust back onto the pillow forcibly. It was pure bliss. Sasuke began to bob his head up and down the member, sliding his tongue all over it just to tease the blonde further. Naruto was about to release when Sasuke lifted his head, making the blonde groan in frustration, "I still have classes today, if you'd remember that it's the beginning of the day," Sasuke smirked, as usual.

Naruto was getting fed up with words, so he pulled Sasuke back up to his face to crash their lips together in heated passion. Sasuke pulled back, beginning to rub the blonde's erect member once again, he pulled his free hand to the blonde's mouth, offering the petite male two fingers to indulge in moist saliva. Hesitating, due to the pleasure he was enchanted by in his lower regions, the blonde smacked the hand away, only to open a draw from his night stand and tack out a clear bottle of what looked like an orange substance on the inside, "I might forget things, but I'm smart enough to know I hate my own spit up my ass," He cursed, chucking the bottle at Sasuke's mass of black hair, hitting him straight in the middle of his head.

The raven groaned, taking the bottle while removing his hand that was the only thing providing the blonde pleasure, making the blonde growl at him for the loss of contact. He coated his two fingers evenly with the orange lotion, holding onto the blonde's hips to prevent him from thrusting upward, just incase. The raven inserted one finger, making the blonde moan out in pleasure, or pain, depends. The literature teacher could feel his own arousal through his now tight dress pants. Not wanting to wait any longer, he thrust the remaining two fingers hard into Naruto, making the blonde gasp out in pain.

The only reason he kept the fingers in, was to find out that one certain spot that would make the blonde go through the roof in pure bliss. And if any luck, he hit a bundle of nerves that made the blonde jump slightly, though he didn't hear anything seeing as though the blonde had taken the liberty to hold his mouth's groans in with a fist. Sasuke hit the same spot, this time he got an answer.

"Nghh …ah!" Naruto screamed as he felt his body pulse with pleasure from Sasuke hitting that one spot.

Hissing, Sasuke flipped Naruto onto his stomach, the blonde already getting the idea, held his own on his knees and hands. The raven removed his fingers making the blonde loath him even more, if possible. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, taking a large amount of the lotion, slathering it over himself and positioning himself at Naruto's entrance, "Let me teach you some thing other than words. Are you ready?" The raven asked with a smirk on his face for already knowing the answer that was to befall.

"Get on with it!" Naruto yelled impatiently, holding his ground as the head of Sasuke's hard member entered him, letting out a slight groan.

Sasuke pierced his eyes shut. It had been a long time since he had done a tight one like this, and it was making him let out pre come already. That didn't happen very often. He forced himself all the way in, the blonde hiding his face in between his arms.

"Ahhh … Sa-Sasuke-sen … sensei," Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to pipe(1) the blonde's erection again, sending a lively pressure through out the blonde. "M-move."

As commanded, Sasuke began to thrust in and out, keeping a steady rhythm. He began to move faster as did his hand on the blonde's size, making it harder to keep from releasing. The next thing that happened had almost made the raven let out at that moment. He had hit Naruto's sweet spot, the blonde raising his head in pleasure as the raven hit that spot again and again.

"….Sasuke-sensei!" The blonde called out as he came over the bed sheets, tightening his hold on Sasuke's erection that was currently probing his rear. The blonde's coming made the muscles around the raven's member tighten, shifting the raven over drive and making his let out his essence deep with in Naruto.

Naruto fell onto the bed, removing Sasuke from his sore back side, and ensuring the blonde that he'd have to take a shower. Damn bastard. Sasuke picked up a tissue from the night stand and cleaned himself off, hand throwing away the mess of clean-x, he stood up, zipping up his pants and buttoning them again, he looked down at the blonde. Something pulled at him, and the next thing he knew, he was kneeling next to the blonde, stroking his hear fondly.

Blue eyes opened to stare at dark ebony ones. The raven was taken aback by this, due to the fact that he was beginning to feel something for this blonde. That wasn't possible though. He was only into girls, even if he didn't show any interest in them. Sure he'd slept with some guys before, but he only did it for the money, or to get release. He regained his composure and smirked, still stroking the blonde's head, "Take a shower and get ready for third period. I have a class to get to," He stood and headed for the door. He looked back at the blonde who wasn't on the bed, but standing behind him, determination in his eyes. Sasuke tried to hold back the smile that crept along his face.

Though the blonde looked determined, he was covered in sweat, and semen, and that lessened the determination to Sasuke. But to the raven's surprise, the blonde took a hold of his face, and brought it in for a clash of teeth and tongue. The blonde released the raven and smirked, "Later, love," He smiled wickedly as he headed for the bath room, flexing his fingers in a 'good-bye' motion towards the awe struck raven.

**TBC**

--

I know, I know … it was a long wait wasn't it … but there's a smex scene in here so you can't be too mad at me! At least, I hope your not … lol thanks for all the comments and faves. Please continue to read the story, more smut to come! Oh and as a heads up, the next chapter will be a year later. You know what that means … as much as I hate to do this, Sakura has to be a little whore and ruin the perfect picture Naruto is trying to create… but read anyway … there will be much fluff now … lol.


	6. Shower after practice!

**Treading Uncharted Territories Ch6**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto Characters.

**Warning:** Sasunaru, Sakura sluttiness, time skip.

**a/n** I wanted to say thanks to the people who have commented, favorited, and have added this story to their alerts list, so Thank all of you, and don't for get to pick up your cookies at the end of this LEMON SHOWER SCEENE filled chapter lol

**Lydia-chan- **I'm glad to hear it! Yes poor Sasuke, though he likes it, so what the hell right? Now we just gotta get Naruto to do the same thing, ne? I know, I hate her for coming too, but to make the story longer, I had to do it! Yes there is lemon in this chapter especially for you! I hope you enjoy it!

**RaitenKitsune-** Here you go! I hope your as positive with this chapter as you were the last, lol.

**KokoXKonoha-** Heres your update! Please continue to read the story, and look forward to a new story I will be publishing soon ... maybe ... lol.

**StreetRacerSakura- **Yes very sweet, but not too innocent lol, and this chapter only raises that, lol.

**CH6**

It had been a year since Sasuke and Naruto's first love session. Word had gotten out about their new found relationship, but no one seemed to care more or less. Naruto still denied any feeling for the raven aside from the all too known bastard-ness that seemed to evaporate from said teacher. Sasuke on the other hand was coming to terms with the fact that he might actually be in love with someone, let alone a guy for that matter. Something that had never once crossed the ravens mind. Though, with those feelings in his heart, he would never release them to anyone but the blonde, which he would only show when the two were going at it in the teachers lounge, or anywhere else for that matter.

Naruto had turned twenty in October, and since the new semester of school was starting, his birthday was just around the corner once again. Sasuke knew that all too well, but to no avail did he find anything the blonde wanted, or for that matter needed. So when the time came, the blonde would just get what ever he wanted, some acceptations could be made since Naruto would be turning twenty-one soon. Sasuke now being two years older too, seemed really vague to himself, considering he thought he was getting gray hairs from the blonde playing soccer all the time.

That's right, the soccer team. Lee had scolded Naruto about going out with Sasuke when Sakura had feelings for him. Kiba on the other hand did much more than a simple scold. And if you put it as he made the blonde shit his pants, that, my dear readers, would be an understatement on your behalf. The brunet wildly attacked him one day during practice, nearly choked the soul right out of Naruto's throat, and in the same sequence also added as much foul language known to man. It wasn't right for Naruto to go out with the guy his ex-girlfriend had strong feelings for, was it? In Kiba's eyes, it was the worst crime someone could commit. The brunet told off the blonde like no tomorrow. Naruto just listened to the flaming dog lover as if he were some sort of attraction at the carnival. A little while later, Kiba had calmed down so Naruto could explain himself, saying that he did it because he secretly hated Sakura and wanted to get back at her, since the Director said the blonde couldn't say anything about their relationships "true meaning."

A little later that same day, Sasuke stormed the playing field during a game and almost jumped the brunet for giving Naruto multiple, slightly noticeable, purple and blue bruises on the neck from choking him, though Sasuke thought Kiba had been "stealing" Naruto from him by marking him as his own. Naruto had to stand in between the rampaging raven and the scared shitless brunet to prevent further damage to their relationship or to the field, let alone their own bodies.

Getting back on track, it was the day before the new freshman students arrived, and the older students that went home to mommy. Laugh. But then again, pick up your flight barf bags because a certain freshman girl was coming just like she said, and the only thing on her mind this time, was a raven and revenge. Sasuke had to be at the assembling of the new students, as said by the Director, but the students didn't have to stay if they didn't wish to. Naruto beamed at the statement. He smirked deviously at Sasuke who was sitting in the front of the auditorium behind Tsunade-sama. The raven looked back with a curious glance, but received no answer for the blonde had already vanished. Like they say, curiosity killed the cat. In this case, black cat. As soon as Sasuke got back to his "condo" that resided on the school's campus, he was attacked, to say the least, by a blonde dash. His lips crushed massively to smaller, soft lips of Naruto's. A kiss that would trail into a sleepless night and much love making, though neither minded.

**--**

Today was the day everyone, weather they be new students, or old students that went home, would come to the island for another round of college. Sasuke had already left his _condo_ and was preparing for the arrival of all the students in his literature class room, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, his little blonde nuisance playing soccer out on the field with the rest of the team. No doubt practicing for up coming games. The raven smirked to himself as he watched Naruto curve his body in ways no other seemed possible to accomplish. '_He sure is something, isn't he?_' Sasuke thought to himself as he tore his eyes away from the window and grab up his suit case to head out.

The Director ordered all teachers at the gate for the new students welcome. Sasuke growled in frustration. He could be using that time to grind into the amazingly talented blonde while that went on, but no, he had to stand out in the blazing sun to watch new students to their doom. And when Sasuke says doom, he means it. Making his way down the steps, he seen other teachers talking and having a good time talking about the new students and how they would be _sufficient _in their work. The raven had to take time and laugh at that in his head. The students getting off the ferry would be like all the rest. Sex crazed, hormone, druggies or alcoholics, seeking nothing more than their own dorm to drive into someone else while they wasted their brain. Though, some could be an acceptation. Meaning a very petite blonde, too small to be a guy, Naruto Uzumaki, who began to raise his grades when he started dating the raven.

Speaking of the hair raiser, Sasuke noticed him on the field once again, but this time the blonde was stretching. Of course he wasn't doing it on purpose because he knew Sasuke had exited the building right behind the soccer field. That made Sasuke's face a light shade of pink, knowing all too well the tightness in his pants that was coming into play. He _was_ doing it on purpose. Now the raven would have to go through that ceremony with a damn boner. And a big one at that. It was something he was catching onto as of late. The blonde would do something erotic to make Sasuke horny, or love struck, and the raven would have to go all day with out getting any ass from said blonde until he came to the literature teacher himself. It was a pain, but it made Sasuke stick to him like glue. Not getting what he wanted when he wanted was something that came in handy to the blonde. And it shone.

Naruto deviously smiled to himself as he watched Sasuke walk away in a slight posture disorder to try and hid his growing erection. It took all he had to just keep himself as he was with out laughing his heart out and make everyone star at him like 'what the fuck.' though, he let a giggle escape as Kiba looked at him with a slightly worried face when he saw how maniacal the blonde's face looked. It was fun to mess with his boyfriend, but he loathed today. It was the day when all the new students would come, as you know, and his ex-girlfriend was one of them. That's why he had asked personally to the Director if all the students could 'miss out' on the event. She turned him down twice before he revealed the real reason he didn't want to go, and if all of the students were dismissed from the occasion, it would bring less suspicion to Naruto, considering Kiba and Lee were always at his heels about the rosette.

"Hey Naruto!" A voice shouted, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts. "C'mon Naruto, quit looking at our teachers ass and get back in the game!" Kiba yelled frustratingly. It had all changed for him when he found out that Naruto was only going with Sasuke to get back at the pink haired girlfriend. But the brunet has been noticing the blonde star off into the distance, like he was thinking of someone. Who that someone was, Kiba had no idea, but it had to be the raven or the ex.

The blonde turned to face Kiba, scratching the back of his head forcibly, "Sorry Kiba," He smiled awkwardly. Naruto didn't like the fact that Kiba was onto him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wanted to confess to Sasuke how he really felt, but knew all too well the raven didn't think of him as more than a fuck buddy, as to much proof of them having sex when ever the time was right, and they had enough time that is, "What's the score?" Naruto asked looking over the tiles on the referees table.

Lee sighed. It had been almost two hours of practice already, and no one was even paying attention to anything anymore, "Let us call it a day," He said walking over to Kiba, placing his hand on the brunets shoulder. "It looks as if everyone is loosing their attention to practice anyway," He looked over to Naruto and raised a very bushy eyebrow, smirking knowingly.

Naruto's face immediately dropped and turned cherry red on instant, "Hey!" He yelled, Kiba and Lee taking the hint, began to run for their lives, as if Naruto were to kill them painfully slow.

**--**

Blonde woman known as the Director, stood at her window watching the display of character's down on the battered soccer field. Two of them were being chased mercilessly, as a single student she knew quite well, was the one chasing. She grinned to herself. Things had been going great for the last year, including the raven's and the blonde's one-sided relationship that she knew was much more than one-sided. Naruto, if asked by herself, would say he was only doing it for her and that was it, though she knew deep down, the blonde was growing attached to his literature teacher, as much as he protested. Sasuke, on the other hand, was fully aware of his feelings, though would most likely only admit his feelings to the blonde himself when he was ready. After all, the raven had _trust_ problems, hence the meaning of the two's relationship.

Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts as the door was knocked on and with out her saying so, opened to reveal a very serious, and angry Jiraiya, "Good morning, Tsuande-sama," He bowed in half hearted respect at the woman that had her back turned to him.

Tsunade turned around to let the other know she knew he was presently in the room, "What are you doing here Jiraiya? Shouldn't you be out watching Naruto, or his pink haired ex-girlfriend?" She asked sternly, never averting her dominant gaze that was glued to his expressionless face.

He smirked at her, making the blonde huff and take a seat in her over dramatically large chair, "I would be, but something has been keeping me from concentrating as of late. Normally I wouldn't ask, but since I'm assigned to this … _job_, I think I have the right to know," He nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

The Director sighed, "And what is this so called, apprehension?" She shut her eyes, deemed that she might have to strangle the person before her for his lack of attention span.

He let a laugh escape his mouth, "If that's what you want to call it," The white haired man leaned onto the chair in front of him, "You see," He began, keeping silent for some time, as if trying to word together his sentence in his head before he released it into the world. "I noticed about a year ago … that you told Naruto something totally different than what you shouted at me," He stammered, only to let the blonde in front of him take in what he was saying. "And I want to know which one is the truth," He finished, standing straight, as if to show that he wasn't backing down even if she said no.

A pale hand rubbed her forehead to try and relieve some of the tension building there, "Well, Jiraiya," She paused, releasing her hand and looking up at the man. "Both are the truth," She snickered, turning her chair so he couldn't see her hide her laughter.

This new information puzzled the white haired man, "But if they're both true …," He questioned himself on what to say next, though he never got a chance.

"I realize that this is … a paradox to you," She waved her hand in gestures unknown. "So I will explain myself, if only it would make you leave and return to your job," She turned to face him, a glare marked on her face.

He nodded and waited for her to continue with out interruptions, "You see, Sasuke does have trust issues. He never gets close to anyone, believing they might double cross him," She stood and began pacing, the steady sitting getting to her had made her start to fidget. "He thinks that everyone in the world is out to get him, for some illogical reason. So, Naruto, being a great candidate, seeing as though he never gave up on trying so hard to get into this school, won't give up on Sasuke so easily like most girls would. Naruto will keep coming back, if not, Sasuke will rush to him, pleading that he come back," She smirked to herself, though the other present in the room noticed it and shivered, only guessing at her devilish thoughts. "The other, I told you that it was to keep him away from taking over the school was true too. See, the original owner wrote in his will that Sasuke should take over, since the old man thought he had a lot of … possibilities, hidden inside of himself. "I, being the attendant of the former Director, rest his soul, took the opportunity to change the will for myself to take over," She confided only half the truth. She had duplicated the will and rewrote it, so the original was stashed somewhere, "My reason was the obvious, maybe not to _you_, but obvious none the less. I did it because I believed that Sasuke would turn down any and every offer that came to pass the school, making it slump from one of the best, to one of the worst that people never wanted to go to," Finishing, Tsunade stole a glance at the man who was now sitting in one of the chairs, trying hard to process the information he just received.

The blonde woman stalked over to him, lifting him up from the chair by his arm and led him to the door, "Now get back to work slacker!" She yelled as her threw him out the door and slamming it shut, showing that she was not to be interrupted from her thoughts again unless it was as important as someone dying, if only that someone was someone she liked.

**--**

And here It begins. The new students would be arriving shortly, and Sasuke was loathing every minute of it. Not only was he about to be bombarded by thousands (exaggeration by his standards lol) of egger girls that had heard all of the rumors about his devilish good looks, he was also wasting precious glomping time with his blonde. He dreaded what ever God out there that had cursed/blessed him with such good looks. Right now, the raven was edging toward curse, as he seriously didn't feel like being felt up by a couple hundred freshman college girls that would one day want to get into his pants like all the others.

The ferry sounded, making itself known to all of the teachers that were waiting patently by the docks for all of the new arrivals. Sasuke's blank stare was caught by a girl with pink hair that was chatting with one of the other passengers. He recognized the girl. She was his blonde's ex-girlfriend. Oh happy day, its going to be a lot more lively now than it ever was before. One look at the girl, and the raven knew she was trouble. This year of school was going to be interesting to say the least.

And as expected, most of the girls that were actually gusty, hovered over to Sasuke first, some of the other teachers giving him the evil eye for being an eye sore, others ignoring him and greeting the students as they walked by. Sasuke sighed. This was going to take forever by the way this was paced, and it would be too late to share his exciting news with his little blonde. Yes he had exciting news … didn't I mention that before? And no, its not about Sakura Mcslut, it's something completely different. As if on cue, Sakura made her way over to her long awaited lover, or so she thought.

She smiled sweetly up at him, as if she wasn't fazed by his cold stare, which it seemed she wasn't, "Hi," She cooed, making all the other girls growl at her. She just turned around, glaring at each and everyone of them as if to make her claim on Sasuke, saying that she was his and if anyone got in the way, they'd pay. And when I say _anyone_, I mean, _anyone_. This, the girls took rather … freaky, so they all scattered away from the literature teacher, letting Sakura take him for herself. She turned back to him as though nothing had happened, "My name's Sakura Haruno," She held out her hand. "I met you a year ago, do you remember?" She looked up at him hopeful.

Sasuke took the hand hesitantly, "Yeah," The raven let his hand drop inside his pocket to wipe off the germs he just received from the rosette. He was token by surprise when an arm unrecognizable to him, wrapped itself around his right arm tightly. He looked down at the girl and noticed he was being led away from the docks.

"I hoped you'd be able to show me around," She smiled with her eyes closed, holding tight onto the elders arm so he wouldn't be tempted to run away (like Sasuke would degrade himself and run away). "So, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, getting to the point.

Since everyone on the island knew about his and Naruto's relationship, it wouldn't be a bad thing to tell her he was going out with a guy, and that he was gay, but he thought better about telling her that he was going out with her ex-boyfriend since he had found out by some of his other students, -cough cough- Kiba and Lee -cough cough-, that Naruto had broken up with Sakura because of himself, "Sorry to disappoint," He tried to sound as apologetic as possible as he got the girl to release her vise like grip on him. "I have someone already, but thanks for the offer," He began to head toward the soccer field where he knew Naruto would be right about now, getting ready to take a shower in the boys locker room. Dismissing the thoughts of the blonde lathering himself in soap with the water running down his perfectly tanned body, he was able to hear a 'hmph' and a stomping of her foot, before she stormed away, almost making the ground shake as she pounded away.

**--**

Naruto was indeed showering after he had gotten done chasing the two loons that would mock him about his watching the raven's ass that would sway perfectly in sync with his walk, or as Naruto liked to put it, cat walk. He walked with such little movement, though it looked so hard to do, seemed so glamorous. The blonde had pulled his head to let the hot water hit his face, letting out a soft moan with the way it felt like. To him, it seemed as though everything was being washed away, his fears and thoughts, making his breathing become even as though he were asleep. That's what could possibly happen. The water on his face was almost a dream making him lull into sleep, that is, until he heard the boys locker room door open and shit again.

The blonde didn't think much of it, thinking that it was just another person from a different spot wanting to come and freshen up after practice. He continued to lather his blonde hair, in hopes the other boy wouldn't want to start a conversation. Naruto rinsed and was about to shut off the water, when he heard a snicker he recognized immediately. He turned around so fast he could have gotten whip lash, only to she his lover smirking at him as he leaned up against the door frame that connected the locker room with the showers. And just like that, Naruto began to feel for his safety and his ass that was still a bit sore from late night sex.

Rubbing his wet arm, Naruto looked to the ground, showing his submission to Sasuke in addition, and cleared his throat, "Wha … what are you doing here, Sasuke-sensei?" Naruto questioned, forgetting all about his state of undress, while trying to think of a way to escape from the shower room with out getting ravished until his head burst.

Sasuke started to undo the binding of his tie, "I just got reacquainted with your pink haired ex," He discarded the tie and began to unbutton his white dress shirt, taking in the form of the younger with eagerness. "She clung to me like she would fall into hell if she didn't, and since that girl reeked of fan girl, I need to clean myself off," Sasuke smirked, having already ditched his shirt and was in the process of removing his shoes and socks.

The blonde took a step back, only to realize there was a wall behind him, the water still spitting out of the faucet above, "S-so you came here instead of going back to that fancy apartment of yours?" Naruto retorted, trying his hardest to hide his insecurity.

This wasn't like the blonde, Sasuke could tell. Maybe it had something to do with the place, "This is odd," Sasuke said as he entered the shower room, fully naked, striding over to Naruto with out hesitation. He stood just above the blonde, hand on one side of the blonde's head to steady himself, the other holding Naruto's chin with a finger and thumb, forcing the blonde to look up at him, "Usually by now you'd be attacking me on your own accord. What's so different now?" Sasuke's face was serious, and Naruto could tell he was trying to pry into the blonde's mind to seek the answer.

Naruto shook his head feverously and placed his hands on the ravens chest, making Sasuke shutter, "I-its not that I don't want to," The blonde paused, looking around as if someone were watching them. "Its just that we're in a public locker room, what if someone comes in?" He looked up at the literature teacher with gleaming blue eyes that showed worry.

Sasuke let out a slight laugh at that, "Idiot, I'm not stupid," Sasuke lowered his head to steal a quick kiss from the blonde. "I locked the door after I entered the building," he smirked from the look on Naruto's face, the blonde had changed mood, but was still a little uneasy about the situation.

Naruto averted his gaze to look to the side wall. The water was pouring down on them as Sasuke moved his face to just barely kiss the crease of Naruto's lips, making the blonde close his eyes and turn his head to get more of the tease Sasuke was providing him, despite other people walking in or not. The raven let his hands slip down Naruto's sides, making the blonde moan into Sasuke's mouth. Pleased with his little effort to make the blonde sound beneath him, Sasuke aimed his hands lower until they rested on the blonde's hips. He caressed the skin gently, pinking Naruto up where he stood and making the blonde wrap his legs around his waist.

Naruto began to play with Sasuke's tresses that rested, soaked with water from the down pour above them, on the raven's slick neck. When air became a necessity, Naruto pulled away, only to realize his head was so close to the wall, it made a loud smack after releasing his mouth from Sasuke, though he didn't seem to care, seeing as though Sasuke had started to stroke him lovingly in between their bodies. The now fully erect member arching into Sasuke's hand begging for release, something that wouldn't come easily, if Sasuke had a say in it that is.

"Haa … ahh … S-Sasuke-sensei," Naruto gasped, laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder for support. The blonde's hands had ceased playing with the hair that lay on Sasuke's neck, and were now latched around his head, desperate for leverage for when his climax would hit. Much to his disapproval, Sasuke stopped his stroking and took Naruto into another blasted kiss. Being stolen away from the kiss, Naruto barely noticed his entrance being invaded by something large and hard.

"Ahh … !" If possible, Naruto squeezed his eyes harder together. Sasuke hadn't prepared the blonde, and the sudden large intrusion had made Naruto pull on Sasuke's hair in a sort of release. Grunting, Sasuke held Naruto in place on the wall while he dove deeper into the blonde's anus, waiting to hit that one spot that made the blonde scream out in pleasure, music to the raven's ears.

It began in soft thrusts that began to go increasingly harder as the raven continued. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's free neck, leaving what would soon be a hicky. He then began to pump the blonde again, keeping in rhythm with his out lustful thrusts that were now very strong and made the blonde gasp every time Sasuke hit the nerves that sent flares of heat coursing through out Naruto that went straight into Sasuke.

Naruto soon felt his climax coming soon, so he took the remainder time to … tease the raven casually. The blonde raised his head just enough so he could see Sasuke's ear behind his wet ebony hair. Tucking the irritating cells behind the ear, Naruto began to lick and nip at Sasuke's only weak spot, making the raven groan in what the blonde assumed was pleasure. Naruto's body began to tremble as he hit his climax, making the white liquid hit his and Sasuke's stomach's, as some escaped to rest on the raven's chin, only to be washed away with the water that never stopped flow. As feeling the blonde's muscles tighten around his shaft, Sasuke too let himself go, releasing his seed into Naruto mercilessly.

They both fought to catch their breath again as they leaned up against the wall, Naruto still attached to Sasuke's hips, with Sasuke still inside Naruto. The raven let out a breath of air, finally gaining his breath again. He raised his head to note that the blonde was still resting on his shoulder, "Naruto," He petted the blonde lightly through wet strands of hair. When he didn't get an answer, Sasuke pulled the hair back, bringing Naruto to look him in the eye. The blonde's eyes were half lidded, full of lust and what Sasuke suspected to be love for himself, he could help but let a sincere smile form on his lips faintly, "I want to ask you something, Naruto," He looked the blonde in the eye and noticed how the blonde had to fight to keep focus. Soccer practice must have been too much for the blonde, and then a heated round with his literature teacher, it was probably torture to be awake right now.

With all he could muster, "Hmm?" Naruto asked batting his eyes to keep them from staying closed completely to be token into the depth of darkness known as sleep.

That made the smile on Sasuke's face grow. Naruto was always cute to him when he tried to keep focus on something when half asleep or dazed. He rested his forehead on the blonde's, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again and raising his head to look into the blue orbs of his lover, "I wanted to know, if you wanted to stay in my um … condo … with me?" His voice serious, but with the slightest touch of pleading found by the blonde and it made his frown turn into a belated smile.

Naruto nodded on spot with earnest. He'd waited for this for a while now, seeing as though he didn't use his dorm if only for sex and a shower. After accepting his teachers offer, the blonde did little from slipping his head onto the bigger shoulder for support as he drifted into a peaceful sleep laying in his lover's arms. Sasuke was too busy studying his face from the corner of his eye as he slipped out of Naruto finally and turned off the water. He carried Naruto's sleeping form into the locker room and dressed him before he dressed himself, grabbing Naruto's bad, and easing out the door, carrying Naruto bridal style while having his blonde's book bag draped over his shoulder in a very uncomfortable fashion. He began to make his way to the apartment building Tsunade made to let his blonde sleep peacefully in their new home, if only for the school year.

**--**

Sakura was steamed about Sasuke brushing her off like that, especially after she had gotten rid of all those other girls that were begging him to sleep with them. Sakura didn't necessarily want to sleep with the raven, she just wanted to get Naruto back, though in her mind going around with the famous Uchiha teacher would he … thrilling. She was in the dorm of hers and Hinata Hyuga, though she was becoming very fidgety and longed to go out side and stretch her legs.

She made up her mind and dashed out into the cool fall air, basking in the sent of random flower scents the island was littered with, she decided to find Sasuke and try again. If anything the rosette could probably make Sasuke break up with his current girl-friend and Sakura could take her place. It was a good plan, that is, until she saw Sasuke walking across the grass, carrying a limp form in his arms. Someone she couldn't quite make out. She got closer, ducking into some bushes to get a better look. And to her disgust, she found the body in Sasuke's arms to be her ex! How dare he go out with the guy she wanted next! Screw what she was saying before! Now all that the girl wanted was revenge against the blonde for taking her raven away from her, and she knew the best possible way too. She just had to wait until classes would start. That would be the signal of Naruto Uzumaki's early demise. Laughing evilly to herself, Sakura went back to her dorm to work on the plans for the first day of school.

**--**

By the time Sasuke had reached his home, Naruto had nuzzled his head into Sasuke's neck and grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt. That made Sasuke smile to himself. The blonde was just too cute. He opened the door and shut it again with his foot after he entered fully. Entering his room, Sasuke lay Naruto on his king sized bed that was neatly made. He took off Naruto's bag and searched for some clothes for the blonde to wear. Naruto was of course in his school uniform, and that didn't do much good for sleeping. Finding nothing, the raven made for his dresser and pulled out a red log sleeve night shirt he had never seen before, which he thought odd since he used the drawer almost every day and never came across this shirt before. Dismissing the thoughts, Sasuke shed Naruto's shirt and pants, leaving him clad in only his boxers, making Sasuke want to take him over again. He slipped the red night shirt onto the sleeping blonde while fighting with his body to keep from touching the blonde more.

Naruto, now in his night-night shirt, pulled some of the covers over himself because of his legs being bare. Sasuke found it quite adorable. The raven changed clothes as well, then walking back into the living room where his teacher's desk resided. He sat on his computer chair and looked at all the papers he had yet to grade (summer homework). Sighing to himself, the teacher pushed the papers aside and brought his laptop up, figuring he could search the internet until his eyelids protested against himself, which didn't take long. About two hours of randomly browsing the internet, Sasuke's head began to droop and his vision strained to keep focus. He decided after he had almost smacked his head on the keys of his laptop, that he might as well join his blonde in the bed and fall asleep.

When Sasuke entered the bedroom again, he was greeted with a very wild looking lump in the middle of his bed. Curious, even though he already knew it to be Naruto, he pulled the covers away, revealing a balled up blonde who looked like he would be resting in a nest of some kind. Chuckling to himself, Sasuke entered the bed and pulled the sleeping blonde up to him. Naruto came easily and nuzzled his head into Sasuke's collar bone like he would normally. Soon after taking in a couple breaths filled with the blonde's scent, Sasuke was lulled to sleep by the constant beat of their hearts, almost as if they were one. He hoped that this would never leave him. Now that he had it, he doubted he could ever live with out the blonde.

**--**

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope i was able to update sooner than last time. My stupid computer is all wack and closes out of my word document absent mindedly, as if it had a mind lol. Anyway, cookies for all readers! -tosses cookies in the air- Please stay tuned to this story as well as watching out for a new story I'm going to post, and to anyone's like or dislike, its a KH fanfiction. So who ever like's Soriku, Akuroku, and Hate Kairi and Namine, you'll read it most definently. tootlesss!


	7. Turning point: disaster strikes

**Treading Uncharted Territories Ch7**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the related Naruto Characters.

**Warning:** Sasunaru, Sakura mischief.

**CH7**

**6 days until classes began;**

After Sakura seen Sasuke and Naruto together on their way back to Sasuke's _home_, she's been plotting her revenge, unknown to her roommate, Hinata Hyuga. This made her all the more happier. If no one knew about the plan, she was set in score. All she really wanted was to come to this school and get Naruto back, but seeing him with the guy he dumbed her over, pissed the rosette to the fullest. Now, all she wants is to get revenge on the blonde, and get Sasuke to herself. All was set, now all she had to do was wait for classes to start for her to put her plan in motion.

**5 days until classes begun;**

At their home, Sasuke noticed that his blonde charge hadn't stepped outside since the day at the showers, which was only two days ago. Naruto had already missed two practices for soccer, and yet he continued to sit at the large window in the living room and just stare out it until his eyes hurt. After his eyes were burnt to a crisp, he went for a shower and went to bed, no matter what time of day. And if your wondering, yes Sasuke was keeping a schedule on the blonde. Everyday was the same, wake up, eat barely anything, not let Sasuke ravish him, stare out the window, take a shower, and go to bed. This, of course, concerned the raven haired teacher. He'd question the blonde, but Naruto knew better and silenced Sasuke with sex. It was always the same.

Now, instead of trying to make him talk, Sasuke had begun to stay away from the blonde when the sophomore ached for the raven's touch. It was slightly working, since he'd finally got an answer to why Naruto was in a daze all the time. And of course it was because of his ex-girlfriend. Naruto thought something bad was going to happen since she's here, and that she had a major crush on the literature teacher like all the other girls. Sasuke had laughed at him and said he was over reacting. As it were, Naruto was sitting on the bed reading a book, something he normally wouldn't do, and Sasuke was sitting at his desk right outside the bedroom door. Naruto still wouldn't come to terms with his feelings, making him confused and irritated. Sasuke had already sorted through his feelings very professionally, and announced he had fallen for the blonde, but he only told this to the voices in his head. They'd just have to wait until classes began to get a full view their current situation.

**4 days until classes began;**

Tsunade was on endge, like always when the knew school year started. Luckily, this time no student went missing from the group like Naruto had a year prier. She was in her office, stamping important paper work for the school, carefully checking over things to make sure everything was in full working order. After all, a Director's job is never done.

Through out the last few days though, she'd noticed Sasuke and Naruto getting along more than they normally did, and this, she dubbed, was the turning point in their relationship, even if it would shatter later when that rosette had her way. And yes the Director knew of Sakura's evil vicious plan, but made no move to stop it. I know what your thinking, but Tsunade had a good reason to not interfere. With a little help from Sakura, who wouldn't even know she was doing it, Sasuke and Naruto would be able to confess their feelings. I know, most of you might be a little confused about this, but you'll understand soon enough. Now leave the Director for her work is piling up thanks to our intrusion.

**3 days until classes began;**

Things seemed slow on the soccer field with Naruto no where in sight. Lee and Kiba noticed that he hadn't come to practice for three whole days. Usually the blonde would be jumping for joy at the mention of soccer practice, but as of late, the blonde sophomore was no where to be found. The only thing Kiba and Lee could come up with was that Sasuke had kidnapped him and is now repeatedly raping his ass off. And when I say _kidnap_ I mean, Sasuke barricaded the door to his home so Naruto wouldn't run away (like he would anyway). So without their star player, the brunet and the busy brow juniors began practice again in misery.

**2 days until classes began;**

As the days for school to start drew ever nearer, Sakura could only contain the excitement she held for her trap was right on the money. She'd get Sasuke easily. All the rosette had to do was place a little card on the ravens and the blonde's desk. It was so simple! Then all she had to do was wait until one of them showed up in the designated area she picked and make the other think he was cheating on him with her. So simple and yet so devious.

She had to hand it to herself, not most people, let alone a college freshmen, would be able to come up and pull off this perfect plan. Though, when she wasn't fantasizing over her ingenious plan, she was outside or in a building doing research or reading, and many times when she went out, she'd have to take in the nasty sight of her raven with that blonde. Her ex. Sakura could hardly stand the sight of the two together, and wished the first day of school would come sooner so she could separate the two.

**1 day until classes began;**

There were only a few hours separating Naruto from confronting his furious girlfriend. In lay mans terms, the blonde was scared shitless. Sasuke had put him in bed and cuddled him until the poor boy stopped shaking. He had slight tremors still, but it helped with Sasuke near by. Said raven was in his mini kitchen cooking a small meal for the two of them before they would have to go to bed and inevitably go to school in the morning. It wasn't all that bad. Okay so that was an exaggeration. Everything was a riot. Naruto had trashed the house while he was in major-break-down mode, and on top of that, they probably weren't going to get a restful sleep because the blonde was terrified. Oh sure, Sasuke tried his best to stop the shaking and the hiccups, but Naruto kept thinking about what the rosette would do to him for going out with the literature teacher she had a crush on.

Sasuke shut off the stove and placed the food on a T.V tray to take into the bedroom. He entered cautiously, just incase Naruto tried to throw another vase at him because the blonde thought he was Sakura. Thankfully, the blonde was curled tightly into the sheets and was staring out the window in the room. Sasuke approached him by putting some of his weight onto the bed, making Naruto turn to him and smile. That dazzling smile of his that made the raven crave the blonde as though he were an addiction. The teacher set the food down on the desk not too far from the bed and sat next to the blonde while draping an arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer. The blonde snuggled into his dominant, the comfort welcome.

"Will you be alright to go tomorrow?" Sasuke questioned as he lay his head atop the blonde's in order to relieve his stressed muscles, if only a little.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I got over most of the fear by hitting you," He chuckled, closing his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep.

"None of that until you've eaten," The teacher shook the blonde's shoulder, making Naruto's eyes snap open. "You haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. Its not good for your health," He finished while getting up and getting the food he had discarded moments before.

The raven sat back down by Naruto with the food on his lap. Naruto took a rice ball and nibbled on it while he let himself get lost in thought. Sasuke on the other hand, stared at the blonde next to him. It was a mystery as to why the blonde was so scared at something so small. It was going to be hard going into school tomorrow, they both knew that. Still, while it lasted, they could be near each other for comfort tonight.

They finished eating most of the food on the T.V tray, and after Sasuke took it back into the kitchen, he stripped and readied himself for sleep. Naruto was already in his pajama's, seeing as though he never left the house, he never changed out of anything other than night clothes (he and Sasuke had brought most of Naruto's clothes from the sophomore's dorm a few weeks into their relationship). The blonde lay underneath the large comforter he made Sasuke use because the school being so close to the water made it really cold at night. The raven crawled up the bed in his hands and knees, making sure Naruto was under him.

Sasuke looked down at the blonde who had his head turned away from the raven towards the window, "Naruto," He called. His voice eerily seductive to the blonde.

Naruto knew what that meant. Sasuke wanted to fuck, and he was going to get it weather the blonde liked it or not. Though, Naruto would _try_ to stop it, "Sasuke-sensei," He said blankly as in a statement rather than a question. His gaze was brought to stare at black eyes that had a ghostly shadow cast from the light protruding through the window. He glared hard at those eyes, trying to make the other quit hassling him and let him sleep, "I'm going to bed, thank you. And I advise you to do the same, sensei," He turned over, making his hip lightly brush up onto the bulge that was seized in Sasuke's pajama pants. The immediate action; Naruto swallowed … hard.

"Come now," The raven lowered his head and began to nibble on the blonde's ear. "Using an honorific specifically used for a teacher, and when I'm not even teaching?" He smirked. "I'm ashamed," Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear as he moved his mouth to start sucking on Naruto's neck.

Naruto let out a whimper, "W-why? Do you want me … to call you Sasuke-teme instead?" the blonde's lips lifted in an awkward smirk that didn't last long as Sasuke ran his slightly cold hands under Naruto's shirt, making goosebumps appear on the tanned flesh.

Sasuke didn't give answer. Instead, he let his mouth run over Naruto's neck and let one of his hands go from holding the blonde's together to roam over Naruto's forming abs. The soccer star let out a moan that went right through the raven and to his throbbing appendage. His hand immediately moved lower to the blonde's pajama shorts, slipping his hand underneath the band and caressing hot flesh. Naruto hand long since stopped struggling, so Sasuke let his hands free. Said hands made their way to the literature teachers shoulders to hang on for dear life. It was their last night together that they didn't have to worry about anything else, and Sasuke wanted to make the most of it.

Naruto shivered, feeling his whole body pulse and tingle. He wanted it badly, yes, but he didn't want to do it when all he could think about was the pink haired girl that was to execute him tomorrow. So to put it bluntly;

This. Had. To stop.

The raven was working on taking Naruto's shorts off when he felt immense pain radiate from his groin to through out his whole body. He groaned and fell over to the side of Naruto, and scrunched up in a ball to try and ford off some of the pain that was still intact. The blonde on the other hand, leaped from the bed, taking a pillow and a blanket with him. He glared at Sasuke before he made his way into the living room to sleep on the couch.

So your probably wondering what happened, or you've already figured it out. Well, simply put, Naruto had kicked him in the balls. Maybe not the best way to fend off your attacker, but it did its job. As for the victim, he was currently still crunched in a ball, trying to release the last of the pain before getting up. Naruto on the other hand had crashed the moment he fell onto the couch and was now in a semi-deep slumber, and once the last remaining once of pain left his body, Sasuke got up and headed into the living room. He rounded the couch and watched the blonde sleep before hoisting him up bridal style to carry him back into the bed room.

He gently lay the blonde on the bed before getting in himself. Naruto unconsciously moved into the warmth, startling Sasuke a bit. The raven let a genuine smile grace his lips as he curled his arms around his soccer star and take in his scent. The blonde smelt like sunshine and that new fragrance in the shampoo bottle Sasuke had bought a couple days back. It made his smile grow, but soon, he found himself sliding off into the dark and eventually be led into oblivion known as sleep.

**0.o.0.o**

The next morning, Naruto woke up to a very annoying sun burning his eyelids off. He groggily sat up, wiping his left eye with his palm to try and relax it. After blinking a couple times, the blonde slugged his way out of bed an over to the big window adjacent to the bed. Looking out, he noticed girls and guys heading to the big building known as the central building of the college. They were all wearing uniforms and laughing away as they approached said building. Naruto was confused as they disappeared from sight only to be replaced with more people going to the same building. Why were they wearing uniforms and going into the school this early? Oh, that's right it's the first day of school.

Hold on. Rewind. First … day … of … "Holy shit!" Naruto shouted loudly into the glass that reverberated the sound and made his ears ring. He ran back to the bed only to position his arm in the center of the fluffy sheets and amazingly lift his whole body over the huge mattress and land safely on the other side. He was about to run into the living room when Sasuke appeared in the door way with a cup of coffee. Lets just say the ending result wasn't so pretty. It ended up having the blonde's shirt soaked in the hot liquid, making him take it off hastily and the raven standing still where his footing caught him. His hand held in the air, holding the invisible mug that once held his coffee. Said cup was shattered on the ground by Naruto's shirt.

The blonde looked up at the raven nervously. He landed on his butt a good 5 feet away from the literature teacher. He looked around until he set his gaze on the face of his pretend lover. Said face never once changing, "Uh … um sorry, I'll c-clean it up," Naruto muttered as he shakily stood and made his way to pick up the glass.

Sasuke shook his head slightly to get himself out of the daze he was trapped in. He lowered his hand, making him lower his gaze as well. His eyes stuck on the blonde that was shirtless and stacking pieces of his once black mug in his once white shirt. When the blonde looked up at Sasuke again, the raven immediately took him into the bathroom with out a word and sat him on the sink. The blonde, to say the least, was confused and flustered. He watched his teacher rummage through some cabinets, finally taking out some peroxide and a bandage. Naruto tilted hi head to the side and was about to ask why the raven was holding the items when he felt something like a warm liquid land on his left hand. Hesitantly, he looked down to his hand only to find glistening red liquid droplet a top it. With his right hand, he lightly touched his left cheek, pulled away, and lo and behold, there was the red liquid on his finger tips too.

How he had missed the pain was beyond him let alone the blood that trickled down his cheek and onto his hand. He wasn't panicked, he just wanted to know how he could have not felt the pain that was beginning to make itself known. In an instant, Sasuke was taking a tissue to his face to wipe up the extra blood. The raven placed the peroxide and bandage in between Naruto's legs. He took the peroxide and dabbed the tissue with some of the very foul smelling liquid. The tissue was placed on the cut making the blonde wince and lift his now clean left hand to Sasuke's that was holding the cloth to the burning cut and hold on.

"Its not that deep, but don't mess with it," The raven instructed. He lowered the tissue and opened the bandage to place it on the cut and throw away the garbage. "I'll clean up the mess, you try and get a shower. Be careful of the cut," He placed a chaste kiss to the blonde's forehead before leaving the bathroom with out a word of response from Naruto.

Soccer star on the other hand stayed quietly in the bathroom as he heard the pieces of broken glass be picked up and disposed of. He slid off the sink and started the shower, took off all of the clothing that remained and entered the rain. Once he got out, he had to replace the bandage, he exited the bathroom with a towel around his hips and made his way over to the closet to get out a school uniform and put it on. When he entered the little kitchen area, Sasuke was drinking coffee out of a different mug and reading his laptop computer screen. He acknowledged the blonde by nodding to him before Naruto went out of his peripheral view off toward the refrigerator. The blonde got out a container of milk and poured himself a glass after he got down a plastic cup from a cupboard, not wanting to take anymore chances with glass.

"I have to go now, but the last bell doesn't ring for another hour or so," Sasuke stated as he shut his laptop and held it under his arm. He moved over to the blonde who placed his glass on the counter in front of himself. Sasuke raised his head, giving him a small kiss, "It wasn't your fault about the mug. Don't worry about it," It was like the raven could read Naruto's mind. Sasuke ran a hand through Naruto's blonde tresses before moving out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Naruto waited until he heard the click of the door to take action. He cleaned up his glass after emptying the liquid into his mouth. Then the blonde made his way into the bedroom again to pick up his bag and out the front door. Even though he had an hour, it didn't mean he couldn't get out. He exited the building and made his way over to the soccer field to see if either Kiba or Lee were there. He really hoped Kiba was there instead of Lee. He took to the brunet more than the other raven. The blonde wasn't very sure why, but he did. Naruto took to the soccer field and was unaware that he was being stalked. As the blonde placed a foot onto the field, his stalker rushed him and tackled him to the ground, pinning him under the followers body. After the pain subsided, Naruto opened his eyes to get a glance of his captor. Though, he had to blink a few times, the voice gave him away.

"Heya Naruto!" Kiba almost shouted with the usual grin plastered on his face. "Haven't seen you in a week! Me and Lee were wondering if you were going to come," The brunet was currently straddling the blonde and had his arms at either side of Naruto's face.

"First of all, its 'Lee and I'," Naruto corrected. "Second off, if you don't want me to kick your balls too, I suggest you get the fuck off me," The blonde's voice was clear and straight.

"Woooh ho, okay bucko," Kiba eased himself off the blonde, stood up and held out a hand for Naruto to take and stand as well. "You alright? I didn't mean to hurt ya," He said apologetically after lifting the blonde to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto kept his gaze fixated on the grass below, making Kiba think there was something more to it. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now. You know, with Sakura being here and all," He took his time looking up at the brunet before rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hey," Kiba interjected. "How 'bout we go to the snack bar over at the other side of the field and get something to eat. I haven't had anything yet, and you look like you could use a distraction," His smirk was back ten fold as he took the blonde around the shoulder and led him down the field to the other side.

**0.o.0.o**

They sat on the grass not too far from the snack bar where Naruto and Kiba had gotten their share of dumplings. Kiba was on his third and final dumpling when he looked over at Naruto, noticing the blonde hadn't eaten any of his share. This worried the brunet. Naruto was one of his best friends and was glad to have met the blonde a year back, even though he was skeptical at first glance. What he thought was friendship, blossomed into love for the blonde. And for you idiots out there, that means Kiba had a little crush on the soccer star. The sad and far off look the blonde was giving made Kiba's stomach churn with guilt. How he wanted that look to disappear from the face of the earth. He wanted to see Naruto smile again, and something in his gut said that Sasuke was behind this look of sadness and dread.

Putting on his best smile, Kiba looked at the blonde hopefully, "You know, Naruto, the team and I were thinking about making you captain again. I mean, I know you said no the last time, but you've learned more now right?" The brunet looked to the grass for support but was only greeted with the early morning dew. "So we were hoping that you would say yes, and I know I'd be _very_ happy to see you captain and-"

"Kiba?"

The brunet halted all sound when the blonde spoke up. His voice was barely above a whisper and the tone was that of the dead, "Y-yes Naruto?" Kiba tried to look brave, he really did, but with the hurtful expression on Naruto's face when he looked up was devastating and it made the brunet want to kill who ever put it there, and then make amends himself.

The soccer star looked away hesitantly, "Will you …," He paused trying to think of his sentence before speaking it. The brunet was looking very hopeful indeed. "Will you … be there to pick me up if I were to fall?" He looked back at Kiba, tears riming his eyes, though he did little to conceal it from his best friend.

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed. '_Who ever put that expression on the most beautiful face on the planet is going to regret me being friends Naruto._' Kiba thought as he placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder to try and comfort him even just a little, "Baka," Kiba started, standing up and pulling the blonde to stand up along with him. "I'll always be around. And if you need me, call any time. I'll pick up," He smiled warmly at Naruto, hoping some of the happiness he had was rubbing off on the soccer star.

Naruto let the tears fall as he embraced Kiba heavily. His tears soaking the slightly taller boy's white shirt. Me muttered a word of thanks as the brunet retracted from his shock and wrapped his arms around the blonde to give some more comfort. They stayed that way for quite a while, neither one daring to move the other. Naruto was basking in the warmth and the acceptance he felt in the brunets arms. Kiba, loving that the soccer star would look to him for such comfort from himself. It made his insides jump and do a back flip. He felt like he was on top of the world with his crush embracing him tightly, his tears soaking the brunets shirt, but he could careless. Right now, all he had to do was show love, and hope love returned just as equally.

But you know as they say, all good things must come to an end. And it did as soon as the school bell rang. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other before finally leaving the others warmth, "I'll see ya later, kid," Kiba ruffled the blonde's spikes and walked off, waving over his shoulder.

Naruto quickly made his way to his own first period, and so started the day of the worst.

**0.o.0.o**

Fifth period came around meaning Naruto and Kiba met up out side the cafeteria stand before heading to literature. Naruto knew what was coming, he just wished he could skip it and hide under a rock. They were discussing something unimportant as they approached the door that lead to the room Sasuke taught it. Naruto hesitated upon entering and made a turn to leave when the back of his collar was yanked and he was thrown into the class room, barely standing up before hitting one of the many long rows of desks.

The blonde was about to yell curses at the brunet when a flash of pink invaded his vision and was held tightly around the neck. First, he was like 'WTF', but then he realized the pink to be his ex-girlfriend's hair and that she was the one holding him. He sighed, looking down at the girl that was crying into his jacket, like he had been doing to his best friend. The soccer star patted the girls head nervously, "S-Sakura?" Naruto stuttered. He wasn't very good with old people, mind you.

"I missed you so much Naruto," She sobbed. Her best friend Hinata was just in the back ground, trying to say something, but looked as though she was mute or something. "I missed you so much, and it hurt," She looked up, her eyes puffy and red. "Please," She muttered before inching toward the blonde's lips desperately.

Naruto snapped his eyes shut until they stung. He wanted to kiss her back, no matter how wantonly it was. But when her lips brushed his own, a vision of Sasuke invaded his peripheral view and he shoved her away forcefully. Lets just say, she almost fell over a chair. Almost. His gaze was stern and serious as she looked at him with hurt embedded in her eyes, "There is no more _us_ Sakura. I'm with someone else now," And if on queue, Sasuke appeared in the door way silencing any whispering or chattering. Naruto shot around so fast he could have gotten whiplash.

Sasuke had his eyes shut as he walked unfazed toward his desk. Once there, he opened his eyes as if something was out of place. The raven picked up a white piece of paper, assumingly read the print for his eyes moved back and forth in their sockets. He put the paper down along with his things and began to write something on the head board. As he put the marker down, he glared over to Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Hinata. Immediately, the four scurried up the star way and into an empty seat. After the raven dubbed everything to be in order, he continued, "My name's Sasuke, its Sasuke-sensei to you students," He shut his eyes again, crossing his arms. "For the first years, I'm glad you chose my class, but you will not be getting off easily, so if you picked this class just to be close to me or a student, I suggest you get your schedule changed as soon as possible," He opened his eyes as he heard the shuffling of feet. A girl had stood up. "Yes?" He stared at her. She said nothing, just stood there with her face scarlet and her hands latching onto the hem of her white blouse, "If you have nothing to say, please sit so that I may continue with the opening," His voice was stern and mono as he shut his eyes again.

The girl quickly took her seat. "As I was saying, I do not go easy on you, even if you become my favorite," His eyes, now open, darted to the blonde that was sitting six rows up. He smirked when the blonde copied the mute girl. "This year will be hard as long as you continue to dabble. I expect nothing more than your all, and if you slack, you will be kicked out of this class," The raven picked up some papers and started to pass them out to the first row for them to hand the other students. "This is your first assinment, please do your best. All of the instructions are listed on the paper. That is a rule here in my class," He eyed all of the students thoroughly. "**I do not teach you anything and grade you to your will**." Some students gulped, some hit their heads on the table in front of them and some just passed out flat.

As Sakura passed the papers up to Naruto, she blew him a kiss and tapped the paper, signaling that there was a note in the stack. The blonde shook the papers, soon enough a note fell out with his name on it, though hit was printed off on the computer. He took a paper and handed the stack off to Kiba who sat next to him. He eyed the paper before deciding to open it for it was making him curios and skeptical. He noticed the inside was printed off of a computer also. It read;

_**The janitors closet at the end of the hall after fifth period.**_

Sasuke wanted to meet him. It was probably another sex call. Sasuke had a lot of those during the day last year, only due to short tempers and having to put up with the brutal old woman that ran the school. So, it wasn't anything new. Naruto huffed and looked down at Sasuke who was staring intently back at him. That made his face burn and he quickly turned to the paper on his desk, taking new vivid interest in the text. It was embarrassing for him to have to come to school and look at the man who panted his name when ever they made love. And let me tell you, its not easy in the least.

Kiba looked over at the blonde who was currently glaring at his new homework with a passion to burn holes through the wood underneath. It ticked him off to know his teacher of all people could make Naruto flush like that. The brunet turned his gaze down to his teacher to see him still staring at Naruto. He left the blonde wallow in self pity for only a moment as he snuck a glance at Kiba, and smirked knowingly. That made the brunets insides bubble. No way was this guy the one to make Naruto shout with- no, don't finish that, it will only hurt. Kiba was going to make the blonde scream his name into the night, even if it meant failing the literature class.

**0.o.0.o**

After fifth period had come to an end, the class more than willingly shuffled out of the class with haste. Kiba waited at the door for the soccer star to make his appearance. He smiled warmly when Naruto came staggering out, "Lets go to lunch Naruto, my treat," Kiba said proclaimed as he dug into his pants pocket to fish for his money around various other objects of no interest.

The blonde shook his head and smiled kindly at the older boy, "No thanks Kiba, I'm gonna go try and figure this homework out back at my dorm. I'll meet back up with you in two hours," He waved and made his way toward the end of the hall way, leaving a very sad and very rueful brunet behind.

Naruto crept his way down the extended, dead hall way toward his destination; the janitors closet. Lord only knew how many other people had done it in that same room, and unbeknownst to him, were currently doing it. Approaching the door, Naruto heard grunts and small whispers coming from inside the small room. Of course Naruto didn't want to go in, knowing someone was already in there, but what if Sasuke came and shouted something. He'd be embarrassed and the people on the inside would hate him for being a peeping tom, or pervert. Which ever you prefer. Anyway, the blonde took a hold of the handle and hesitated as he heard the following, a grunt then "Sakura", then a moan and "Oh Sasuke". It almost made the blonde lurch, but being a dare devil and to much of an idiot to walk away, he opened the door.

What his eyes say made him furious, sad, betrayed, forgotten and smashed. There, in the janitors closet was his 'fake' lover and his ex-girlfriend sucking face. That made him make a sound that began to sound like he was about to throw up. He just couldn't look away. It was so horrid, it froze him solid. His eyes were stinging, but not from staying still, he was beginning to build tears that threatened to gush out at any moment.

Sasuke broke apart from Sakura and looked toward the door in horror, "Naruto …," Sasuke began. Sakura, currently having her hands around the ravens shoulders and having one of her hands entangled within his tresses, was glaring at Naruto with the faint distinction of victory riming her eyes.

"No! Shut the hell up!" Naruto shouted. "I've had it! Tsunade-sama was wrong, you don't have trust issues, your just a cheat! A fucking cheat!" With that, he thrust his body away from the grusme scene and raced down the hall way at lightning speed. Not even Sasuke's constant yelling make the blonde slow in pace.

**0.o.0.o**

Lunch to say the least was boring as fuck. With only Lee to keep him company, Kiba lost all interest as the big eyebrow kid kept blabbering away at something unimportant. The brunet was currently rapping his mind around the blonde. But just as the clothes began to peal away from the tanned body he seen so many times in the shower, his teacher, Sasuke, started to caress and abuse the tanned flesh making the blonde moan, whimper and arch his body into the raven. That thought alone made Kiba want to strangle something and then go let his lunch be tasted for the second time in the men's restroom.

Kiba stood up, making the other teen stop talking and eye him warily. The brunet just took his tray to the garbage to dispose of it. That was, until his cell phone went off. The students were aloud to have cell phones on during lunch and study hall, as long as they were on vibrate or silent. Kiba slid his envy open. He received a text from Naruto. This made him giddy, wanting nothing more than to jump up and down right in the middle of the mess hall, but he stopped wen he thought of why the blonde would be contacting him with in the two hours he said they'd meet up. It wasn't like the soccer star to call in between or come late. This made Kiba worry and fret.

Slowly. Oh so slowly, Kiba opened the file. It read;

_**My dorm now, please.**_

Oh and how happy he would have been. Key words- would have. Kiba literally threw the tray at one of the teachers, making them yell "You have ten demerits!", but the brunet didn't care. He had to get to the blonde as soon as possible. Even if it meant getting demerits, lower grades, or even be expelled. He didn't give a shit.

**0.o.0.o**

Sasuke ran to his apartment. He lashed the door open, almost making it come off its hinges. He sprinted into the bed room, taking in all of the new empty space and open closet. Naruto had packed his bags and left. It was all Sasuke had to keep him from going to the younger's dorm and screaming at him, but he had more important things to attend to. Her name, was Tsunade.

**0.o.0.o**

Tsunade sat at her usual desk, drinking her usual drink and signing her only name to the documents in front of her. It was after fifth period for Naruto, so she expected Sasuke would be paying her a visit pretty soon. She sighed, having thought long and hard about what she was going to tell the raven when he appeared. It was only fair that he knew the truth now, than find out later, she supposed. She stood, abandoning her drink and her pen to stand facing the windows. The sky had grown dark, and was about to pour rain no doubt. What a sad way to treat such a sensitive day. Rain always made someone feel sad. It was as though the heavens above were weeping for someone human that had lost something dear, or at something just as heart breaking.

As expected, the door to her room was thrust open rather roughly and not to mention loudly. One of the guards came to stop the intruder, "Sir, please you may not enter with out permission from the Director. If you will be so kind as to step back and shut the-" He was socked in the face by a fist that came from none other than a very pissed off Sasuke.

He advanced on the desk that separated him and the Director after shutting the door with a loud slam. The raven fisted his hands, trying to keep a cool head when it came to talking to her. She had known something, and he was going to find out what, "I demand you tell me what you did to Naruto to make him sleep with me," He ordered. As if he would ever call her by her name.

She chuckled, "So you found out, hm?" She said smirking. "I'll tell you all you want, but please, have a seat," She motioned her hands toward a leather chair beyond the desk by the flaring literature teacher. Tsunade then took to her own chair behind the safety of her desk, "I'm glad we have this chance to talk, Sasuke," She smiled at him, making the raven glower at her.

"I didn't come her for a warm environment. I want to know what the hell you did to Naruto," He persisted. Sasuke gripped the arm rests in an attempt to release some small amount of his anger to no avail. "Was it black mail?" He gritted through clenched teeth, making the sound less coherent than normal.

She laughed, "Oh, no. Of course not. The kid did it all on his own whim," She smirked victoriously at Sasuke who looked like he was about to fly over the desk and attack her at any moment. "When Naruto came here, you began to talk more, Sasuke. I had Naruto make you trust him so you could be like your old self before the previous Director passed on," Tsunade palmed her cheek. "I only did it for you, but you know, the kid does have feelings for you," The blonde woman looked towards him again.

"Stop changing the subject. Is that all you really did it for?" He ebbed her on. She was hiding something and he knew it. Though, he just didn't know what.

She sighed and swung her chair around to face the windows that were now being bombarded with hard droplets of rain, "Your cunning never ceases to amaze me. Yes, I did it for another reason too, and I will step down from Director if you wish," Tsunade knew he was going to retort, so she held out her finger that only had her index finger up, signaling 'one minute'. "See, I changed the directors will. You were supposed to originally take his place afterward, but as I saw you wilt away after he passed, I put my name down instead," With this, she stood, peering at Sasuke to take in the look of shock and pain that laced Sasuke's handsome features. "You see, don't you? I was only looking after the school. You were in no condition to take over after the previous Director, having already the trust issues, you lack the respect for others. Still to this day, even after three years, never once have you called me by my name," She turned and stared blankly out the window before continuing. "With out respect and trust, you cannot run the school. You would have let the school go with out proper documents such as the ones on my desk. Then Naruto came, and I thought maybe you had a chance. The kid really does care for you. He may take a while, but he'll come running back, Sasuke. I can guarantee that," She sighed and turned for the fourth time, looking upon Sasuke once more.

Sasuke lowered his gaze. He thought long and hard about what to say, "Tsunade-sama," He called out. The blonde woman's eyes widened. "Do you … really care that much about this job?" He asked, looking her dead in the eye to make sure no lies leaked in them. She smiled at him and nodded. He stood up, bowed and exited the room, leaving Tsunade to herself and her thoughts.

**0.o.0.o**

Running in the rain was a fucking bitch. Kiba slipped multiple times, but with so much practice on the field, he was swift and carried himself without falling. The text was clear. Vivid. And an invitation. Maybe not a good one, but at least he could he there to mend the blonde's open wounds. He raced into the building, climbing three flights of stairs, and heaving a sigh of relief when he came upon the door that led to Naruto's private dorm. He knocked twice, was going to knock three times, but the blonde had opened the door with an expressionless face that quickly crumbled into tears when he seen Kiba.

Naruto dug himself into the wet clothes of Kiba's uniform, crying his eyes out. Even with an already soaked shirt, Kiba could still tell the difference between Naruto's tears and the tears of the sky. The brunet backed the Naruto into the room and had them both sit on the overly gigantic bed. The blonde's face still assumingly attached to Kiba's chest, "Naruto, what's wrong?" Kiba asked worriedly as the blonde just shook his head and mumbled something incoherent due to the wet fabric that pressed against his mouth. "Naruto, sit up. What's the matter?" He looked at the blonde straight in the eye. Dead serious.

Naruto quickly averted his gaze elsewhere, "Sasuke …. Sakura … kissing," Naruto sobbed, besting his sentences as he could. "I … saw the-them. In-in the ja-janitors c-closet," He looked up at the brunet now, fresh tears streaming down his already damp face.

Kiba stared back wide eyed. He pulled the blonde back into him. Naruto took to the warmth and cried away. '_I'm glad that bastard's away from Naruto. I don't want to see him like this, but just thinking a teacher of all people could make Naruto writhe and … ugh not going there. Point is, I got Naruto now, and that's all that matters._' Kiba thought as he heard the last of the sobs emit from the blonde. "Naruto, its okay. You can do better than that cheat of a teacher. He wasn't right for you, that's all," Kiba ran calming circles along Naruto's back, making the blonde relax into the motion.

Naruto shifted his head, his cheek now laying on the brunets chest, "What am I going to do, Kiba?" The blonde asked sadly. He was in a fog and couldn't find his way through. He thought he didn't like Sasuke, but it turns out he just might have a little place in the blonde's heart.

Kiba remained silent for what seemed like forever. He liked that the soccer star was away from his teacher, but what had him hurt was that the blonde still had feelings for the raven, "Its simple Naruto, just move on. I'm not saying you have to get with some one now, but he cheated on you, so you have to forget him," The brunet confided. This was making him really pissed, but he kept his cool. If only for Naruto.

The blonde reluctantly nodded his head. He knew Kiba was right, but could he really ever get over the teacher he'd see everyday and had once made love to? The same Sasuke that pounded into him almost every night? The raven that gave him the most handsome smile on the face of the planet? No way. He could never forget his teacher, but maybe he could keep his feelings and move on with someone else. Maybe someone he already knew, but all of his old friends were back on the main land. The only friend he has here is Kiba, and Lee if you counted him. Could Naruto really go out with the brunet that held him tight this very moment? It would be a land slide, but if it helped him, he'd most certainly do it.

Naruto thought something bad was going to happen, and it did.

**0.o.0.o**

Hey yalls! Sorry for the delay. I know you've waited a long time for this chapter, and I'm so happy its done! -squeal- … so anyway, lol um this is a pretty long chapter for me, and I'm happy it is because I've broken chains! Lol never mind …

So … **IMPORTANT;** I wanted to ask all of my readers, since you just read this chapter, and there's this thing going on with Naruto and Kiba, I wanted to know who would want them to go out. Of course this would only be temporary. The main pairing is of course Naruto and Sasuke, and that will never change. If you want to see some Kiba/Naruto action ask and I will provide, but if you don't cast your vote because if there are more con than pro there will be no Kiba and Naruto smex. If there are more pro than con, there will be smex, but it will have nothing to do with the main plot so those who don't like it WILL NOT have to read it and can skip it.

Review replies:

_**Alis rein silvervine- **__lol Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too. Yes Sakura is funny, isn't she? Well, not really in this one, but whatever lol she will be in the future!_

_**Romantically dead-**__ Yes I know! I wants to squish them lol. Yes more chapters galore! I'll have a couple more chapters, but I'm kinda dead tracked as how many there will actually be lol._

_**Street Racer Sakura- **__Yes, adorableness, cuteness, fluffiness, and sexiness lol._

_**Lydia-chan-**__ Thank you. But I hope I am making some mistakes, you know, I'm not a professional yet lol. Oh I know, like a ten foot deep hole lmao. _

_**Eye-of-demon-Kitsune34- **__Well, thank you! That's very much appreciated, and yes I like that part also /_

**SNEAK PREVIEW; "Cross Dressers Dream"**

_**Ding Dong;**_

"I'll get it. It's probably just Namine," A silver haired teen told his Dad as he got up from his work desk to answer the door. As the teen opened the door, he was greeted by a blonde haired girl, about a year younger than himself.

She smiled as their eyes met, "Good after noon Riku," She tucked some of her silky blonde hair behind an ear shyly.

He smiled back at her, "Nice to see you too, Namine" He greeted as he stepped aside and held an arm length wise, ushering the girl in. "Would you like to come in?" He chuckled for they were always good friends and loved to joke around with each other.

She stepped through the door, and the one she called Riku, shut the door behind her. He took his place by her side, but before he had time to react, she brought him into an embrace, near tears, "You didn't think a simple greeting would suffice did you?" She laughed and let go to walk into the house. "So when did you move?" Namine let her eyes wonder the new surroundings.

Riku shook his head to relieve himself of his current thoughts, "Uh… well, it was a little after you left the last time actually," Riku ran a hand through his long silver hair as the other held onto his hip. He walked with Namine, to guide her to the living room, "Did you notice that we're closer than before too?" He looked at her grinning playfully, already knowing the answer.

Namine giggled, "As if I didn't notice. My house is just around the block," She slapped Riku's arm for his smart-ass remark.

They entered the living room to see a tall, silver haired man standing there, "Greetings Namine," The man held out his arms for her.

Namine rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his middle like she had to Riku, "Uncle Sephiroth," She gasped, near tears.

He released her and knelt down to look up at the no crying blonde girl, "No water works today, okay?" He smiled genuinely at her. "How long do you get to stay in town this time Namine?" He wiped a stray tear from her colored cheek.

Sniffling, Namine smiled, "I get to stay the whole year this time," The blonde girl announced, relaxing a bit more.

Riku walked up to the two and placed his hand on the girls shoulder, "That's great! I can pester you all I want!" He laughed, knowing his Dad would have something to say about that.

"You can pester her all you want later, right now," Sephiroth didn't finish the sentence for his eyes claimed their mark on the car that pulled in to the empty house next door that was for sale.

"Dad?" Riku looked at the mesmerized man and followed his eyes to the direction they were looking in. Riku immediately ran up stairs to get a better view. And a better view did he receive, or he would say he did anyway. Riku had the bedroom closest to the neighboring house, and right now, he loved his Dad for giving it to him.

Stepping out of a white four door pickup truck, was a brown haired _girl_ or as Riku thought she was anyway. Riku thought he was so pretty in the knee cut, frilly pink dress she sported. It was lined with trim and had a bow on the back. It really showed off her figure. She had her back to Riku, but he didn't mind, seeing as though she had dropped something and bent down to pick it up, revealing a nice round butt lined with, of course, frilly white underwear.

Riku almost dropped dead at the sight. His face was a bright red and he began to gather a sweat on his forehead. He gulped, trying to identify if the people were there to check out, and buy the house or not. And boy did Riku want them to.

As the silver haired teen kept watch, Namine entered his room unnoticed. She decided to sneak up on the platinum haired boy, but when she seen what he was staring at, she knocked him on the side of the head, "You pervert," She huffed, looking out the window herself. "Kinda cute, huh?" She looked down at Riku who was currently laying on the floor, his brain trying to catch up with what had just happened.

He stood and brushed himself off a bit before looking out the window once more, "I didn't know you liked girls Namine," He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but quickly returned to the brunets ass.

Namine's face twisted, "Ewww hell no," She waved a hand in front of her face as though something rotten smelling was in the air above her nose. "That's a guy, you dork," She pointed to the brunet.


	8. Thinking of you

**Treading Uncharted Territories**

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own Naruto or the rest of the show/characters/plot/ect.

**Warning-** This chapter may or may not contain yaoi, boy love.

**0.o.0.o CH8**

Sasuke sat on his bed in his empty apartment. It had been five days since _the incident_. The pink haired girl, Sakura, had set up Naruto and him to their break up. It made the raven haired literature make a noise that was something close to a growl, if not one. Every day at school would be the same. Whenever Sasuke seen Naruto in class, or in the hallway, the blonde would ignore him with a black façade, and just go along with his day. That made the raven irritated and outraged. It was as if his and Naruto's relationship had been nothing to the blonde, even if Sasuke knew that to be true. He scowled slightly as the same voice, the same words and the same sentence replayed in his head.

"_Your just a cheat! A fucking cheat!"_

That was the last thing Naruto had said to him, unless the raven asked him a question during class, but even that voice was lost and no where near the vibrant and enthusiastic voice the blonde used to have. Thinking about the incident, it reminded him of the rosette who was constantly trying to get into his pants now that the soccer star was gone. Though, if Sasuke didn't need release soon, the raven wouldn't allow even a finger nail to travel down into his trousers. That very thought made his body shutter with disgust. How could he even think about having sex with the girl who had split up him and his desired partner. It was incomprehensible, but Sakura just persisted and never faltered. Though, she would get discouraged when Sasuke blew her off, and she'd stomp away steamed.

"_Your just a cheat! A fucking cheat!"_

Those words just wouldn't leave him alone today, and it was making the raven impatient and irritated, as earlier mentioned. Sasuke had figured out that the blonde was just using him to 'create trust' in the raven. Tsunade was just using him from the very beginning, and though that was what Sasuke had thought she was doing, after a while, the raven actually admitted his love for the blonde, to himself of course. He never got a chance to tell Naruto how he really felt, but maybe that was for the best. Naruto wasn't talking to him, and by the way things were going, it looked as though he never would, ever again. Other than that, Sasuke had to remind himself that the blonde soccer star didn't have the same feelings to return. He was just there to create trust, get a good fuck, and leave. Plain and simple.

Wrong.

Sasuke wouldn't let it go like this, would he? Of course not. He was an Uchiha dammit. He'd do everything in his power to get the little blonde back into his arms. So, if that was true, why wasn't Sasuke with Naruto right now? Oh, that's right, the blonde had gone off and announced in the papers that he was going out with that other kid, Kiba. If that wasn't a problem, would you believe the raven scared to face Naruto now? Well, to be honest, he was scared to death. He wanted badly to see, touch, and kiss the blonde more than anything., but his pride prevented him from making the first move. He would not look desperate, God dammit. Desperation, and/or fear was not in the job description of an Uchiha. His brother, not mentionable in this story, was the one to teach him that. And though he despised his brother beyond all recognition, he would go by the guide lines and stay in his empty apartment, wasting away with the only thing to do was to replay those words, and the beginning of that day up until the point where Naruto would be lost to him forever.

_**X-xFlash-backx-X**_

_Sasuke exited his apartment door and slumped onto the wall next to it. He was well on his way to shedding the first tears since the day he got hit by his heartless brother. Usually, Sasuke wouldn't cry, but this was importantly special. Somewhere deep inside him, he wanted it to not be true, he wanted the blonde to himself, but since learning the information he just had, he knew that those thoughts were just figments of his hopes and dreams._

_He learned that Naruto didn't love him._

_That's why he wanted to cry. That's why he left in a hurry. That's why the only thing he wanted to do was forget that thought all together. Letting out a deep breath, Sasuke walked down the hallway of the corridor to the exit. Once outside, he was bombarded with the sounds and sights of the morning. Mostly all the freshman kids were getting to school early to check with their classes. Some of the sophomores, juniors, and the seniors were already at school as well, but less than the freshman. The raven heaved his way through to the center building doors and guided himself over to the office where he picked up papers on the students he'd be getting this year, rules and forms for the students to look over and sign. Same old, same old. _

_After picking up what was needed, Sasuke floated down the hallway to his room, unlocked the door, and proceeded to enter. He walked to his desk, setting down the papers to turn around and write something on the board for the students to read when they arrived to his class. Satisfied with the room, and deeming everything in order, Sasuke made his leave and headed for the teachers lounge to get something to eat since he was to … preoccupied with Naruto that morning to fix himself something to eat before he had to leave. _

_He stood in front of the door and just contemplated on whether or not he should enter, but his body began to move on his own, and before he knew it, all eyes were on him whilst he made his way over to the table in the back of the room holding all assorted snacks and beverages after shutting the door to the room. The raven picked up a plate that held two coffee donuts and poured himself a cup of steaming hot black coffee before taking his seat at an open seat with few uninteresting people seated at the other end, softly talking to each other._

_Before long, the warning bell rang. Sasuke stood, throwing out what was left of his donuts and putting the now empty mug into a conveniently placed sink. He left without uttering one word the whole forty-five minutes he had been there. He was too caught up in his thoughts about his and Naruto's relationship. Sasuke knew he felt something close to love for the blonde, if not just that. But, as he'd learned, Naruto doesn't have those kind of feelings toward him and was just there as some kind of teacher, and to get a good fuck then up and leave. Just. Like. That._

_Sasuke was too consumed in his own thoughts that he almost missed his own class room. He turned with just enough time to enter without hitting his shoulder on the door frame. His presence made the room fall silent. That was to be expected though. The mysterious yet calm personality that surrounded him made most of the kids take his class in the first place. And so started the first day of school year. It was a little belated, but the Director said it would be good to delay for a week. She said it was 'supposed to help the freshman get _acquainted _with the campus and class rooms. Oh joy._

**.-.-.**

_Hours later, it was finally time for fifth period to come around. Sasuke noted that Naruto, his friend Kiba, wasn't it, and the blonde's ex-girlfriend would all be in that class period. As the bell rang for fourth period to get out, and after all of his students made their way out of the room, the raven haired literature teacher raced with a calm demeanor to the faculty bathroom. For some reason, Sasuke had a rush of nausea for a very ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, making his insides want him to be reacquainted with the breakfast he had eaten. He breathed slowly, taking long deep inhales of the foul scented fumes that filled the bathroom, as clean as it looked. That in thought, didn't make the nausea go away, it made it worse. Before Sasuke could hold it in, his breakfast was heaved into one of the toilet stalls Sasuke occupied. _

_After rinsing his mouth a good hundred times and splashing some of the water onto his face, Sasuke calmed down enough to put on his usual façade back up and exited the bathroom. He made his way to his room, once again filling it with silence. The only thing different about this time was that the ravens eyes were closed. He knew his way around the room well enough to not run into anything. He settled his feet behind his desk, sensing something misplaced, he opened his eyes to catch sight of a slightly folded piece of paper. He picked it up, read it and immediately had to turn his body all the way around and write something on the board to hide his flushed face that would lower his status with the students and faculty. The paper had read;_

_**The janitors closet at the end of the hall after fifth period.**_

'So,'_ Sasuke thought at he wrote something unconsciously onto the board, keeping him distracted. _'Naruto's making the "sex calls" now? Very unlike him,' _The raven let a smirk tug at the end of his lips, it slowly fading as he noticed the four silhouettes to the right of himself. He glared their way making the four dash up the stairs and take their seats. That was more like it. Teach those little suckers some manners. Oh, right. The introduction. It was common, and he'd been doing it all day, which was annoying the piss out of him, but nevertheless, he had to do it. He took a breath before starting, "My name's Sasuke, its Sasuke-sensei to you students," He shut his eyes and crossed his arms._

"_For the first years, I'm glad you chose my class, but you will not be getting off easily, so if you picked this class just to be close to me or a student, I suggest you get your schedule changed as soon as possible," The raven heard a student move to stand up, and opened his eyes to see a girl standing in the second row. He gave her a questioned look, "Yes?" He was answered with silence that made his blood boil slightly hotter than it was already. She teased the hemming of her white blouse as Sasuke continued, "If you have nothing to say, please sit so that I may continue with the opening," His voice was somewhat cold and serious, but he could careless. It was known all around campus, freshman or not, that you didn't waste Sasuke Uchiha's time, even though most of the girls did anyway. _

_Just as the sentence left his mouth, the girl sat, wanting Sasuke to continue, "As I was saying, I do not go easy on you, even if you become my favorite," His eyes unconsciously moved to the blonde who was sitting in the sixth row making his face burn a bright red. Sasuke smirked, marveling as some of the students let out gasps and other surprised noises, "This year will be hard as long as you continue to dabble. I expect nothing more than your all, and if you slack, you will be kicked out of this class," Sasuke picked up some papers from his desk and started to pass them out to the students in the first row for them to pass back to the other students. The raven noticed out of the corner of his eye the rosette sitting in the fifth row pass the papers to the blonde and blow him a kiss, making Sasuke scowl and let out a low growl. Shaking himself out of it, he put himself back onto the introduction, "This is your first assignment, please do your best. All of the instructions are listed on the paper. That is a rule here in my class," He looked though out the class with a glare, making the students give him their full attention. "__**I do not teach you anything and grade you to your will**__," He turned his back to the students as he heard some of the students groan in protest and also heard some loud thuds, meaning either the kids fell out of the chair, or hit their heads on the desk._

_Sasuke sat at his desk as the students began to work or sleep on their assignment paper. The raven occupied himself with thoughts of the soccer star naked, and in his bed, making him gain a major boner, which wasn't good in his current environment. So now with a slight hardened erection, Sasuke tried to occupy his mind with other matters, but failed miserably as his imagination began to create fantasy's that involved Naruto on his bed, naked, sweating and calling his name with vigor and begging him to keep thrusting into him. This didn't sit well with the raven and now for a whole hour and a half he'd have to stay seated in his very comfortable leather seat with a very noticeable boner. God help him. _

_Though, we all know that prayer wasn't going to be answered anytime soon as the visions began to flood into his mind. _

_**.-.-.**_

_After fifth period, Sasuke left quickly and hurriedly before many of the students escaped his class room. He glided himself down the hallway and stood next to the door of the janitors closet, waiting for his blonde to arrive. He shut his eyes and crossed his arms. He silently waited and let his mind drift off to think about the blonde that he'd soon be thrusting eagerly into any minute now. As soon as his mind was done undressing his vision Naruto, Sasuke felt a tug on his arms. With out opening his eyes, he was led into the janitors closet. The light turned on making Sasuke blink open his eyes only to be met with green eyes and pink hair. And the last time he checked, Naruto had blue eyes and blonde hair. With out warning, Sasuke was pulled into the girl and his lips collided with her own, making him grunt. He pulled back, letting out an angry muffled, "Sakura," she in turn, as if she was enjoying it, let out "Oh Sasuke." with out even using his honorific. The bitch had just raped his mouth for fucks sake, and she has the nerve to say his name with out an honorific! _

_That's when his mind shut off, being kissed by that wench again and the door slipped open, making him with drawl from the loosened hold on the back of his head. _

_Naruto was standing in the door way, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. _

_Sasuke miraculously found his voice again saying softly, "Naruto," as if to coax the blonde out of his nightmarish stage._

_Sasuke watched as the soccer star violently shook his head in denial, "No! Shut the hell up!" He shouted, making the raven wince as the pain seeped into his voice. "I've had it! Tsunade-sama was wrong, you don't have trust issues, your just a cheat! A fucking cheat!" And before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto was already running down the hall at his fastest speed. _

"_Naruto!" Sasuke called roughly as he escaped the pink haired girls vise grip. "Naruto!"_

_But it was too late. Naruto was out of his life._

_**X-xFlash-backx-X**_

That confused him. Why was Naruto so upset about the raven kissing someone else if the blonde didn't really love him? Sasuke sighed pitifully as he collapsed back onto his bed, an arm resting itself over his eyes in attempt to hide from the world. Because that's all he wanted to do right now. He wanted to hide. He learned that he loved Naruto, but what he didn't realize, was that Sasuke _needed_ the blonde more than anything else. And it was literally killing him to not be able to touch, hear, smell, taste, or even see the blonde. It was as if he was fading from the inside, but he knew he couldn't completely disappear. Not when Naruto was still alive. Not when he was still able to see the blonde, even if the soccer star wished for his death every night. He'd have to stay. He couldn't fade away, no matter how hard he tried. There was still a faint light holding on to the thought that Naruto would forgive him, and come running back. That is what kept the raven going every exhausting day.

The thought of Sakura, the cause of his and Naruto's distress, was making the literature teacher's stomach churn violently. It was only a matter of time before one of the teachers told her where he lived, and then … oh then, _then_ the rosette whore would show up at his door and ask to enter. Do you know what she'd do after that? Well, she'd flirt, act nice and compliment. It was basic knowledge. Well, for Sasuke that is. That was how all the girls did it. They'd flirt by batting their eyes and lick their lips. Sometimes the braver ones would _accidentally_ drop something on the ground and purposely _expose_ their rear to the raven. And every time Sasuke had to hold back the erg to make hacking noises. Then, after the pitiful and disgusting flirting, came the nice, innocent treatment. They'd suck up, act innocent to dirty things and pretend not to notice their hand on his arm. Oh joy did he _love _those girls touching him. I hope everyone caught that it was sarcastic. So, last but not least, came the compliments. First it was either the hair or the eyes. They'd say how 'dark and sexy' it was. After the head, came the body. They'd purposely touch him on his bi-sep or on the chest. Lets just say, it got old.

Sasuke had no refuge anywhere anymore.

The only thing he could do was wait for the inevitable. She would come sooner or later, and knowing Sasuke, he suggested later. But you know how that works out. She'd be here in a matter of hours, flirting, playing nice, complimenting, and then, and only then, would she try to take his pants off. But, as seen recently, she's the bravest out of all of the other girls that had approached Sasuke. He doubted any other girl would have the guts to try and take his pants off. And the only reason he knew this, was because she had set up that janitors closet ploy just to break himself and Naruto up. No one had ever had the courage to break off one of Sasuke's relationships, even though they never lasted long … that is … until Naruto.

The blonde, soccer star.

Just thinking about him made Sasuke hard. Five whole days. He'd had to go with out Naruto's ever virginal ass, and it was seriously starting to take its toll. He hadn't had release since the day he and Naruto had done it in the showers. And that was, what, twelve days ago? That was practically two weeks! It wasn't nice to think about, but Sasuke knew that, if the blonde didn't come back to him soon, he'd have to get re-acquainted with his hand. And how he despised it. Of course, touching himself wasn't the problem. He'd done it may times before when he was in college (not going into detail, thank you). So it was nothing new, but … he just felt like, if it wasn't done by the soccer star, or something that the blonde had done, it just didn't feel right. It may sound crazy, but that's just how he seen it. If Naruto didn't have a hand (no pun intended) in his release, there was no point.

He _needed_ Naruto. He _wanted _Naruto. Sasuke _loved _Naruto.

**0.o.0.o**

Naruto woke up in the comfort of his bed and warmth. Lots of warmth. He snuggled into the coziness of the object giving off the heat, only for it to move in response, and grunt. It was probably just Sasuke with an impossible hard on. But that's when everything clicked into the blonde's head, and just like that, Naruto was in a depression. Sasuke wasn't in his dorm. Naruto wasn't curled around Sasuke. It wasn't Sasuke who was radiating heat with in the blonde's bed. Oh no. It wasn't his teacher, but a class mate. Kiba Inuzaka to be exact. Its not as though Naruto didn't like Kiba. Just the opposite. Naruto liked Kiba, but only as a friend. Nothing more. The blonde was thankful to the brunet though. Kiba was there when the soccer star need help and comfort, and right now, help was needed, drastically, and comfort was already present. The only problem was that, Naruto couldn't return his friends feelings. He still had strong emotions for his raven haired teacher, and he knew they'd never go away. Though, right now, Naruto could pretend for the brunet and that was why he was currently with Kiba. In his own bed no less.

The most they had done was kiss, with the tongue, touch in … certain areas, and hickies. Other than that, Kiba hasn't gotten Naruto in bed. The blonde, however, would make sure that would only happen if he knew for certain that he'd never get Sasuke back, and then Kiba could have him, fully and completely. At least Naruto wouldn't live lonely for the rest of his life. He'd have someone who loved him, but then again, he knew it was no fair to Kiba. The brunet deserved someone who loved him in return. That was something Naruto could never find himself doing. He wouldn't ever be able to love his best friend the way he does Sasuke. Maybe that's because they have such different personalities. Maybe it has something to do with age. Or maybe it was just the way they looked, but whatever the case, Naruto would just have to bite his lip and move on, with, or with out the raven. But he had to keep moving forward.

"You awake?" A whispered voice knocked Naruto out of his thoughts.

The blonde looked up slightly to see Kiba staring back down at him with a faint smile upon his lips, "Yeah, I am," Naruto gave his own smile, making his eyes shimmer with fake brilliance. "Good morning."

"More like 'Good afternoon', but thanks anyway," Kiba chuckled as he gently slid his lips over the blonde's forehead. "Saturday," The brunet announced to the air, his lips still slightly attached to the blonde's forehead. "Do you want to go to the main land for, I don't know … a date?" He asked hopefully, his face forming a pout, just in case.

Naruto sighed, "Your such a little kid, do you know that?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Kiba snorted, "Look who's talking," That earned him a light kick that he dismissed. "So how about it?" He asked again, trying to get the answer out of the blonde faster.

"Hmm …," Naruto faked thinking as if he'd have anything else to do today. "Well, I might have to move some things, but I think I can get a free sleight," He smiled brilliantly. A smile that soon faded, "But wait, don't we have a soccer game today?" Naruto cocked his head into the pillow, making Kiba's head lean in towards his own.

"Heh, your right," The brunet mentally kicked himself for being the captain and forgetting when the team had practice. "So we'll go after the game," He smirked, letting his hands leave the blonde and began to sit up, stretching.

"Do the fairies run that late?" Naruto questioned as he leaned his body onto his elbow that was heaved into the pillow that had been nesting his head but not three seconds ago.

Kiba turned his head to the side to look at Naruto, the worry etched on his face, "Yeah, don't fret," The brunet smiled at him while pulling up his hand in a thumbs up. "The fairies run every three hours. We'll just take the one that's after our match. Besides, how do you think the families got home if the fairies didn't come and take them back?" He smirked knowingly at the blonde. It was one of his favorite things to do, watching the soccer star get flustered about one of his own little mistakes.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, "Oh well excuse me for being blonde," Naruto smiled, leaning up to give Kiba a peck on the lips before leaping out of bed and rushing inside the bathroom.

The brunet sat for what seemed like forever trying to process what happened before he, too, got up and walked over to the bathroom. He opened the door, getting a greeting of tanned flesh and blonde hair before they disappeared behind the shower certain. Kiba smiled smugly to himself before he shut the door, got into his birthday suit and jumped in the shower also.

**0.o.0.o**

The ball moves swiftly through the players feet as he guides it along to the home teams goal. He sees his opening and takes the shot. The blonde goalie is right there to stop the ball from entering the net , "Oh! And it seems Naruto Uzumaki, Leaf Fire Academy's star player, just won't let anyone take his goal," An announcer yelled into his microphone as he watched the soccer game being played out in the third quarter.

Naruto is in the goal. Kiba is on the field. Sakura is selling goods. Sasuke is in the stands.

Kiba spiked the ball into the opposite teams goal, scoring another point, "That's the end of the third quarter, folks. Now the home team is requesting a time out," The announcer glanced at the referee and then to the home teams coach.

Naruto jogged over to the bench on their side of the field. He sat down and picked up a bottle of water that was in the cooler next to him. The blonde took a long drink with a refreshing "hah" sound after he swallowed. He looked up, and wouldn't you know it, his eyes locked with none other than his literature teacher, Sasuke. Naruto quickly averted his gaze to the dirt floor below him before a cold hand was placed on his knee making him look up.

Kiba smiled at him, "Are you alright?" The brunet asked, weaving his left hand within the soccer stars blonde hair and rubbing his other hand on Naruto's right knee.

The blonde nodded and gave a weary smile, "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired," Naruto took another swig of his water, set it down, gave Kiba another peck on the lips and ran back onto the field.

**0.o.0.o**

The end of the game was as usual. Leaf Fire Academy won with a lead of thirteen points. The team celebrated by yelling and screaming their victory. Kiba looked around for Naruto -who was on the other side of the mob- and instead found the retreating silhouette of his literature teacher. A sprang of guilt pulled on Kiba's heart as he watched the man walk away. But why should he feel guilty? The guy brought it upon himself, right? Sasuke was the one who cheated on Naruto with Sakura, so why should the brunet feel guilty about going out with the blonde?

Said blonde came rushing over to his brunet and gave him tight hug around his mid-section, "We won!" He shouted happily. Naruto looked up at the brunet with a wide grin on his face that was met with sad, hesitant, and resilient eyes. "Kiba? Are we still going to the mainland?" Naruto asked slowly, careful not to tread on any soft spots the brunet maybe emitting.

Kiba shook his head slightly to make himself pop out of the inward argument he was currently in the middle of to look down at the blonde who was latched onto him. He pulled Naruto's arms from around him, smiling, "No Naruto, we're not. Sorry, but I have to take care of something," He leaned down, his lips brushing the blonde's forehead. He then side-stepped the soccer star and dashed off the field, "I'll meet you at your dorm! We'll celebrate later tonight!" Kiba shouted back to the blonde while he made his way to the center building.

**0.o.0.o**

Sasuke sat at his desk, just recently getting back from watching the soccer game that was won by the schools team. He looked over papers as if he were really into grading right now. his mind was too wrapped up in thoughts about the blonde that had been previously keeping the soccer ball out of the goal swiftly and agility. The raven let out a held breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He scanned his eyes over the paper once more before writing down a fifty-seven and circling it in red ink.

The door to his class room opened abruptly and it slammed against the wall behind it, making sure to leave cracks in the wood that might ultimately make it shatter into pieces later on. Sasuke looked to the left with out turning his head, his face still adjusted to be reading the paper in front of him, "Sakura Haruno. To what do I owe the expected irritant?" Sasuke growled darkly, like he needed _her_ to be with him right now.

Sakura gracefully made her way to the front of Sasuke's desk after she shut the door quietly as if she didn't make it splint earlier. She smiled seductively, sitting on the desk and leaning her head dangerously close to Sasuke's face, "Good afternoon to you too, Sasuke-kun," She giggled lightly, her breath blowing on Sasuke's lips and chin, making him almost gag as did that smile she wore that made him feel mutual.

The raven lay the paper flat against the desk, now taking into consideration to whom it belonged to. Lo and behold the gods had given him a sign, and he ignored it. The paper read Sakura Haruno in that unmistakably girly hand writing. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his stomach, "If you don't mind, Haruno-san, I am quite busy at the moment," Sasuke closed his eyes, the vision of his blonde coming into view before he felt heat pressed against his legs and felt a hand resting on his chest, another hand fisted around his tie, making the Naruto vision disappear.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, no need to be formal," She cooed, her voice laced with that of lust as she ignored the brush off he gave her. She began to move her butt back and forth against his half hard erection that was made with that one glance at the vision Naruto, mistaking it for a burst of excitement that she brought upon, "Now," She started, leaning her face in close to the ravens. "How about we skip details and just go to your place?" Sakura whispered deviously, her lips coming barely into contact with the literature teachers.

"Sakura…!" Sasuke ground out through gritted teeth that were just about to shatter from the pressure, but before he got to finish his retort, the door swung open again, and again making it slam up against the wall behind it, ensuring that later on that day it would be nothing but dust when they found it in the morning. "Will the intrusions ever cease?" The raven shot out angerly, his voice, though, was still as mono and expressionless as ever.

"Shut up," The voice at the door barked. "Sakura, leave. I need to talk to Sasuke-sensei alone, if you will," The brunet asked as politely as he could manage, though, some of the rage seeped into it.

"Hmph! Why should I?" Sakura rested her body against Sasuke's as if it were an anchor.

She felt Sasuke's stomach lift and fall as if he were laughing, "Because if you don't I'll file a sexual harassment form and have you expelled from this school," Sasuke grinned victoriously, his eyebrows ever glued to the angle of anger.

The rosette's eyebrows furrowed together. Her eyes began to water in fake tears as she reluctantly got up from her perch, "Fine, but I'll be back later today," She waved as she exited the door way, giving Kiba a strong glare that he ignored, making Sakura furious and stomp down the hallway. The two men in the classroom could still hear her while she left the building.

Sasuke looked into the brunet's eyes, trying to find an explanation for why he just got saved by the junior, "What are you doing here, Mr.Inuzaka?" The raven asked politely, covering up any gratitude in his voice.

"Pshh," Kiba waved his hand dismissively. "As if you don't know. You were at the game. And this isn't the first time," Kiba almost growled out the words, taking a seat in front of the teachers desk and glaring at his literature teacher.

Sasuke smirked, making the brunet uneasy, "It is a public game, is it not?" He leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his oak wood desk and his now jointed hands covering his cocky mouth.

Kiba gritted his teeth, "Sure it is, but there are more than one player on the team, and I notice you only looking at one," The brunet pointed at him accusingly. "You're always watching Naruto, why is that? Do you lust after him, because if you are, then your not getting him anytime soon. Naruto is mine, got it?" His last words made him stand abruptly, half shouting.

Sasuke stared at him impassively, "Of course. I never thought of taking Mr.Uzumaki away from you," Sasuke shut his eyes to hide the lie that lay with in them. "Just make sure you take care of each other. I don't need any more sulking students in my classroom."

Kiba shook his head, a movement Sasuke couldn't see, "No, I've made up my mind," Kiba shut his own eyes when Sasuke opened his and stared directly into the brunets, the soccer player turned his head to the left. "Please don't kill me, but I'm going to try and have sex with Naruto tonight, to celebrate our victory," He kept his head turned and his eyes shut, not seeing the look of sheer horror in the teachers face. "If Naruto refuses, then I'll know for certain that he only wants or loves you. If not," Kiba decided to open and narrow his eyes at the now calm Uchiha. "Then he's mine forever."

They stared at each other for a long time before Kiba headed for the door. He stopped when he reached for the handle, "If he refuses, and he wants you, please, please, take really good care of him. Your not the only one who loves him dearly," Kiba turned his head to smile at the raven, something he never thought he'd do, but since they shared something in common, he felt closer to his literature teacher in a way.

The door clicked shut and Sasuke took in a desperately needed breath. His hands clutched the ends of the desk, trying to stable himself. Kiba was going to try and have sex with his blonde, then if Naruto wouldn't do it, Sasuke got to have him back. The raven was so very joyful, but also very furious. He knew it might happen, someone having sex with Naruto, but he never thought it would hurt his heart this much. It felt like someone was pulling it out of his chest, through the skin and everything. He felt hot, and loosened the tie around his neck. It was going to be a long night.

**0.o.0.o**

There was a knock on the door, and Naruto knew it only to be Kiba. He answered the door, and to his knowledge, there was the brunet, but he was dripping wet. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he was about to ask about it when Kiba came crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Naruto returned the kiss, full on, not leaving anything out. The brunet led them to the bed where he pushed down the blonde, and straddled him. He looked down at the blonde lustfully, "Its celebrating time."

**0.o.0.o**

Hey! Very sorry about the delay, but in the making of this chapter, school started and I've been bombarded with homework … its like up the ass, I can't even get on the computer some nights, but I finally managed to get the chapter finished and up … oh and expect major delays from now on until Christmas break. I'll also only be posting on the weekends. Its seems that's the only time I have on the computer anymore … heck, you people are lucky I got this chapter up. I got grounded today for not going to school like I was supposed to … you know, being responsible and shit … anyway, thank you for continuing, or just starting to read my fiction. I'll post the 9th chapter within a month … or so ... Lol.

**REVIEW RESPONSES;**

**Street Racer Sakura- **Yeah I know, I'm terrible to Naruto, but he gets over it eventually … maybe in the next chapter!

**Mickey8701- **Thank you, your very kind. I know, a lot of drama, right? I never thought I could accomplish such a feet. Thank you also for the vote! Oh I know, Sasusaku is just gross … but I don't really hate Sakura, I just hate how she's Sasuke crazed … its sickening. Lol

**Alis Rein Silvervine- **Thank you, I actually got my idea for the next chapter from you! So, thank you for the inspiration! Thank you again, and I know how you feel, I almost broke the computer monitor when I revised it. Lol

**Lydia-chan- **lol I'll get right on that. Well, as you found out, Sasuke really didn't do it, it was Sakura's plan, remember? I mentioned it in the seventh chapter. Lol I don't think anyone got that. Oh I know, totally. Sasuke and Naruto are only aloud to have smex action, not Naruto and Kiba, right? WRONG! Lol jk.

**Eye of the Demon Kitsune- **Oh my gosh thanks! Lol, yeah I kinda agree with you on that, but what he felt in this chapter is worse than a kick to the balls, I think. Lol

**Carms Lian0592- **Thank you very much, and thanks for the vote!That would be a good start, keep thinking about that… lol and I will.


	9. How to get you back

**Treading Uncharted Territories**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own the Naruto characters, anime or movies. I DO own the plot to this story though -**

**Warnings- **There may or may not be yaoi, boys love , in this chapter. You've been warned, cause there is a tad bit … lol.

**0.o.0.o CH9**

Sakura stomped down the hallway of the center school building, making sure everyone knew she was there, and got out of her way before she pushed you out herself. She had never been so insulted in all her life. Sasuke was being a jerk, and the rosette wouldn't stand for it. She'd show up at his apartment later on for sure, but for right now, she'd sulk and be aggravated.

She turned a corner, all eyes now facing her, the people in the hallway cleared the hall and tried to join themselves to the lockers, in hope of escaping the unnecessary death glares they were receiving. She stormed her way through, not giving the innocent bystanders their peace of mind. As soon as she came to the exit, Sakura sped up, knocked the doors open with them hitting the outside wall then when she was clear out of the door way, the doors forced back and slammed hard into their frame. Yeah, that felt a little better.

The rosette paced the grass by the soccer field that had been recently played on. What could she do until Sasuke left his class room? Well, that's not really a hard question to answer. She could always go spy on Naruto and see how he's fairing. Sakura made it her duty to see to Naruto's and Sasuke's well being everyday, just incase she'd have to do something to break them up again, but with Kiba in the picture, she really didn't need to do anything at the moment.

Yeah Kiba. How she loathed the mutt lover right now. He was the one who disturbed her from getting Sasuke into her once again! It was getting irritating to know he was the one always spoiling things, and what could he be saying to the raven right now? He could be telling him to get back with Naruto! Nah, that could never happen. The dog crazed idiot would never give up Naruto just like that. He'd probably die for the soccer star. So why did the rosette feel uneasy?

She'd get over it soon enough. And that's when she spotted the brunet idiot coming out of the almost broken doors of the center building. The rosette quickly dove into the bushes near by and waited for him to walk by, but instead, he ran away. '_That was kinda weird … I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry,_' Sakura asked herself as she rose and brushed herself off. Her plaid skirt had a whole bunch of dead grass on it from earlier cutting that day.

She watched as Kiba's silhouette fade off into the distance, no doubt going to Naruto's dorm, but that was only a thought she had. She wasn't really sure what had just happened in the school, but one thing she did know was that Naruto and Sasuke would not get back together while she still walked the campus. Sakura looked around. Not many students were out, most probably had gone to the main land. After all, it was Saturday, and if Sakura didn't have to keep babysitting her teacher and the blonde idiot, she'd be home right now telling her parents how college is and how wonderful her new boy toy- I mean boyfriend is.

The rosette waited another twenty-five minutes and still no sign of Sasuke. She was starting to get irritated with the raven and if he didn't come out soon, she'd go in there and demand an explanation before she tore off his pants and rode him on the desk! Sakura blushed a deep crimson. Had she really just thought that? Well, it wasn't like she hadn't had sex before, because she did. She had it with Naruto almost all the time when they were still in high school together. The rosette had even gotten pregnant with his child once, but when that happened, she went straight to the doctors and got an abortion. She wasn't ready to be a mother at the age of fifteen, and she still wasn't ready at eighteen.

Though, the thought of her and Sasuke having sex made her feel aroused. She liked the vision it gave her. Their two bodies glistening with sweat, the loud moans of names, and the pants of breath. Yeah, that would be great once it actually started happening, which she was sure that it would really soon. Sakura was sitting on a bench next to the concession stand still waiting for her future husband to exit the building so she could go home with him, and then they could _sleep_ together in the same bed. How long had she been waiting now, forty-five minutes? She was way past annoyed now, and all she wanted to do was march in to the center school building, pull Sasuke by his gorgeous hair and take him back to the apartment herself, but that's when she saw Naruto. She couldn't quite tell what he was wearing, but it seemed as though he only had a shirt on. She watched him run to the boys locker room for the sports games, slamming the door behind him. That was odd. She thought the blonde would be with the mutt lover right now, and what was with the only wearing a shirt thing? That was so gross.

But forgetting the blonde idiot for a minute, Sakura remembered that her soon to be 'boyfriend' was no where in sight. So, with that in mind, Sakura decided to go in and drag his sorry ass out of the building. She walked in, carefully and quietly. Her steps echoed in the empty hallways, a sign that they were indeed abandoned. When she reached her destination, she was awe at what she found. He had the nerve to leave out the back so that she wouldn't find him! He wasn't in his room anywhere! And what's worse, he got the best of Sakura! How could she be fooled like that?! He wasn't supposed to be blowing her off, he was supposed to come running to her for love and affection, damnit! Now, oh now …. Now, she was pissed. Turning straight on her heal, Sakura stomped out of the school building and headed over to the teachers dorms. She'd give him a piece of her mind, even if that had to be during their sexual encounter. She was going to make him love her, even if it was only for the sex, she could live with that. She'd be happy with just that, only because he'd be hers and no one else's. Especially Naruto's.

She threw open the door, almost pulling it off its hinges. With her heavy foot falls, it's a wonder that none of the teachers came out and tried to make her shut the hell up, but even if they did, she wouldn't listen to them. Oh no, she had bigger fish to fry. One with raven black hair and very sexy God eyes. Lets just say those teachers that were hesitant to stop the rampaging girl were happy to hear the sound of her feet stop hitting the floor like an earth quake. If no one had seen Sakura her first day, and heard her stomp her feet like that, they'd think that she weighed five-hundred pounds.

Back in the hallway, Sakura came to the door she had been searching for and stopped right in front of it. She put her ear up to the door to listen for any noise coming from the inside. When she heard only the faint sound of heavy breathing, she was sure that Sasuke was in there and probably asleep. But why would he be asleep when it was only, she checked her watch, eleven o'clock at night? And it was a Saturday too! Well, whatever the case, he was about to wake up. She slid her stolen keycard in the slot, by the way, did I tell you that Sakura is a good thief? Well, she is. Anyway, the light on the door turned green, and she opened the door carefully and quietly, sure not to wake him until the perfect time. She shut the door behind her, respectfully took off her shoes, keeping her socks on, and made her way to the master bed room.

She giggled. Sakura was so giddy that she couldn't take it any more. She was about to get the guy of her dreams, and there was no one to stop her. It was all too perfect. There, lying on his back, was the love of her life. He looked so handsome with the moon light reflecting off his onyx black hair and pale complexion. She had to wait, but she couldn't, how could she?! He was right there in all his fabulous gorgeousness, just lying on the bed just waiting to be fucked. Sakura gently placed her left leg on the edge of the bed and the other on the other side of the beautiful raven. Her arms taking the same stance. She bent her head down, her face only inches from his. This was it! She was about to kiss him! That's when it happened. Sasuke's eyes flew open so fast she'd forgotten that they were actually closed before. Sakura screamed and threw herself away from him, her butt landing on the floor next to the side of the bed.

"Goddamn! You scared the living hell out of me!" Sakura shouted, rubbing at her sore butt. She looked up at him angrily and was about to yell more, but when her eyes came face to face with those sexy God-like eyes, she practically melted.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," Sasuke cooed. "Here, come back up," He held out his hand which she gratefully took, and he lifted her back up onto the bed.

Sakura's face was about the color of a bright red crayon right about now. What was happening? He was being so gentle with her, usually he'd be forcing her away or trying to coax her into letting go. But he was acting differently now. Was it something that Kiba said? What if he had told Sasuke that he'd never get the blonde soccer star back? If that was the case, Sakura would be his only replacement, "T-thank you, Sasuke," She was currently straddling his legs, feeling the bulging appendage that lay in between those firm and muscular legs. Was … was that for her? That made her blush harder, her ears and neck turning the color of her face. Sakura felt faint, but when she felt the raven moving, she quickly opened her eyes to find that she was now the one being straddled and noting that the literature teacher had only his black and dark blue boxers on.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't push you away any longer," His lips coming dangerously close to her ear making her shutter and pulse with pleasure. "You're mine now."

Her eyes, if possible, could have popped out of their sockets. What did he just say? She was his now? Wasn't that what she really wanted though? But for some reason, she felt really nervous and afraid. Sure, she was the one coming onto him, but that was when she knew that she'd never be able to obtain him with the blonde still on his mind, but now that Kiba had total control over said blonde, Sasuke was a free man. And he chose her. That made her feel very important, but on the other hand very, very scared. She didn't know if she wanted to go through with this after all. She found that she had no control over her arms, seeing as though they were still flat on the bed next to her head, and she wanted them to move and wrap around Sasuke's neck.

He started to caress her cheek, his face only inches from hers. His lips met hers and she almost died right then and there. It was an innocent kiss, sure, but was it hot. She couldn't even bring herself to think about it. Right now, she was too apprehensive. What should she do? Get up and run, or take the man she's always wanted? It was such a hard decision. When her mind did decide to stick with her man, he began to grind his hard erection into her thigh. That brought her over the edge of her nervousness and she would have burst off the bed if not for the silhouette standing in the door way.

Sasuke's head whipped to look the person in the eyes, apparently knowing him, but Sakura couldn't figure out who it was. Half of the person's body was covered in shadow, no doubt from the curtains that hung from the window. The rosette looked back at the literature teacher, his face, if possible, had become more paler and his eyes were wide in horror. His mouth was slightly parted with the glint of access saliva left over on them from when the two had been kissing. Turning her attention back to the silhouette, Sakura began to wonder how the hell he had gotten in here in the first place. Then, reality came back to her and she remembered what was going on. Sasuke and her were about to have sex and the only person to come in here would be none other than the blonde soccer star himself.

Just when she figured out who it was, and saw the glint of pure hatred in his eyes, he bolted out of the condo, leaving a stunned Sasuke and a confused Sakura. She was about to get up an apologize then leave, but Sasuke was already gone and out the door before she had a chance to even sit up. She lay there, staring at the ceiling of her literature teachers apartment in, you could say, boredom. What was she to do now? He was sure to get back with the blonde, if Naruto would even let him. With what the soccer star had just seen, it might put a damper on his thoughts about the raven, which still gave Sakura the chance to get Sasuke for good, but the question was not was she really going to get him, but did she actually _want_ to get him?

**0.o.0.o**

It was about ten-thirty, according to the clock next to the blonde's bed. He wasn't really concerned about the time, but what was going on with him and his boyfriend. When Kiba had said that they were going to 'celebrate' at the dorm, Naruto got kind of nervous. He had a guess at what would happen, but he wasn't sure. Now that the brunet was on top of him, the two of them laying atop the only bed in the room and the dog lover attacking the skin off his neck, Naruto was sure that Kiba wanted to celebrate by having sex. Naruto would have been okay with this, had he not seen his raven haired teacher at the soccer game earlier that day. Naruto was planning to give himself to the brunet, but only if he couldn't have Sasuke back, ever.

He hadn't even found an answer to that conflict yet, and already Kiba was eager to have sex. Well, its to be expected, right? I mean the guy does worship dogs … and when dogs are in heat, nothing can stop them. With that said, wasn't it only a certain period of time when dogs go into heat? Wait! Totally off subject, the point is that Naruto can't have sex with the brunet unless he knows _for sure_ that he will never get Sasuke back. That made him slightly sad, to know that he'd never be with Sasuke ever again, but the thought of Sasuke made him feel aroused, forcing him to drive his newly shaped erection into the one above his own. He could get through this, all he had to do was pretend that the guy above him was the raven. That couldn't be too hard, right? Wrong. Kiba felt nothing like Sasuke. The literature had velvet smooth skin and nicely build muscles, where Kiba has a slightly rougher texture and still in the process of making those nicely formed muscles.

But, since he had a throbbing pain between his thighs, he'd just have to deal with it and let Kiba have him. Its not like Sasuke was going to get back with him any time soon, and he really didn't feel like meeting the shower right now. Though, Naruto knew that he'd be taking a very long hot shower after this little encounter. He knew it might make him feel sick to his stomach, but anything for Kiba, right? He thought so anyway. How could he not? The brunet worshiped the ground the blonde walked on. He was sweet, but he could never fill the hole that will be forever burning inside Naruto's soul.

A sudden motion caught Naruto off guard and made him come out of his thoughts abruptly. Kiba was starting to stroke at his manhood, rubbing up and down, running his thumb over the head teasingly. He was pretty good at this. Naruto moaned in pleasure, but the pain was evident. Of course he couldn't hide it. How could he? There was no way he could hold the pain in for all eternity. That was like wishing to have pizza everyday until you'd die. You'd get sick with in the first week. Who wouldn't? You couldn't just hold something in forever, it would make it to the surface eventually. But the question is, who will reveal it, and what will happen to the people close to you when they find out?

The blonde felt the tension build in his lower extremities, ready to release at any moment. One last run down and he was a goner. He spilt his white seed all over Kiba's hand, their stomachs and the bed. What a messy child, seriously. Kiba looked at his handy work and smiled smugly up at Naruto. He was enjoying the so called 'torment'. If Naruto ever made it out alive, he'd be sure to skin the poor dog boy alive. That is, if he didn't fall into a state of depression first.

Guilt.

Guilt … so much guilt.

It was slowly, but surely building up, and Naruto wasn't sure how much more he could take. Why did he feel so guilty? Its not like Naruto was the only one for Sasuke anyway, right? The blonde didn't even think the literature teacher gave a damn about who he slept with. Why should he? Naruto was only in his life for the sex and trust lessons, if you could call them that. He never voiced his love for the blonde, never showed it in anyway, shape or form. But wait, what about the time Naruto got cut on that glass? Sasuke was so upset about that, that he took the blonde into the bath room and put a band aid on the little, itty bitty, barely visible cut. Well … okay that was an exaggeration, but come on, a cut? Worse things could have happened, and they did. Knock on wood.

Kiba began to spread Naruto's legs farther apart, putting himself in between them. Three of his left hands fingers made their way to the blonde's mouth, which he opened reluctantly, having heard before that Naruto didn't like his own spit up his ass. Once Kiba was sure that his fingers were equally lathered, or maybe he was just eager, he reluctantly pulled his fingers out of Naruto's moist cavern, having enjoyed the sucking and slurping sounds he emitted. He looked up at Naruto for the go a head, which he received by a nod of the head, and slowly began to ease his middle finger in first. It being the biggest and longest of the three. He looked up at Naruto for the reaction, and wasn't surprised when Naruto's eye brows had knitted together and his face took on the look of pain. But, he was sure, and very positive about this too, that Naruto was starting to cry, and no, it was not because he was hurting. Well, in a sense that was true. But still, it was not physical pain he was feeling. He was feeling deep regret, sorrow, remorse and all the other words that define those three. Kiba knew the answer now, but it was still up to the blonde for him to stop or not.

Once Naruto began to calm down a little, the brunet added another one of his fingers, earning that pained look and a deep moan. Was it fake? He wasn't sure, or maybe Naruto was just thinking that Sasuke was doing this instead of Kiba. That was reasonable, but still. Pulling his fingers in and out, Kiba began to scissor his two fingers in the blonde's tight entrance. Naruto was now only showing signs of pleasure, nothing more. Kiba figured he was good at sealing things away, until he wanted to resurface them again. The brunet added his last sticky finger and kept them still, inside his hole. Naruto opened his eyes a moment later, raised his head and looked down at Kiba as to why he had stopped his insertion. There, in the blonde's eyes, Kiba found the pain again. It made the brunet wince at how much Naruto really didn't want this coming from him.

Kiba's eyes went dark, but Naruto could still see them through the thick black darkness. He was upset, the blonde knew it. The brunet had found out about his feelings, and he still didn't want to stop. His fingers were still inside Naruto, unmoving. Naruto felt the fingers wiggle a bit inside him and he thrust his head back against the pillow, his back arching off the bed. He then felt a hand hold his hips down. Kiba had removed his fingers and was now taking position to enter the blonde with his hardening erection. His arms were on either sides of Naruto, the blonde's legs taking place on Kiba's hips. The brunet lowered himself some, letting his head rest on Naruto's collar bone. He took in the scent of his boyfriend for what time he had left with him, then began to kiss and bite at the flesh. With that as his distraction, Kiba started to enter the blonde slowly.

Naruto's eyes widened. Kiba was big, but not as big as Sasuke. Of course that was true, Kiba probably isn't done growing yet. Still, why did it feel more like rape than a nice love making with his lover? It didn't feel right at all, and the more Kiba pushed himself in, the more Naruto felt that disgusting sensation, "K-Kiba," Naruto tried to voice, but Kiba kept moving, maybe reading his name coming from Naruto as a moan. "Kiba … pl-please …," Well, that didn't help, it just sounded like Naruto was begging for it, and that's not what the blonde wanted at all. Naruto's body began to tense, even the ring around Kiba's hardened length. The brunet kept forcing himself in though, and no matter how many times Naruto tensed his muscles, Kiba kept pushing. The blonde was sure that skin was being torn for he could feel something run down his butt cheeks.

Naruto raised his arms finally and placed them on Kiba's shoulders, of course this didn't help the matter either, but the blonde had a plan. Relaxing his body, Kiba slipped fully in, and touched the lining of muscle that made Naruto crazy, making them both moan in pleasure. Some how, it still felt wrong and he needed to be let go. Naruto began to push on Kiba's shoulders, "Kiba! Please stop! Get it out!" The blonde screamed loud enough for the entire dormitory to hear, luckily, no one seemed to be in at the moment.

Kiba smiled half heartedly. That's what he wanted to hear all along. He had found out about Naruto's feelings, but wanted the blonde to release them into the air. Now Naruto knew his own feelings as well. Reluctantly, because it was so tempting to take the hot piece of ass below, Kiba pulled himself out, pulled Naruto's hands off his shoulders, then took a seat at the side of the bed, "You need to go find Sasuke. He's probably being mulled by Sakura right now," Kiba directed in monotone.

"Kiba…," Naruto whispered. "I-I didn't mean to … I'm sorry …," The blonde sighed.

The brunet turned his head to look at Naruto, who was beginning to cry, "Hey, its alright. I had a feeling it would turn out this way, I should be the one saying sorry. You're probably bleeding now. I shouldn't have pushed so hard, but … I," He shifted his head away from Naruto, the hurt all over his face and not wanting to upset the blonde soccer star more than he already was.

Naruto sat up, but quickly regretted the act for his butt began to pulse where it had been ripped, the blood beginning to flow once more. With all the strength he could muster, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba, giving him a small embrace before breaking it. He lifted himself off the bed, standing on his legs a bigger misery than sitting up, and grabbed his school uniform shirt and put it on. With one last look at Kiba, Naruto opened the door to his dorm and dashed out into the cold empty hallway, no regards to his pants. He ran down the stairs with immense speed, his shirt flapping in the wind he was creating. Once he got outside, he had to look around for a minute, taking in the surroundings like he had never seen them before.

After all, it was night out and Naruto usually stayed in the dorms at night. Looking around once more to make sure he was set to run the right way, Naruto took off in the direction of the boys locker room for the sports games. He had a spare set of clothes in there. He'd change then go to see Sasuke right away, he needed to set things straight. The blonde soccer star opened the door with a bit of difficulty, observing that the door needed some oil on its hinges, and after he was safely inside, shut the door behind him a bit too loudly. Naruto looked around, stalking the hallways of lockers for his own. The room looked so different at night that all the blonde wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

He came upon his locker, gratefully, put in the combination and opened the locker. He brought out his extra clothing, shed his uniform shirt and threw on the t-shirt, boxers and jeans from the locker. Once he put his uniform shirt securely into the locker, he shut it and locked it back with the lock. Naruto straightened out his attire before hurrying out of the building and sprinted down the side walk that would eventually lead to the teachers dorms. Tripping on a few pieces of who-knows-what, Naruto finally made it to the entrance to the dorms. He opened the door with the utmost care, making sure to keep the sleeping teachers asleep. The last thing he needed right now was a lecture.

He reached the designated door, pulled out one of Sasuke's cards that he had given the blonde when they were still together, noting that the card was an off color of blue, slid the card in the key and turned the handle. He was sure Sasuke would be in bed right now, but wouldn't it make the raven very happy to wake up with the soccer star in his arms? Naruto was sure that he'd like that. He took off his shoes carefully and set them next to Sasuke's pair of dress shoes, required for his line of work. What he did notice though, was that there was another pair of shoes added to the ever growing collection at the door. The only thing about them was that they were female shoes. And Naruto was extremely positive that Sasuke was a guy.

Just as he got over the shoes, he heard a loud moan come from the bed room. Either Sasuke was jerking himself off right now, or he had company. The blonde stared in the direction of the bed room, contemplating on whether or not he should enter. When he heard voices, he couldn't take it any more and stormed into the bed room, though his storming was very quiet. Even quieter than a mouse. Walking into the bed room, Naruto made out the forms of two bodies together on the bed, but if you didn't look hard enough, you wouldn't have been able to tell that there were two people there. The only way Naruto had seen them is because he had been in the dark for so long, and the light cast from the moon was shining through the open drapery on the window.

The shock was starting to come on, but Naruto couldn't move. He was frozen, forced to watch the act be preformed in front of him. The most he could do was move his fingers, but that alone was not enough. He needed to get out, and fast. Sasuke was really over him and was sleeping with other people like nothing had ever happened between them. He didn't care at all. All the literature teacher wanted was a good fuck every now and then. He used Naruto for that purpose. How dare he?! As soon as Naruto thought to cuss him out, he caught a glimpse of pink hair that shined disturbingly in the moon light, or so Naruto thought. Realization hit him and made him gasp, earning unwanted attention from the rosette. She in turn made the raven look up from what he was doing, his eyes widened in the dark at Naruto. The three sat there, motionless. If Naruto wouldn't have seen the rise and fall of the other two's stomachs, he'd think that they were not breathing, because he heard nothing. It was complete and utter oblivion.

Suddenly, Naruto's body began to function once again and he retreated from the room. He made it out the door in record time. He felt the sting in his eyes and knew they were bound to let the tears fall at anytime. He heard stomps of feet behind him and knew he was being followed. Sasuke would make sure to hunt him down and make him swear to oath that he didn't tell a living soul about him and Sakura, or so Naruto thought. Once he reached the exit, Naruto was sure that he was safe for sure, but oh how wrong he was. As soon as his hand reached the lever to open the door, a hand swiftly caught his forearm in a death grip. Naruto winced at the applied pressure. Sasuke had a really strong grip.

Just when Naruto thought Sasuke was going to talk, the blonde was hurled into the wall that was to the right of the exit doors. Once he had the strength to open his eyes, the force pushing all of the air out of his lungs, Sasuke had already secured Naruto's hands above the blonde's head with only one hand, his legs on either side of Naruto's own. Boy was this an jacquard situation for ex-lovers. Wow … when Naruto thought about it, it was really weird to be just inches away from the guy he had sex with for a year then split up. Don't ask me why, but to him it was very uncomfortable. He needed to get out of this situation too, but he really wanted to know why his ex-lover was just about to have sex with his other ex-lover. Oh wow, that's something Naruto hadn't thought about. His ex-lover was with his other ex-lover, how ironic. Frankly, it was just disgusting to some. Like the writer. The blonde forced himself to look into the eyes of the ravens. His onyx colored eyes were hurt, curious and just the slight bit lustful, no doubt from just having Sakura underneath him, in Naruto's opinion. What was Sasuke going to do to him, and if he made it out alive, how would the blonde go on? Sasuke was the only one for him.

**0.o.0.o … To be Continued …**

Oh my gosh! Such a teaser, aren't I? Lol well, there are a lot of questions asked, and few answers in this chapter, ne? Yeah, well, that's because I like to be a jerk, okay? Got a problem with that? No, good. Well, anyway, this chapter is awesomely sweetness because it marks over 5,000 views! Oh and also over 40,000 words! I'm so happy. I also have 30 reviews, so thank you to all of you that have been reviewing, and please keep on it! I enjoy what you people think of my story, and I'm so inspired to write when you review. So thank you again, and please continue to read my story and ones to come!

**REVIEW REPLIES;**

**Alis Rein Silvervine- **Thank you! You're so very sweet, I'm grateful to have such a pleasant reader, please continue with the story! Lol yes, I agree, Sakura can suck a lemon… and no that's not the boy love kind … more like the one that makes your lips pucker lol.

**Lydia-chan- **Thank you! I know, Sasuke's getting dissed on a lot in this story lol. Sakura is stupid … well not literally, but mentally lol.

**Street Racer Sakura- **You're so nice! Thank you for your kind words! I liked it too, but I liked this one even more lol cliff hanger!


	10. All Mine

**0.o.0.o CH10**

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, unmoving. Sasuke had the glint of pure torture written on his face, maybe a sign of what he was experiencing by not doing anything to the blonde kid in his grip. Naruto was slightly shocked and if anything, nervous. He had no idea what Sasuke would do to him now that the blonde had seen him and Sakura together in bed, but c'mon, why wouldn't Sasuke let this relationship into the air? After all, Naruto's and his was released, and see where it got them?

They were finally back in each others arms and neither one of them would want it any other way. Little did they know what the other was thinking, or else everything would be peachy keen. Well, that would only be true if Naruto hadn't just seen Sakura in Sasuke's bed. Now the blonde thinks that they are lovers, and the only thing Sasuke was trying to do was scare off the rosette. Confused? Good, I think you should be.

**0.o.0.o**

After his paper work, Sasuke looked at his wrist watch to note that the time was now 10:45 at night, on Saturday. Sakura would no doubt be waiting out front for him, and that was something he really didn't want to deal with at he moment. Why did she have to be such a nag? She was such a pest. Why did she have to break up the two? Sasuke was so sick of her. He really wanted to follow through with that harassment paper he threatened her with earlier that day, but that would only delay their trouble. He wanted to get rid of the problem for good.

Sometimes it was so hard not to hit her when she got too controlling, and that's something that Sasuke wanted to do right now more than ever. Not that he could, of course. If he hit a student, it would be considered abuse and he'd get fired, never to be able to see his blonde playing on the soccer field ever again. His job didn't mean much to him, only that he would never be able to see Naruto again, that's all that mattered.

Back to the original problem, since Sakura can't be in two places at once, Sasuke could just go out the back and avoid her, for now anyway. She'd probably show up at his apartment later on. She had already stolen one of his key cards, and he had to get a new one yet again! He was sure it was her because all of the other girls that ogle Sasuke would never try to break into his apartment besides the rosette. She was such a hassle.

So he took the alternative. He'd go out the back door and wait for Sakura to break into his house later on that night. Its not like school attended on Sunday anyway, and with what Kiba had said, well, just incase Naruto did show up, he'd have to get Sakura off his back. Preferably soon. He'd be taking a long and very hot shower after what he needed to do, to be sure.

So, with the plan set, Sasuke packed up all of the graded homework and tests into his brief case, clicked it shut, then stalked out of the room, shut and locked the door behind him, then made his way down the back hallway that connected to the teacher's dorms. Sasuke thought Tsunade had put this in just for him, because it seemed as though none of the other faculty ever used it.

Turning at the connecting junction, Sasuke was bombarded with light coming from the full moon. This whole hallway was glass, no walls, just glass. The raven looked around. He could get a nice picture image of the front entrance from here, and sure enough, there was the rosette sitting on a bench, no doubt waiting for him. Though, he could only see her because the doctor Sasuke sees said that the literature teacher had some kind of stigmatism in both eyes that let him see very far away. Hereditary, the doctor said. He also mentioned that in the right light, Sasuke's eyes had a tint of blood red in them. Creepy.

Continuing his walk, Sasuke came upon the dorms and was about five feet from entering. He stopped and scoped out the territory. Maybe he was paranoid, but Sasuke just wanted to be on the safe side. Who knew if Sakura had already spotted him and was making her move to ambush him? Though, since he couldn't hear anything, reference a stick breaking or the grass crunching under the weight of a human body, the raven kept walking into the dorms, thankful to be in closed quarters once again.

Upon reaching door, Sasuke had already formulated his plan to keep Sakura away from him, if only for a while. He had to try, at least, or else if his blonde sophomore came back to him, he'd still have the rosette stalker to make sure they wouldn't get together while she still walked the grounds. He unlocked the door with his key card and closed it softly, to not wake the other teachers if there were still any left inside of the building.

After taking off his shoes and setting down his brief case Sasuke made his way to the single bathroom that connected off the master bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, noting that the sleepless nights were taking a toll on his pale face, though if you didn't look close enough, you would still think that he was the same old literature teacher everyone hated because he didn't explain anything. But he himself could notice it because he looked at the same face everyday. Not many people received that pleasure.

He had lines under his eyes, and instead of his eyes to be the sharp black that they were, they were starting to dull. The raven leaned himself on his arms that held onto the sink, and sighed. Tonight was going to be awful, and he knew it. He already wanted to let himself get sick at the thought of having to-. For his own safety, the writer will not mention unmentionables. How vile, and he'd have to pretend to like her too! Why so much torture? Why?

Sasuke ran the cold water in the sink before splashing a decent amount onto his face, hoping to wake his sleepy self. Its not that Sasuke didn't like Sakura, it was just that she was too obsessed, demanding, and don't forget controlling. She was a decent person, and if the raven hadn't met Naruto, he was sure Sakura would be in his place right now. That is, if she would get over herself and let go of the ridiculous idea of her and Sasuke being lovers! She gave him no breathing room.

He dried off his face and reentered his room. Oh well, he'd have to do it anyway, no matter what. She'd keep harassing him until she got what she wanted. Sasuke shed his clothes until all that remained was his boxers then slipped underneath the covers to the bed. They were cold at first, but the raven quickly heated them up. He lay there like that, all snuggled up under the covers until he heard the door to his apartment open then close. He slowly spread out his limbs so that he was laying flat, both arms at his sides. He closed his eyes as someone he knew to be Sakura entered the room.

He felt the bed move from the pressure of more weight added to what was already on the mattress. The heat emitting from the other body made Sasuke's already sweaty flesh start to scream. Hands were on either side of his own arms as the weight shifted once more and he felt the tip of the girls lips on top of his own. Suddenly, Sasuke started to think of Naruto and how sexy he thought it was to see the blonde try to be the dominate in the relationship. It was enough to make him semi hard, so he began to think of the tanned skin of the soccer player and the water that would glisten down his body after he got out of the shower. That was all he needed to become fully erected. His plan was set in motion; all he had to do was to begin it.

He opened his eyes so fast that Sakura had to jump back in fright, "Goddamn! You scared the living hell out of me!" She shouted, rubbing at her sore butt. She looked up at him angrily.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," The raven lied. He almost wanted to laugh at her. "Here, come back up," He held out his hand which she gratefully took, and he lifted her back up onto the bed.

Sakura's face was about the color of a bright red crayon right about now. She was buying into it. That was good. He had to be gentle with her; or else she might get all girly and tell him to calm down. Some girls don't like to be handled roughly. Kiba said that he had a chance with Naruto, so he'd do this for that blonde, even if the soccer star didn't come back to him.

"T-thank you, Sasuke," She was currently straddling his legs, and he knew she felt the heated appendage below his shorts for her face became a darker shade of red. Sasuke started to shift when he noticed that her body became so relaxed to the point that she might faint. He pushed her down onto the bed carefully, and straddled her.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't push you away any longer," His lips coming dangerously close to her ear and he felt the rosette shiver and arch into him. "You're mine now." He started to caress her cheek, his face only inches from hers. The raven pressed his lips to the rosettes in an innocent way, but he could tell that the girl was taking it in like they had already done it. She was overreacting. Sasuke could tell that Sakura's mind was in the haze right now because her body didn't do the things she wanted it to do. He could tell that she couldn't make up her mind either. This was perfect. All he had to do was insert the finishing touches.

So, he began to grind his hard erection into her thigh. She was on the edge right now. She wanted to jump right out of the bed, but when he looked up at her, the rosette's head was facing the door, but it looked as though she was straining to see something, or someone. There was a person standing in the door way. Sasuke only knew it to be one person. And when he could tell that the other person knew he knew who he was, the blonde sprinted out of the room like it was a ticking time bomb. Sasuke was right behind him, leaving the rosette to herself on the bed.

**0.o.0.o**

Sasuke had managed to catch up to the blonde before he could escape out the door. Grabbing his forearm, the raven threw Naruto into the wall to the right of him, putting his legs on either side of Naruto, one hand holding both of the blonde's securely to the wall and his other hand starting to travel down the blonde's abdomen. He smirked to himself. Kiba wasn't good enough for the blonde. That meant, since he was here, that Naruto had left the dog lover.

Though, something's still needed to be settled and discussed. Naruto had just caught Sasuke in bed with Sakura, but he's got the wrong idea. Right now, Sasuke thinks that Naruto believes that the raven has moved on and doesn't need him anymore. But that's not true. Sasuke was only in bed with the rosette to try and freak her out enough that she'd stay away from him, and it seemed to have worked some, though since the raven really didn't get to do anything with her since Naruto broke in, that state of panic she's in right now won't last long. Sasuke's hand found the hem of Naruto's shirt, and lifted it up long enough for his hand to glide underneath the fabric to feel the soft abdomen of the blonde. The raven heard a soft moan escape the soccer stars throat. The literature teacher grinned, liking the way he still had control over the blonde even if Naruto didn't want it. And right now, that's probably the last thing on the soccer stars mind.

Sasuke massaged the skin before traveling lower to the base of the blonde's pants. He slid his hand to Naruto's left thigh, rubbing in little circles, just to tease the blonde some. Then, when he was satisfied with the look on the soccer stars face that he created, he moved his hand to grab Naruto's clothed manhood, that was now semi hard, he found out. He kept rubbing it, but the more he did, the more he felt something wet on his hand. '_Don't tell me he already released,_' Sasuke thought as he lifted his right hand to see what the liquid was. To his shock, it wasn't semen, but something more crimson, more like blood. Now either Sasuke missed something some where and he's really been going out with a transvestite, or that damn dog lover did something to make his blonde bleed.

"S-sasuke … I … I can explain," Naruto was panicking. He had tried to make his voice work earlier, but Sasuke's hand movements made him weak. In fact, if the literature teacher wasn't holding him up, he figured he would slip down the wall. But Sasuke had seen the blood, and now he was deathly glaring at the blonde, but Naruto knew it wasn't meant towards him. "It's nothing, it's just a scratch," He tried to calm the raven some.

"Just a scratch?" Sasuke repeated, looking down at his blood covered hand again. "Naruto, I don't think this much blood comes from 'just a scratch'," The raven gritted out between clamped teeth. "Damn it, what did he do to you?!" Sasuke pulled on Naruto's hands that he had held in his left hand and then forced him back onto the wall harshly, making the blonde let out a cry of pain. "Naruto. What. Did. He. Do. To. You?" Sasuke asked slightly easier, staring straight into the blue orbs in front of him.

Naruto's lips formed a thin line. He closed his eyes tight and turned his head as if not to answer. Sasuke growled. He lifted his right arm to hold onto Naruto's hands while the left hand came and forced the blonde to look at Sasuke in the eyes. The soccer star was near tears. The literature teacher could already see the glistening of water forming on the base line of the blonde's eyes with the slight shine of light coming from the door way. Something must have happened between the brunet and Naruto. That's the only thing that came to his mind.

The raven let the blonde slip on the wall to sit on the floor with his legs bent and to the sides of his body. Sasuke removed his forearm from Naruto's wrists, and let his blood covered hand fall to his side. His left hand caressed the blonde's cheek, trying to sooth him, "Naruto, please. What did Inuzaka do to you?" All of the venom and hatred that was previously in his voice was lost now and all that was left was worry and affection for the blonde. When Sasuke seen him on the verge of tears because he pressured him too much, it made his insides churn and it made him want to throw up. How could he have been so rough with the person he loved?

Small whimpers and caught breaths was all that sounded from the blonde for what seemed like an hour. Eventually, Naruto calmed down enough to speak, "I don't … really want to tell you," He took a breath, finding it hard to inhale. "You …could get very … furious … and I … don-," His words started to slur and he felt himself getting very dizzy all of a sudden. The next thing he knew, he had collapsed into Sasuke's arms.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke called. He checked the blonde's wrist, and sure enough he still had a pulse. '_Where ever the blood came from, he has gotten some kind of infection from the opening,_' Sasuke reasoned as he lifted the blonde into his arms bridal style, opened the door to the outside and started a fast pace to the Director's personal keep. The Director was very good with medicine, and since the school nurse didn't have a permanent dorm at the school, she wasn't there currently at maybe midnight or later.

But Sasuke wasn't really concerned with the time right now. He just wanted to get the blonde to the Director, and quickly. Who knows how bad Naruto could be. How serious the infection was, and how much his life was in danger. The raven couldn't deal with that. If Naruto died, he wasn't sure if he could go on. He had already had a fight with the blonde and if Naruto died when they were on bad terms, the raven didn't know if he could forgive himself.

The Director's dorm was on the far side of the island, which wasn't good because Naruto's life could be in mortal danger unless he got treated soon. It seemed like forever, but sasuke finally managed to make it to her front door step. The raven looked down at the blonde whose face had started to strain and bring beads of sweat to it. Sasuke kicked the door heavily, making sure that the person in the house knew he was there. Almost instantly, Tsunade was at the door in her night kimono, who knew why she still wore that old thing, and looked as if she was about to strangle someone to death for being woken up, but then she caught site of the blonde in Sasuke's arms.

"Oh dear kami, what happened?" Tsunade asked openly. He rubbed the back of her right hand on Naruto's cheek, her left hand on his stomach.

Sasuke pushed passed her and entered the building. Thankfully, she was okay with it for she shut the door and rushed to the soccer stars side who was now lying on the couch. "He has some kind of cut in his lower extremities, and I believe he now has an infection. Since you have some kind of medical training, I brought him here, for the school nurse doesn't live on the island," Sasuke laid out.

Tsunade nodded and began to strip Naruto of his pants that looked like they hadn't been washed in years. That was something the Director decided to keep in mind. Once the pants were off, she handed them to sasuke, "Lay those down on the floor by the wash room, and turn on a light for heavens sake," She ordered the raven.

Sasuke did as he was told and let the pants fall at the door of the laundry room. He went to the opposite wall and flicked on the light. The house was much more … vibrant than what he had thought it would look like. The walls were painted a shade of blue that was lighter than Naruto's eyes, but it was very relaxing. The kitchen connected with the living area, which the three were currently in. There was a fire place that was lit on the opposite wall to the kitchen. The door at the head of the house had a small walk way leading into the living room. It was a nice … house, maybe?

"Are you just going to stand there and admire my house, or are you going to help me save the only love of your life?" Tsunade glared darkly at the raven.

"Hn," was her only reply. The blonde woman was kneeling down at the blonde's middle, but she suddenly got up, "I need you to take him into the guest bedroom which is down the hall and to the right, the last door. I can't work on a couch," She began to walk down the dark hallway, not even stopping to make sure Sasuke was doing what she ordered.

The raven lifted the blonde again and took him down to the guest bedroom. He had no trouble opening the door or turning on the light. He laid Naruto on the bed softly, making sure not to hurt him. Sasuke pulled up a chair that had been previously stationed at the wall behind him and sat with the blonde until the Director came through the door with a giant first aid kit in her arms and on top of that a crisp white towel.

She set the box on the trunk that was at the foot of the bed, "Here," She said as she threw the towel at the raven. Tsunade lifted the clasps and opened the first aid kit. It squeaked as it was forced opened, probably from lack of use. She took out some cleanser and rubbing alcohol. After she seen Sasuke stop cleaning off his bloody hand, she motioned for him to come, so he stood and made his way to her. She handed him the cleanser and rubbing alcohol, grabbed some gauze, and medal clasps for when she was ready to seal the wound.

The Director, with the cleanser in her hand, pulled of Naruto's only shield from being nude, his boxers. She spread his legs, inspecting his face and how it changed when ever she opened it more. She didn't really care that he was naked, but Sasuke seemed to have a problem with someone else seeing the blonde for he covered up Naruto's torso, along with his hips with the sheet below the blonde, so that Tsunade couldn't see him. When the blonde's face contorted from pain, Tsunade knew that she had widened his legs all she could.

She looked up at the literature teacher, "This is going to be fairly difficult. He might try to lash out because of the pain," Tsunade looked at Naruto's almost relaxed face, then back up at Sasuke, now serious. "If it would help him, would you mind if we tied his wrists to the bed posts?"

"With bed sheets. He might make his wrists bleed if we use rope," He said calmly, as if he had done something like this before. Though, Tsunade wasn't sure if she wanted to hear about their nights together.

They fetched two long, soft sheets, one for each hand. They tied them tightly, to make sure Naruto didn't get out of his prison, "Now, I need you to hold his left leg, I'll hold his right," Tsunade commanded as she opened the package to the cleanser.

Sasuke held the leg sturdy, making sure he had a good hold on it before signaling to Tsunade that he was ready. The Director lowered the cleanser square onto Naruto's pink hole that was still bleeding a good amount. The blonde started to flex his fingers and contract his toes in pain. If Tsunade didn't stop the bleeding, Naruto could die from blood loss. Sasuke had his hands full with keeping Naruto's leg in check. He tried to see what the old woman was doing, but he couldn't see anything over the blanket. Oh the irony.

"Ahh ….nngghh," Naruto thrashed his head back and forth, frantically trying to get rid of the thing that was causing all of the pain that he was currently feeling in his lower extremities. Though, he wasn't really conscious to feel enough of it.

Tsunade lifted her head, "Is there any way you could soothe him with out letting go of his leg?" She bit out harshly.

Sasuke's eye twitched. How many more orders was this old bag going to give him?! He was tired of being told what to do. Never the less, Sasuke turned to sit on his side, leaned over, with one hand still holding onto the leg, and one coming to rest on Naruto's sweaty cheek. The raven grabbed a part of the blanket that was around the blonde's torso and made to wipe off the dirt and grime. After laying the blanket back down, he caressed the blonde's cheek once again. Sasuke lowered his head, placing his lips gently onto Naruto's parted lips, "I'm here Naruto, shhh," He consoled.

It seemed to work because the blonde stopped whimpering for the most part. Though, as Sasuke noticed, the blonde's hands were in tight fists where they were held at the beams of the bed. As all this was going on, Sasuke was thinking about how bad the infection could be and if maybe Tsunade couldn't help Naruto. He also thought about what Sakura was doing and if she was out of his apartment yet, because if she wasn't, and Sasuke took the blonde back to there, Sakura might not go away for a long time. And then there was also the matter of the brunet that was the cause of all this. Was he still at Naruto's dorm? And if he was, what could Sasuke do to him that wouldn't cause him to loose his job? Absolutely nothing. He'd have to wait and see if Kiba left the island before he could do something to the dog lover.

"It was a good thing that you brought him here when you did," Tsunade laughed, though, to Sasuke, this was no laughing matter. "If you would have waited until the nurse came tomorrow, I believe he would have gotten a lot worse, and this infection could have been fatal," She looked up at the raven with a small smile splitting her face.

Sasuke only wasted a minute to look at her before going back to caressing Naruto's sweaty cheek. The blonde looked much weaker than what he did when the two had first met. At least then Naruto had the energy to fight, but now he was completely helpless. To think, the soccer star beneath him could have died, and its not like he hadn't thought about it before, but now, to know that he really could have died, made the raven want to cry, almost. Or so he thought.

When he looked down at Naruto's face, there was a small droplet of water. Taking his hand away from the blonde's face, he brought it up to his own eye where he felt the wetness that had made itself known on the blonde's face. This was the first time he actually cried for someone in a long time. How long had it been? The last time he had cried, one of his parents had died, he thought. He couldn't quite remember, but he knew that his tear ducts should have shriveled up by now from lack of use, but amazingly, they hadn't.

"You can release his leg now, Sasuke. He's all done," Tsunade said from behind him. She stood up and made her way to the door that was part of the way open. "I'll leave you to look after him. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen, which you saw when you entered," With that, she exited the room and shut the door soundlessly behind her. He might not know it, but she had lifted her head just in time to see the single tear fall from the literature teacher's eye. Though, she'd never say anything about it. Tsunade knew how hard it was to live the fact that someone close to you could have died, or has died all too well. A.k.a her brother.

Inside the quest bedroom, Sasuke had let go of Naruto's leg. He stood up and lifted the covers to Naruto's shoulders while also putting it over the blonde's legs. Instead of going back to residing on the bed, Sasuke took it upon himself to let the blonde relax as much as possible and sleep, so he took a seat on the chair that he had previously moved next to the bed. He sat there for a decent amount of time before sitting forward and resting his chin on his intertwined fingers. His brain was mostly in thought, and before he knew it, his brain had shut off, and he had fallen asleep.

**0.o.0.o**

The next morning, Sasuke found himself resting his head on the bed in front of him. He fluttered his eyes open, trying to make his vision less fuzzy, brought on by the light that shown through the window that was to the left of the bed. He sat up, stretched, and looked down at Naruto's still sleeping form. He looked around the room, not entirely searching for something, just questioning the quietness of the house. He was sure, by the position of the sun, that Tsunade would be up, but he heard nothing.

Deciding it would be in the best interest; the raven stood up and made his way soundlessly over to the door. He didn't want to wake the blonde prematurely; after all, Naruto was going to be in bed for at least another three days. Tsunade said that the infection could have killed him. That was not something to take lightly. The literature teacher opened the door slowly, only enough for him to slip out, then shut it behind him softly. There was light coming from both directions of the kitchen and the living area, but that was mostly because of the windows found there.

He walked into the intersection of the kitchen and living room, looking both ways, to find Tsunade sitting at the island in the middle of her kitchen with a mug in her hands. She looked up as Sasuke made his way to the opposite seat of hers, "The cups are in the cabinet above the microwave," She tilted her head in the direction, insinuating that the raven had coffee in the morning.

Before sitting down, Sasuke did just that. He got a cup and filled it all the way up, not bothering with the cream or sugar. He would need the coffee as strong as it got. After he had poured his cup, he sat down at the chair he was at earlier, took a sip of the coffee, and decided that he'd make the next batch. Though, the coffee did wake him up some. And it felt like his body was relaxing more, he was very tense when he had fallen asleep last night.

They were in a dead silence for about ten minutes. Tsunade was going to break the silence to tell Sasuke about Naruto's condition when the person in question most likely fell out of his bed for a loud crashing noise came from the guest bedroom. Immediately, Sasuke was on his feet, sprinting to the room where Naruto had been sleeping, only to find him struggling to get up from his position on the floor.

The raven rushed to him and helped him up onto the bed only to have the blonde embrace him in the best bone-crushing hug he could muster with his lack of strength, "Sasuke-sensei … please …," The blonde looked up at the literature teacher he was supposedly crushing. "I – Sakura doesn't … please …," Naruto stumbled with his words, and couldn't seem to get out what he really wanted to.

"Calm down Naruto," Sasuke soothed. "You have an infection that's been taking away your strength. You're not well," He lifted his hand and stroked the soccer stars blonde spiky hair, though it was more or less greasy from lack of washing.

Naruto's hands fisted at the top of Sasuke's dress shirt, bringing the blonde up to the raven's view level. His eyes were half lidded and his lips part way open, "Please," He whispered again. "Kiss me … like you used to," And so, he waited. His lips still split and his eyes now shut.

Sasuke's eyebrows clenched together in thought. If Naruto was at his apartment last night, that means he and the dog boy broke up, correct? That meant that Sasuke could kiss him with out it being Naruto cheating on Kiba. With that in mind, Sasuke closed the gap between their mouths, interlocking their lips with one another's. It was gentle, because the raven didn't want to over work the blonde. Sasuke untied Naruto's hands from his shirt and instead pushed onto the blonde to make him fall back into the bed softly, being careful not to upset anything.

Their kiss continued, Naruto parting his mouth for the raven to enter, which he did happily. Naruto's hands were still in Sasuke's grasp, though the raven's left knee was hoisting him up more so than the blonde's hands. The raven broke apart, staring down at Naruto to appreciate the look the blonde held from just one kiss. It was amazing at what he could do to Naruto just by the simplest things. Though, since Naruto was up, Sasuke had a lot of explaining to do, and since the blonde hand mentioned Sakura, that could only mean that he remembered last night.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto," He waited for the blonde to look at him for Naruto's eyes were closed, most likely beginning to fall asleep again. "You remember last night, do you not?" The raven said calmly, even though it was making him furious at himself for having the blonde finding him like that.

Naruto nodded, "I wanted … to talk to you--," Sasuke silenced him with a peck on the lips.

"You shouldn't talk. You're still recovering," The raven gave a small, sincere smile. "I'll explain," He let go of the blonde's hands, and decided to sit on the bed next to Naruto instead, his left leg bent underneath his right one. "See, when you were returning home after that game yesterday … Kiba came to visit me in my classroom. He said that he was planning on having sexual relations with you that night, and if you came to my apartment later on, that it was unanimous that you wanted to be with me not him.

"The gesture made me furious, but I let him do it anyway, because if you were happy with him, that would be okay with me, to know that you were satisfied," Sasuke smiled again at the blonde who was semi-awe struck. "So, holding onto the faint hope that you would choose me, I decided that I had to get rid of Sakura if you and I ever wanted to have a real relationship. You could say that my actions were a bit much, but it started to work. That is … until you came barging in," His face was stern, very serious. "You came earlier than what I had expected, and you ended up finding Sakura and I in bed together. And for the record, Naruto, I don't love her, I love you."

He leaned over and rested his forehead on the blonde's, "And since you did show up, that means you still want to be with me too, correct?" Sasuke smirked sarcastically, knowing well the answer to his question. He connected his lips slightly to Naruto's once again before pulling away and standing up. "You need to get more rest. Sleep well, Naruto," He said before walking over to the door way, opening the door and shutting it behind him.

Sasuke leaned against the door a good five minutes, enjoying the lingering feeling of Naruto's lips on his own before walking back into the kitchen of Tsunade's house and picking up his coffee to take a sip of the now semi cold liquid.

"Is he okay?" Tsunade asked innocently.

"Don't play that with me," Sasuke bit out from behind his mug. "I know you were in the hallway listening to it all. Not to mention the last week or so when you had that man follow Naruto. If I didn't know any better, I would say this all worked out to your liking, am I right," Sasuke said smugly.

Tsunade chuckled, "You know me quite well, eh, Sasuke-kun?" She mocked.

Sasuke just 'hned' his response. It was no use to try to argue with that woman, she'd always win.

**0.o.0.o**

By early afternoon, Naruto was up and in the kitchen eating liquids to flush the infection out of his blood stream, Tsunade's orders. Sasuke sat with him and watched the blonde eat, making the soccer star blush with embarrassment from being watched while trying to eat. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do. The owner of the house had paper work to do, so she was at her office in the center building.

"Would you stop staring at me!" Naruto choked out after just swallowing some orange juice.

Sasuke let out a faint chuckle that sent shivers of pleasure down Naruto's spine, "I can't help it. You're finally back, and I have you all to myself in this big house," Sasuke said, leaning in and giving Naruto a teaser of a kiss before sitting back down on his stool with his head held up by his fisted hand and his elbow stationed on the tile of the counter top.

Naruto was going to retort, but just when he opened his mouth, the door bell went off causing him to look in the direction of the door. He looked back when he heard Sasuke's stool move across the floor, "Don't worry. My guess is that your friends found out that you were sick, and wanted to come see you," He rubbed the blonde's head like a dog before going to open the door.

When he did, he was surprised to see Sakura with the group. Together, there was Sakura, Kiba, Lee, and Hinata, "What can I do for you students?" Sasuke asked in a polite manner.

"W-we would l-like t-to see N-naruto, please, Sir," Hinata stuttered, a little intimidated by Sasuke's stern features.

"Yeah, we heard that he's sick," Kiba whispered, knowing all well that it was his fault for the blonde's sickness.

Lee nodded his head in acknowledgement, but Sakura remained silent, "Be quiet, he's still recovering," Sasuke said as he moved aside to let the four in. Hinata and Lee had no problems entering, but Kiba looked apologetically at the raven before entering, and Sakura was hesitant to walk past her almost lover.

She looked up, but the raven had already gone, leaving the door open for her to enter when she felt like she could. When Sakura entered the junction between the living room and kitchen area, she seen Naruto sitting on the couch with Hinata at his right side, Lee at his left, and Kiba behind the couch slouching over the blonde's right shoulder.

Naruto was all smiles, but when Sakura came into his line of sight, he immediately stood up and walked over to her. The rosette was expecting the worst, a slap or a punch to the face, maybe even a kick in her stomach, but what she wasn't expecting was what the blonde actually did. He hugged her, and held her closely, almost coming to tears.

"Naruto?" Sakura hummed, looking at Sasuke, who was leaning up against the wall that held the kitchen, for a look of jealousy or furiousness, but saw none. She then turned her attention back to the blonde who had his arms wrapped around her middle and was now starting to sob.

"I—I'm sorry, Sakura," He shook his head. "I should have … have never agreed to do this for the Director … but I … It wasn't my choice. She … just made me the one to … to have to do it … and if I would have never … never broke up with you, you wouldn't be … this mad," He stood up straight and smiled down at her while smiling, tears streaming down his face. "If I could take it all back, I would,"

"No!" Sakura yelled, startling everyone in the room, including Sasuke. "Naruto," She smiled. "I know you didn't really love me. You may have said you did, but I could tell that you were looking for something else; little did I know that something else would be a guy, but I always noticed that you would stare off into the distance thinking about what your real lover would be like," Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she kept on.

"I can tell that you really do love Sasuke with all your heart," She admitted, making the blonde blush fiercely. "The way you look at him and the way you always tried to fight for him. It proves it Naruto, and I'm … well … I'm happy for you," She looked over Naruto's shoulder to where the other three students were sitting. "And I'm happy for you too Hinata. I hope you have a wonderful relationship with Kiba."

At this, all eyes went to the couple, making Hinata blush and Kiba grin, "When I went back to my dorm last night, Hinata looked depressed, and when I asked her about it, she told me she had a crush on the dog boy there, then I told her that you and him were probably broke up. I blink and the next thing I knew, she was dashing out of the dorm. I only assumed that she was going to see Kiba, but when I saw them holding hands on our way to see Lady-Tsunade, I knew that they had gotten together."

Naruto smiled at Kiba. That's what he wanted for the brunet when he had started seeing him. He wanted someone for Kiba that would love him, and only him. Hinata was a good person, and Naruto knew that she'd love him for a long time, if not their whole lives, "Good for you, Kiba," He said with a thumbs up, finally releasing Sakura.

"You too, Naruto," Kiba chuckled as Sasuke showed that he and the blonde were together by coming up behind the younger and shorter boy and hugging him around his middle, nuzzling his head with his chin. It made the blonde blush, but everyone in the room could tell that he was beyond ecstatic.

**End0.o.0.o**

Well, that was the last chapter. I hope you all liked the story, and so you know, I'll be putting up the epilogue asap. This was a really good story, and I wish it would have been longer, but meh. I'm happy with the results. Please tell me what you thought of it, and let me know if I should re-write it. Again, Thank you, all of my readers! Please continue to read my stories!

**Review responses;**

**Street Racer Sakura-** Well … lol thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter that much, and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much, or more! Thanks for being a constant reader and reviewer!

**Lydia-chan- **Yeah, I know, it was kinda confusing, right? You were almost right on the money with your guess, and I hope it wasn't that noticeable, because it wasn't supposed to be lol. Thanks for your reviews and keeping in touch with reading my story. I hope you read the ones to come too!

**I love Athrun- **lol Thanks for your kind words, and sorry, but this is the last chapter, if you don't count the epilogue. I hope for you to continue reading my work though! Thanks for the review!


	11. Lovers

**Treading Uncharted Territories Epilogue**

**Disclaimer- **For the last time in this story, I do NOT own Naruto or any other related character.

**Warnings- **There MAY or may not be yaoi, boys love, in this chapter. But there is, so you've been warned.

**A/n- **Oh no … it's going to be one of those heart felt moments lol. This is the last chapter of T.U.T. I'm so happy, but also sad because I really enjoyed writing this story, and for you fans, I'm probably going to rewrite it. The first two chapters are too short, don't you agree? Well, with out further a due, here's the last part of Treading Uncharted Territories. Enjoy.

**0.o.0.o Epilogue**

Senior year. It was senior year, and Naruto's birthday was in a week. Good God.

Well, since his stay at Lady-Tsunade's house, Naruto has gotten back to his regular routine. The soccer star had also patched things up with Sakura and Kiba, so nothing was jacquard anymore. Kiba had been going out with Hinata since the night Naruto had gotten the infection, and Sasuke and he had gotten back together that same day. Though, Naruto is still reluctant to tell Sasuke he loves him, even though he does. Sasuke says it everyday, when he leaves for work early in the morning to late at night when they are making love.

Naruto sighed. He'd just had to get the confidence and then tell the raven. Currently, Naruto was in the new addition they added early in the year. It was out by the water, a gazebo they called it. It was wooden, white in color. There were two benches in it, but Naruto decided to stand and lean over the railing. There was a small breeze coming off the water, and Naruto could smell the salt in the air. The gazebo became his favorite place since it was built, and he didn't know why, but it seemed like no one else but him, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke came out here. Maybe it was just his imagination.

It was Friday the third of October, and Naruto's birthday was in a week, obviously. The blonde would be turning twenty two. Naruto could already legally drink, and chose to. The first time he drank alcohol was the night of his birthday and he had margaritas to celebrate. Though, the ending result was nothing more than a drunk junior college student who had a really bad hang over the next morning and had no recollection of the previous night. When his head ache had gone away some, Naruto declared that he would never drink that much in his life ever again.

It was a funny night, and Kiba loved to tease him about it. Though, it got old like three days in, and eventually he stopped. The thought of it made the soccer star laugh, breaking the silence that was around him. He shut his eyes and just listened to the sound of the waves. The calming sound lulled him, making his body very relaxed and his mind set on nothing. Naruto's body started to inch to the side, and before he could stop himself, he was falling down to the wooden floor below.

Naruto shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain to come, but to his surprise, none did. He opened his eyes to see a black dress up shirt that belonged only to one person he knew. He looked up, and seen the ebony black hair that was of his lover. When Naruto was about to say something, Sasuke tightened his hold on the senior, decreasing the amount of air he received into his lungs.

"S-Sasuke-sensei, I'm fine. I was just … a bit tired that's all. The exams are coming up, you know," The soccer star chuckled, trying to lighten the mood that now surrounded the raven haired teacher.

Sasuke raised his hand and began to pet the blonde lochs on Naruto's head, "You've been over working yourself again. I've seen your grades, Naruto, you're going to do fine," The raven soothed as he raised Naruto's head by the tip of his chin.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Sasuke-sensei."

Sasuke sighed, "Are you ever going to get out of that habit? You don't need to call me sensei out side of school, you know that," He preached. It wasn't the first time Sasuke gave Naruto a lecture about it. The raven shook his head and leaned down to kiss his blonde that was lying on his lap.

The hand that was previously rubbing the blonde's head now searched Naruto's chest, seeking the buttons to unclasps them and remove the shirt itself. Naruto broke away and grabbed Sasuke's hand with his own two, his hands being much smaller than his teachers.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we can't have sex here?" Naruto complained, glaring steadily at the raven.

Sasuke smirked sadistically, "Many, but has that ever stopped me?" The literature teacher said as he pushed on Naruto's hands, making the soccer star tumble back onto the wooden floor on his back. Sasuke then straddled the blonde, holding his hands above his head to guarantee no interference. With one hand, Sasuke began to undo the buttons that were keeping tanned skin sheathed.

Moving the shirt to either side of the blonde's body, Sasuke lowered his head and began to suck and nip on the skin of Naruto's collar bone, encouraging moans that he received, to his delight. Once he was pleased with his work, the raven moved lower to the blonde's navel, dragging his tongue through and out, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. He moved his unoccupied hand to the hem of the soccer stars pants, preparing to take them off.

That's when both the teacher and the student heard someone clear their throat. They turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Kiba was standing at the entrance to the gazebo, holding his girlfriends hand who was red in the face for having witnessed two lovers in action, "Do you guys do it every where?" Kiba shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Hinata and I came here to look for houses, and feel the breeze, if you two don't mind," The brunet raised his eye brows, looking to Hinata. She laughed in agreement.

Naruto blushed a deep crimson, "Uh … sure, we don't mind, right, Sasuke-sensei?" The blonde smiled, lifting himself up and refastening the buttons of his shirt.

Sasuke huffed, but got up and sat on the opposite bench that Hinata and Kiba occupied. He watched as Naruto looked out to the water. The soccer star looked very peaceful, but the literature teacher knew better. Sasuke knew that Naruto was struggling to convey his feelings, but he'd give the blonde all the time in the world, if that's what it took.

"So, where are you looking for a house?" Naruto inquired, looking at the magazines Hinata and Kiba had brought along.

"Not sure yet, but probably some where near the water. My dog, Akamaru loves to go swimming," Kiba smiled, turning a page in one of the magazines.

Sasuke crossed his legs, "There's a house for sale just near the coast, by the light house. In the day light, you can see the island from there and there's not too bad of a view at night, either," He said non-enthusiastically. "I was already looking at it for Naruto and me, but his plans back fired on that idea."

Kiba grinned widely, "No fucking way!" He hollered as he jumped in the air, his hands balled into fists and arms straight in the air. "We need to go look at that house, Hinata! I bet it's great if Sasuke's recommending it!" The brunet grabbed her hands and dragged her into the middle of the gazebo, twisting her around as if they were dancing.

Naruto had a smile on his face, watching his best friend and his girlfriend dancing together, it made him feel very happy, but when the blonde thought of Sakura, the smile turned into a frown, "Hey, Sasuke-sensei. Have you thought about Sakura lately?" He turned his head to look at the literature teacher.

The raven scowled, turning his head away to insinuate that he wasn't going to answer.

The soccer star strutted over to his lover, sitting next to the taller man on the bench, "C'mon, Sasuke-sensei. You have to forgive her some time. It's not her fault-" Naruto started.

Sasuke interrupted him with a quick kiss that ground their teeth together, "She's the reason we fought. That you had to go through that infection and almost died. I'll never forgive her," He didn't raise his voice, but the tone of it was full of bitter hate and anger.

Naruto furrowed his eye brows, "I know that it's tough, but she was just jealous at the time. She apologized, that should be enough, shouldn't it?" He asked hopefully, putting a hand on his lover's knee.

Sasuke sighed, "You should be grateful that I didn't have her expelled for sexual harassment," The raven chuckled, lying his hand on top of the blonde's and squeezing it, just to know that Naruto was really there, and was really all his.

The blonde beamed, "Yeah I should. Thanks, Sasuke-sensei," Naruto said as he leaned in and gave a soft peck on the literature teachers cheek before he got up and ran off of the gazebo, toward the water.

_**[SasuNaru]**_

From the big windows of her office, Tsunade watched as Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata played out a scene that could warm the heart. She smiled to herself. Her plan had been a success. Sure, the initial plan was to have Sasuke preoccupied, and not find out about her stealing his job away, but it turned out to be something more, and she liked how it came out.

She did feel slightly guilty though, for when Sasuke approached her and she had to tell him that she took his job away from him, but when she saw the look in his eyes when she mentioned Naruto, Tsunade could tell that all he cared about was getting the blonde back into his arms. Believe it or not, but she knew deep inside that Sasuke was a very compassionate person. Just with the person he wants to share it with.

The Hokage heard a knock on the door. She sat back at her desk and sighed, dismissing all other thoughts as she believed more paper work would be in for her. Little did she know that the person who was walking in wasn't her secretary, but her apprentice in the austere crime that she committed the first day of school.

In walked Jiraiya. Clad in his business attire, which consisted of a long sleeve shirt and cut off pants. He walked to the Director's desk, bowed and sat in the empty seat opposite to the blonde woman. He cleared his throat, "So, things turn out the way you planned?" Jiraiya asked, cocking his head to the right and leaning it on his now fisted hand, held up by the arm of the chair.

Tsunade shook her head, "No it didn't, but I'm glad it didn't. Things would have been a lot more hectic if they would have," She shut her eyes and smiled, thinking of her accomplishment. "But, have you seen the way Sasuke is now? He's more outgoing. He even smiles on occasion. It was like that when the old Director was still around," She opened her eyes only to blink away the tears that were forming there.

"Tsuande-sama," Jiraiya said in a mellow tone of voice. He'd only seen the Director like this when her brother had died, and that now was over ten years ago. "At least he has something to live for now. Remember, when he used to complain about how his life was meant for nothing, and he should just die. Well, now he doesn't need to say that anymore. He's got Naruto," Jiraiya chuckled, thinking of the blonde idiot.

A single tear rolled down Tsunade's face, but she kept smiling, "You're right. He does have a reason to live," The Director said happily, now knowing that Sasuke has a place in the world.

"So, what is he going to be doing when Naruto graduates?" Jiraiya asked, changing the subject.

Tsunade raised her head, wiping the tear streak away, lost in thought, "You know, I'm not really sure about that. Maybe they'll move away somewhere together," The blonde woman cackled.

Jiraiya let out a hefty laugh, "But Tsunade, I thought you knew everything that went on around your campus. Haven't you heard?" The white haired man mocked sarcastically.

"Tsunade-sama to you, you old pervert, and I some times can't keep up with the local gossip. Unlike you, I actually work for a living," The Director huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh come now, it was only a joke. You didn't need to go that far," Jiraiya pouted. "Anyway, I heard from a reliable source, a.k.a, Naruto himself, that he was probably going to stay here and get a job as the soccer coach, if you'd let him," The man lifted is eyebrows, trying to egg on the Director.

"Really?" Tsunade blinked twice. "It would be nice to have Naruto here, and maybe if the kids seen more of Sasuke and Naruto, they wouldn't mind coming out with their orientation," She grinned, pleased with her thought process.

Jiraiya's face sank, "Or all of the girls would start a fan club, and make a shrine dedicated to the two," Jiraiya laughed at his query skeptically. If that were to happen, he might not want to be here to see it. Being mulled by fan-girls was not a pretty thing to witness, or to have to experience.

"Ha! You're so full of it, Jiraiya," Tsunade snickered, waving her hand dismissively. "What girl in her right mind ogle a picture when they can just go on to the campus somewhere and see them in person?" She laughed wickedly.

The white haired man furrowed his eye brows. The fan-girls were all around him. He should get off the island and enjoy the nice serenity of the city. '_HA!_' Jiraiya laughed in his mind while smirking. '_There's no calmness in the city. It'd be better here than in that hell hole. With chicken stealers and all, I'd rather be trampled on by raging mad fan-girls than have my chicken stolen from me,_' The man fantasized, visualizing a nice size chicken in his grasp then having someone take it away from him. Drool was running down his chin, and he was pouting.

Tsunade blinked, "Jiraiya?" She eyed him up and down with a sadistic smile cutting her face. "You're jealous, aren't you? All the college girls will be gazing at how romantic Naruto and Sasuke are, and you'll have no time with them," The Director teased, sitting back in her chair.

Jiraiya shook his head, erasing his thoughts of his stolen make believe chicken, "On the contrary, my dear," He emphasized by holding up his index finger. "All the girls following Sasuke and Naruto mean's I'll get to write a book on what they like the most about gay guys," He said victoriously, lifting his eye brows in a playful manner.

The blonde Director shook her head in disbelief, "You're so perverted, Jiraiya," She crossed her arms. "Well, anyway, I need to get things set up for the senior's graduation. You have to leave now, I'm afraid. Good bye, Jiraiya," Tsunade grinned, waving to him while he stood and made his leave.

Tsunade sighed; laying her left arm on her desk in front of her while her other supported her head. She had most of the things planned out, but she couldn't decide whether or not to have a party afterward. Sure, the students would love her, but her and all the faculty would have to clean up the mess afterward. Then, the light bulb clicked. She had an idea that would keep the party, but it would only be for the senior's. She was such a genius.

_**[SasuNaru]**_

Sakura watched from afar as Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke settled on the gazebo. She really wished to join them, but knew that Sasuke was still mad at her, and he maybe forever. Looking back on it now, she can't really seem to recall why she had done all those things, and in the end, it didn't turn out how she thought it would. The rosette sat on the bench that was below her. She sighed; why did she have to go and screw everything up? Naruto forgave her, but how could she forgive herself for being the cause of his almost untimely death? Sakura slumped in her seat, hoisting her head up with her hands. What a way to start off her freshman year, two years ago.

She was now a junior. Over the years, Sakura understood what she did wrong. She didn't let Naruto be himself and be with the person he wanted to, but after a discussion with Lady-Tsunade, Sakura understood that her doing that little trick was what actually brought them together. Tsunade had told her that Naruto and Sasuke couldn't really confide their feelings really well, even though they knew the other loved them, they just couldn't say it. And when Sakura's plan went into motion, Sasuke was determined to tell Naruto the truth, even if Naruto would have stayed with Kiba.

That made her smile softly. Sakura was the one who let Naruto and Sasuke let their feelings into the air. She assumed Naruto hadn't told Sasuke yet because the whole three years Naruto and she were dating, he had just started telling her he loved her at the middle of the third year. She figured that would gain her some points with Sasuke, but as you would guess, all the stubborn headed raven could think about were the cons, not the pros. The pessimist.

Not paying attention to the outside world, Sakura didn't notice the blonde soccer player sit next to her, lazily waving his legs in and out, enjoying the breeze that came off the water at a distance. She blinked, and finally detected the shoes swaying next to her. The rosette lifted her body, finally sitting straight up and looked at Naruto to see him looking back at her right in the eyes.

He had a smile on his face, so Sakura supposed either he was here with good news, or he was covering something up, "Hey Naruto," She greeted. "Are you excited for graduation?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation. "Or maybe even your birthday?" The rosette smiled, trying to mask her sadness.

He faltered a bit, looking up then to the grass, "Uh … yeah, I guess. I mean, it's been kind of hectic lately, you know?" He beamed at her. "But it's nothing I can't take," He held up a thumb, insinuating his victory.

They went silent from there. Sakura's attempt to start a conversation defeated. They looked at each other cautiously, as if glancing at the other would burn their eyes out. And just as fast as Sakura's eyes met Naruto's she whipped her head in the opposite direction, evading his stare, '_What am I doing? Why can't I look at him? Is it … is it because of what I did two years ago?_' Sakura thought while Naruto went into a nervous panic as to why his ex-girlfriend won't look at him.

"Hey, Sakura? I know that you're having trouble coping, because of what happened, but I just wanted to let you know that, no matter what, I'll always forgive you," He narrowed his eyes softly. "You're … my best friend now. I wouldn't want you to beat yourself up because of it, so forget about it. It's all in the past anyway," Naruto smirked, showing off some masculinity, if he hadn't lost it yet, that is.

The rosette was near tears now, but she forced them back. She peered back over at the blonde, seeing him show off his best look, "Thanks Naruto, I will. But you know," She looked up to the sky. "I'm really over the incident, I mean, yeah, I felt really bad about doing that to you, but … I still haven't gotten … Sasuke-sensei's approval, and it kills me," Sakura shut her eyes and let the wind blow through her pink strands of hair. "It's like he hates me so much that he doesn't want me here anymore."

Naruto stared at the grass, seeking an answer from the green plant, "I don't think he hates you, but he doesn't really care for you either. He told me earlier that you were the cause of me almost dying, so he'd never forgive you, but I think maybe he will," The blonde said, looking to his ex. "He just needs time to relax some. It's not easy getting over the loss of a loved one, I would know," He frowned, eyes glazing over in thought. "But anyway, I need to get going," The soccer star stood up, resting his hands on his hips. "I have to go get my graduation outfit. Bye, Sakura," He waved, walking off towards the center building.

Sakura sighed to herself, "I doubt that he has to go get that. He just didn't want me replying to what he said is all," She smiled to herself. "Oh well, its okay," She leaned back, tilting her head back onto the bench, taking in the sight of the sky.

_**[SasuNaru]**_

Yet again, there was a knock on her door, "Will the intrusions ever end?" Tsunade said to herself as she set down her pen. "Come in," She answered the knocker.

The door opened a bit and Naruto popped his head into the room, "Uh … Grandma-Tsunade?" The blonde said in an undertone while allowing himself to enter the office completely.

The blonde Director's eyes lit up, "Oh, what can I do for you, Naruto?" She inquired, a grin splitting her face.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, graduations coming up, and I need an outfit," He took the seat that was offered to him at the front of her desk.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, alright. Yours will be blue, I'll have it delivered to yours and Sasuke's apartment later today, how's that sound?" The blonde woman said in a motherly tone.

The soccer star looked confused, "Uh, but don't I have to pay for that?" He asked out loud, although he only wanted to think it.

"Psshh," Tsunade waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, all expenses paid," She smiled wickedly, getting to what she really wanted to say. "But at a cost."

Naruto continued to look confused, "But if I don't have to pay anything, how can it be at a cost?" The blonde shrugged.

Tsunade smacked herself in the forehead, "Just because something is at cost, doesn't mean you have to pay money. It's a figure of speech Naruto. Anyway, it's going to cost you," The Director racked her memory to try and remember what she was going to say. "Sasuke said he'd pay any and all bills for your graduation, but you have to have a special night with him, and you have to say Sasuke. Not Sasuke-sensei," Tsunade laughed wildly. "Oh man, what's that about? Ha-ha!"

The blonde blushed, "No way! He said that?" He grabbed his head and shook it violently. "Why do you embarrass me so?" Naruto wept.

"Get over it. Either way, you're still going to have sex with him," Tsunade said mockingly, creating only another out burst from Naruto. "Ha-ha!" The Director laughed hardly.

The soccer star slouched in his seat, "Yeah, alright," He got up and dragged himself to the door. "Thank you, Grandma-Tsunade," Naruto murmured, exiting the room while hearing the wailing the Director was emitting from inside her office.

_**[SasuNaru]****_**

A week went by, and you guessed it, it was Naruto's birthday. October 10, and his life wasn't getting any better. Sure, Naruto had school, but when he tried to get up to get ready, Sasuke was still in the bed and pulled him back down. Now Naruto got onto Sasuke for not being at school, but then Sasuke countered by telling the blonde that Tsunade set up a substitute for him so that he and Naruto could have the day to themselves. Naruto hadn't missed a day senior year, and this would be his first, so the Director would let it slide.

Well, you can deduce how that turned out. He and Naruto had made beautiful love, but no it wasn't sex. You're confused, right? Well, it's to be expected. Sasuke pushed himself onto Naruto and in return, Naruto belted the raven one right in the stomach. Despite the blonde's small physique, he was really strong.

In the end, both ended up going into school late, Naruto keeping Sasuke on a tight leash the whole time. It was about time for school to let out, or well, Naruto's schedule was over, but Sasuke still had to supervise his classes. So with his free time, Naruto went to go see Kiba who was sitting at the soccer field, watching the junior and sophomore's play.

Naruto approached him by sitting on the bench that had so many memories connected to it, "Hey Kiba. Where's Hinata?" The blonde asked, looking around.

Kiba laughed, "She's in class with Sakura right now I think," The brunet said calmly to enticed by the game going on in front of him.

Naruto shook his head, "You know, even if you buy that house that Sasuke-sensei was talking about, Hinata won't be able to move in until she's graduated," He pointed out.

The brunet closed his eyes and lowered his head, a smile plastered on his face, "Yeah, I know," He whispered softly. "I'll buy the house, and then I'll wait for her," Kiba lifted his head and fixed his eyes on Naruto's. "I'm planning on asking her to marry me next year."

The blonde's eyes widened, "Really? Good for you, Kiba! She'll make a great wife," Naruto smiled heartedly. "When were you going to have the wedding?" He questioned, a bit excited for his friend.

"Well, it depends on what she says, but if she says yes, then probably a month after her graduation," Kiba thought about it, and in his head, it was beautiful, so in real life it would be extravagant. Thinking about his lover made him remember that Naruto has a lover too, "Say Naruto, Do you still have the key card to your room?"

Naruto tilted his head and blinked, "Uh, yeah it's at the apartment, why?" The blonde asked, baffled.

Kiba stood in a quick jolt, "C'mon, let's go!" He bellowed as he pulled on Naruto's arm, making the blonde stand and follow after the brunet who was running to the teacher's apartment complex.

When they arrived, Naruto unlocked the door to his and Sasuke's apartment. Kiba stalked inside, searching around almost desperately, "Where is it, Naruto?" Kiba exclaimed as he continued his frantic search.

Naruto shut the door after he entered, sneering at Kiba, "Where is what, Kiba? And what's this all about?" The blonde requested insistently, following Kiba into what Sasuke likes to call the lovers den, a.k.a, the bed room.

"Well, you have a lover now, don't you?" Kiba stated more than he asked, still looking for that mysterious something.

Naruto blushed a deep crimson. Was Sasuke really his lover? Well, he supposed it to be true, although, never had he once said he loved the raven, even after four years, "Well, yeah, I guess you could call Sasuke-sensei and I … lovers, but you know I've never told him … that I loved him …," The blonde confided.

Kiba halted then, and turned on his heal to look at the soccer star, "Naruto, tell me that's not true," The brunet bit his lip, either nervous or trying to suppress laughter. "You haven't told Sasuke that you love him? Naruto! It won't work unless you tell you're other you love them. I bet Sasuke's has changed colors," Kiba quieted his last sentence, more as if he was talking to himself rather than the blonde standing in front of him.

Naruto shook his head, slightly perplexed, "Kiba, what would change colors?" The soccer star inquired, holding out his hands in question.

The brunet sighed, "Oh poor dense Naruto. I knew you'd forget," Kiba laughed to himself, finding whatever he was talking about slightly humorous. "Do you remember when I told you about the key cards and how they would change after you have a lover or when you graduate? Well, when I went to go get mine like a month after I hooked up with Hinata, the key card changed, but I had already told her I loved her. It didn't change until then," The older boy nodded, reliving the moment in his mind.

The senior blinked, trying to think back to freshmen year, "Oh! I remember. But I thought it was a myth, right?" The blond smiled disbelievingly.

Kiba pouted his lip, "Of course it wasn't a myth! Obviously if mine and Hinata's changed, that means yours and Sasuke's will too," The brunet urged.

"Pfft," Naruto waved his hands dismissively, his eyes shut to show his disinterest. "Someone probably just switched them when you weren't looking," The blonde said realistically.

The dog lover crossed his arms, "You're just saying that because you don't believe in destiny, am I right?" He leaned forward, leaving few inches between his and Naruto's faces.

The soccer stars face began to sweat, Kiba leaning in further compelled Naruto to lean back so their faces wouldn't make contact, "Oh c'mon. I may not believe in destiny, but this has nothing to do with it!" The blonde lay his hand on Kiba's shoulder and pushed him back so he could stand straight once again. "If the card were to change, it would have been some kind of magic, or some supernatural power. That is impossible, so I don't believe it," Naruto put his hands on his hips, threatening his friend to counter.

Kiba huffed in response. He reached for the night stand drawer, opening it and finding Naruto's and Sasuke's extra key cards in it. He held them up so Naruto could see both of them, "If you don't believe, then you wouldn't be afraid to say out loud that you love Sasuke," The brunet lifted his eye brows unenthusiastically.

Naruto's own eye brows furrowed. The look on his face read nervous and scared, "Uh … I ... well, I love … I love Sasuke-sensei," He fisted his hands, pulled his arms down at full length and bowed his head. Though, if you could see his face, it would have looked redder than a cherry.

The twenty-one year old lifted his blonde head when he seen a purple light emitting from in front of himself. What he saw was a rainbow of colors mixing between his and Sasuke's key cards. He stared in awe as the lights began to dim, and the cards were lightless. Kiba was smiling brilliantly at his being right and Naruto had the 'wtf' look on his face as the brunet handed the soccer star a card for him to examine himself.

As Naruto lifted it to his face, he could tell that the plastic had once belonged to him, the orange one. Now, though, it was a purplish color with red and blue mixed with in it. There was one image on the card, the illustration was some what like three sixes (1), but all in a circle. The blonde peered back up at Kiba who was smirking knowingly. The brunet handed Naruto the other card, assuming Naruto wanted more to inspect.

This one, Naruto deduced it to be Sasuke's, had the same color pattern, but it had a different icon on it. When Naruto looked at it, he wasn't sure what he was looking at, but when he took a closer inspection, he figured the picture to be exactly like the tattoo on the blonde's stomach (2). It was faded, and it lay on the bottom right hand corner. That made him start to believe that Sasuke's had been changed a long time ago.

Kiba laughed amused, "I told you something would happen," The brunet said triumphantly.

"Well, you know the story doesn't sound so believable. I bet someone else would object to it too," Naruto stuck his tongue out at the older man. The blonde blinked and peered back down at the cards, "Hey, Kiba? Why are there two different images?" The soccer star asked at a loss.

Kiba put his index finger and thumb on his chin, thinking the question over, "Well, I think it's like this. Sasuke's card has something that says about you, and your card applies for Sasuke," He nodded to himself, thinking it just.

Naruto angled the card in his hands, just examining them to see if anything else would happen, "So … what did yours and Hinata's look like?" The blonde suddenly asked.

Kiba's eye brows rose, "Oh well, mine is like see through and it has a saying on it. It read 'look to the distance.' It was sweet," The brunet grinned, reliving the moment in his head when his key card first changed. "Oh, and Hinata's looks kind of like a dark reddish color and it has a dog print on it," He chuckled.

Naruto cocked his head, "Really? What does that saying mean?"

The dog lover put his hands on his hips, "Well, when I confronted Hinata about it, she said that her family has a generation way back in the day when they could like see miles away," Kiba emphasized by waving his arms around madly.

"Woah, you mean it?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "That must have been the best ever! Though, I suppose you might get a headache after a while," With both cards in one hand, the blonde rubbed the back of his neck due to embarrassment.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, she said that her mom used to be able to do it, but stopped shortly after because of major migraines," He snickered, imagining the look on Mrs. Hyuuga's face when that would occur.

When their laughter died down, they heard the front door being opened and a person in the foyer taking off their shoes. Naruto looked at the clock in the room and noticed it to be five o'clock, the usual time Sasuke returned from working at the school. The blonde set down the key cards on the table and motioned for Kiba to follow. Naruto and Kiba entered the living room together which connected with the foyer.

When Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto and Kiba together, he thought the worst. Like Naruto was cheating on him, but figured he was over reacting. They were still friends after all, "Kiba, Naruto," He nodded to both of them in greeting.

Naruto bowed, "Welcome home, Sasuke-sensei," He stood straight and smiled.

Kiba waved his hand, "Hey. Nice house you got here," He complimented.

Sasuke's eyebrows came together as he let a small grin take hold of his lips, "You saw that every time you're here," The raven shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Kiba, do you mind going to the second gym and help them set up?" The literature teacher inquired.

Naruto's head cocked, but Kiba smirked in response, "Sure thing," He said, striding over to the door, slipping on his shoes, saluted to the two and closed the wooded piece behind him.

"What was that about?" The blonde asked befuddled.

Sasuke took small steps toward the blonde, "Never mind that. We have about three hours before we have to be there anyway, so you'll find out soon enough," The raven stood before the blonde, staring down at his prey.

The sun was going down, and Naruto could only guess that what he had to be at later on was a party for his birthday, but right now, all he cared about was that his lover was hovering over him, curse his height, and that he was probably thinking about one thing and one thing only. When the thought of sex entered his mind, he remembered his bargain with the Director.

With that as support, Naruto lifted himself on his tip toes, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him full on the lips. Of course this took the raven off guard for he had the idea that he would have to chase the blonde down to get what he wanted, but here he was getting kissed by the only thing in existence that mattered to him.

Sasuke pushed back against his blonde, resting one hand on Naruto's face and the other on the soccer star's rear. He moved so that the blonde would get the hint to walk backwards. The raven took them into the bed room with little difficulty. He threw Naruto onto the bed, displaying his dominance. Sasuke then traipsed on top of the blonde, smashing their bodies together, along with their throbbing erections.

Sasuke tackled Naruto's mouth with his own, almost animal like. Naruto positioned his hands on Sasuke's shoulders for support. Of course, besides the nervousness, the soccer star was enjoying the blazing kisses and the wild-like domination. Though, what he didn't like was how Sasuke was treating him so rough. He figured the raven was just extra excited tonight because Naruto was the one who attacked the literature teacher, not the other way around.

"Ahh … S-sasuke …," With out thinking, Naruto had moaned Sasuke's name without the honorific he usually used. "You're … being too rough … ahh …," The blonde whimpered as Sasuke bit and sucked on Naruto's neck.

Sasuke didn't stop his actions, nor did he slow movements, "I can't help it Naruto. You just peaked my arousal," He whispered seductively into Naruto's ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine and making him lift off the bed and cruse his body along Sasuke's. "Hn, and you're going to take it all too," The raven regulated, lifting his upper half off of Naruto's prone body to look down at the sweat stricken blonde.

Naruto smirked the best he could, "Well … you may have … control over the moment, I agree, but I'll turn the tables on you … yet … haa ..," Sasuke had interrupted Naruto by lifting the blonde's shirt and glided the bottom of his tongue down Naruto's torso until he stopped at the threshold of the seniors uniform pants.

While pulling down the zipper on Naruto's pants, Sasuke used one of his hands to rub along the blonde's nipple. Naruto had long ago thrust his head back into the pillow and was now arching off the bed, but that was where Sasuke's other hand came in. He used his right hand to hold down the blonde's hips. Naruto had realized that his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, so he lifted his legs for the raven to pull them all the way off, which the literature teacher performed contently along with the blonde's boxers.

Naruto was now only half bare as his shirt still took place on his torso. Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. He dove down and licked Naruto's lips before ambushing them in a resilient kiss. While the senior was busy thrusting his tongue against that of his lover's, said raven was lifting the blonde's shirt off. Sasuke successfully got the shirt off of Naruto, but had to separate their kiss if for only a moment.

Naruto examined the teacher. He had his pants on still which angered the blonde for he felt exposed and wanted the raven to feel the same punishment. The soccer star stroked Sasuke's sides, feeling every bone of the raven's rib cage as he went. The coldness of the senior's hands sent shivers down the literature teacher's spine, making Sasuke let out a breath. When Naruto's hands found their destination, they unbuttoned and unzipped the teacher's pants, urging him to get fully nude.

Sasuke complied, removing his pants to soothe the blonde out of a fit of rage. By now, their lengths were already stiff and throbbing, but since this was momentous and the fact that Sasuke hadn't gotten to be inside is blonde for … oh, a month? - he wanted to take this nice and slow, making sure Naruto got to feel the most pleasure out of the two. After all, it was the senior's birthday.

Holding the blonde's hips with one hand and Sasuke's lips on Naruto's collar bone, the raven began to pump and massage the soccer star's pulsating erection. Naruto let out a breath that was quickly covered up with a whimper of pleasure. The sound only made Sasuke's member throb in response. The pre-come was already spouting out of the blonde, so the literature teacher used it as a lubricant, enabling his hand glide down the beating organ quicker and easier.

"Haa … ahh … S-sasuke…," Naruto moaned, his face contorting between the pleasure. "I-it's … ahh … I'm gonna … nghh," The blonde exhaled, not able to complete a sentence.

He was on the verge of coming, and tried to warn the raven, but Sasuke could already tell. After being with the blonde for so long, he picked up on a lot of things. With one last thrust downward, Naruto came all over the raven's hand and both of their abdomens. The senior took in deep breaths, trying to regain order to his lungs.

Sasuke noticed the blonde starting to doze off, "Don't fall asleep now. I'm not done with you yet. But after I am, we still have a party to go to… or would you rather we waited until after the party?" Sasuke asked quizzically.

"Huh … uh … yeah, let's wait. I'll be really… tired, if we don't," Naruto raised himself on his elbows and kissed Sasuke on the lips before something popped into the blonde's head. "But … uh what about …," The soccer star hesitated.

The raven's eye brows rose before lowering to their original place, "Don't worry about it. This was just for you, birthday boy," Sasuke mocked, getting up off of the blonde to stride casually into the bathroom.

The senior watched as his lover's muscles shifted slightly in the light glint of sweat that was layered on his body. Naruto admired the figure as he looked upon the retreating picture of Sasuke's ass. The blonde looked down again and sighed as he realized that he had made himself hard once again.

_**[SasuNaru]**_

Kiba entered the second gym, as Sasuke instructed and noticed the whole faculty and most of the students putting together Naruto's surprise party, although, it might not be a secret anymore. The brunet went over to Tsunade who was instructing everyone and telling them where to put what. He looked at the clipboard in her hands for a split second before she snatched it away, "What in the hell do you think you're doing? Going to look at the diagram and then go off and tell Naruto what we're doing? I don't think so," Tsunade stressed, turning to face the dog lover so he could no longer see her plans.

"Actually, right about now that air head is probably getting pounded into as we speak," Kiba thrust his thumb over his shoulder to emphasize. "Who knows, they might already be done and headed this way," The brunet smirked cockily, making the blonde woman break out into a light sweat.

"You're kidding …," The Director's shoulder's slouched. "Damn it, I thought we'd have more time!" She stomped her foot on the polished wooden floor of the gym. Tsunade lifted the mega phone she held, "Lets hurry it up people, we don't have much time!" The blonde woman shouted.

To her side, Kiba was cracking up. You could say that he was laughing at her because she looked funny, but if you asked him, the brunet would say he was laughing because she couldn't punish him anymore, "Hey, Tsunade, guess what?" The twenty-four year old asked as his laughter died down.

"Not now, Kiba. I'm busy. And when you're still on this island, its Tsunade-sama to you," The Director glared daggers at the brunet.

"What?" Kiba shrugged and turned up his palms. "I was just going to tell you that your guest of honor is here, haha!" The dog lover began laughing nonstop once again.

Tsunade looked around and in to her surprise, Kiba was right. There the blonde was, walking in casually as if he didn't know what was going on, and right with him was his raven haired lover, "Shit," Tsunade sunk her head.

Naruto ran over to Tsunade excitedly, "Wow, these are some nice decorations, Grandma-Tsunade!" The blonde beamed.

With a layer of sweat on her face, Tsunade laid out the best smile she could, "Y-yeah, but its not finished yet," She faced the raven then who was just now approaching with his slow paced walk, "You were supposed to delay him. Why did you come so early?" The Director asked sternly.

Sasuke shut his eyes while a smirk formed on his handsome features, "Lets just say its payback," He wrapped his right arm around Naruto's neck.

One of Tsunade's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what he meant. Then it came to her, "Do you mean he said your name?" The Director shouted enthusiastically.

Naruto's eye brows furrowed as his face began to blush uncontrollably, "Do you have to say it like that?" The blonde bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Oh come on," Tsunade lifted his head with her hand. "You should be happy, today's your birthday and you seen this big party. Let's get it started, shall we?" The blonde woman smiled but turned and walked over toward the stage, leaving Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke standing almost exactly in the middle of the gym floor.

Most of the people had finished putting up the decorations and went up to the stage where Tsunade was now walking up onto. Naruto looked around and seen that the majority of the student and faculty members were present. Suddenly, Kiba went sprinting in the direction of the south doors. Naruto wondered why until he seen Sakura and Hinata enter the building. He suspected that they had gone back to their dorms to change for Hinata was wearing a nice shirt and skirt that showed off her nice figure and Sakura was wearing a Japanese style dress that was red, and had put her hair up.

Kiba lead Hinata and Sakura over to Naruto and Sasuke. When they were all in a small circle of a group, Sasuke let out a low pitched growl that only Naruto heard. The blonde glared up at the raven insinuating that he should be nice and enjoy himself. Yeah, they communicated by eye sight.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," Hinata smiled and hugged the soccer star. "Here, I got you something," Hinata had long ago gotten over her disability to talk. She handed the birthday boy a small box that was wrapped in shiny wrapping paper.

"Thanks, Hinata," Naruto grinned while he opened the small box. He tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a velvet box. Confused, he looked at everyone in the group, but Hinata edged him on, so the blonde raised the lid and to his surprise, there was a silver ring with a sapphire diamond sitting in the box, "H-hinata?" The senior looked up at the girl for an answer, but she gave none. She just shook her head and nudged Sakura.

The rosette had a blush across her face as she lifted her right hand that had an identical box in it. She out stretched her arm in front of Sasuke, "We knew it wasn't your birthday, but they came in a set that Hinata, Kiba, and I bought. We hoped you'd like them," Never once did she lift her eyes to meet Sasuke's harsh ones.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before the raven picked up the box, carefully tore off the outer wrapping and opened the cover to the velvet box. Inside was another silver ring that had a ruby diamond. The two looked at the other three for an explanation.

Sakura was the one to speak up against her will, "We had gotten your finger sizes and went to go get the rings made. The two represents kind of like a wedding ring, but for obvious reasons, they're not. The rings _are_ for ring fingers though. Kiba said that when your guises key card changed, they both had red and blue on them, so we got sapphire and ruby diamonds for the rings," She finally looked up at Sasuke and then at Naruto, finding a bit of confidence. "Oh, we also had them engraved with your names on them too," She smiled graciously.

Naruto scanned the inside of the ring and observed that his name and Sasuke's was there. It read 'Sasuke forever loves Naruto'. It was endearing and knowing that it was the truth made the feeling even more realistic. The blonde snatched Sasuke's ring from the raven and replaced it with his. He looked on the inside of that one and seen almost the same thing. This one read 'Naruto forever loves Sasuke'. Their names were just switched, but in a way, it was the truth. And the author says 'in a way' because Naruto hasn't confessed yet. Baka.

After Sasuke inspected the rings, he pulled Naruto's left hand up and put the band on his ring finger. Naruto blushed, but noticed that Sasuke was holding out his left hand as a hint that the blonde should put the ring he was holding on the raven's finger. And so he did.

The three opposite them, smiled joyfully for the illicit union between the two men. When Kiba was about to speak up, the speakers at the end of the gym by the stage began to ring with an unpleasant sound, making everyone in the gym cover their ears, especially the people closest to the amplifiers.

Tsunade tapped on the microphone to get the noise to stop. She smiled up at the members assembled in the gym, "Well, if you weren't awake, you are now," She laughed. "Anyway, I think we all know why we're here. Today is a special day where the most motivating student celebrates his birthday. Now, won't that individual come up here?" Tsunade said something off mic and a guy that was in charge of the lights shown one onto the blonde.

The blonde sighed and smiled up at Tsunade. He gave one quick glance at his friends then a kiss to his lover, having gotten over the embarrassment a long time ago, and made his way to the stage. People cleared the way for him as he walked and silently wished him a happy birthday. Tsunade was gleaming down at the blonde when he finally propelled himself onto the wooden juncture.

"Now," She turned back to the audience. "This isn't the normal birthday when we sing happy birthday, because he his twenty two. That would be too embarrassing, wouldn't you agree, Naruto?" Tsunade chuckled. "So, I'll give my present to Naruto then the rest of you can start sharing yours or you can just dance to the music," Music started to play around the whole gym making everything vibrate under each students foot.

"Um, Grandma-Tsunade," Naruto scratched his cheek with his index finger. "You have a … present for me?" He looked up at the blonde woman.

The Director smiled graciously down at the soccer star, "Not just one," By this point, Tsunade had turned off the microphone so they'd have more privacy. "The first one is entirely for you, but the second one is for you and Sasuke, if you don't mind," She put her hand on his shoulder and was grateful that he was almost as tall as she was.

Naruto blushed crimson, "I don't mind, as long as Sasuke doesn't be stubborn about it," The blonde puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

Tsunade squealed making the blonde forget his irritation to cover his ears so they wouldn't go deaf, "You said his name! Oh, but anyway, my first gift is that you get to stay here on the island and coach soccer, if you're willing," She smiled. "And your second gift is that I've been getting so many complaints about shouting during the night that I had to build yours and Sasuke's own house, clear away from mine, but you have one, if you want it."

Naruto blinked, "I-I get to teach?" His eyes began to sparkle and shine. "Thank you Grandma-Tsunade! I will differently stay and teach!" The blonde bowed to show his thanks and respect.

"And I'll make sure he stays in that house with me," Sasuke smirked up at the two blonde's from the floor.

Tsunade shut her eyes and smiled, "Good because you get to move in tonight, if you want," She switched glances between the two lovers, but they were having their own quarrel with each other's eyes, so she just backed off the stage.

Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head away from the raven. Sasuke snickered making the blonde look down at him out of curiosity. Sasuke held out his arms insinuating for Naruto to fall into them. The senior furrowed his eyebrows while he smiled down at his lover, but obliged by letting his feet loose balance and having him float into the air for a split second before he felt the familiar arms tightly around him.

_**[****SasuNaru]****_**

Naruto and Sasuke had gone to look at their new house, and seemed to like the accommodations. In fact they decided to move in, going along with Tsunade's suggestion. It was about ten thirty at night and the party was just starting to die down. Though, the guest of honor and his lover had skipped most of the party to be in their house and with each other.

Currently, Naruto had his head in Sasuke's lap while the raven sat on the sofa in front of the fire. Cliché, huh? Well, Naruto was half way asleep from the petting Sasuke was performing and really wouldn't comprehend things well. Sasuke had his eyes closed, though, no where near sleepy, and was listening to Naruto's soft breathing. Yeah, it was relaxing.

The blonde shifted his head making the literature teacher stop his massaging, but never brought his hand off Naruto's head. The senior sat on his knee's beside Sasuke while trying to hold up a serious face. Lets just say, it wasn't working too well. He looked as though he was going to say something, but every time he opened his mouth, he just shut it again.

Sasuke sighed when Naruto did it yet again, and waited until the blonde was looking elsewhere and had opened his mouth to move his own onto the seniors, extracting a gasp that quickly turned into a moan. Sasuke pulled away, "You were going to say something?" He smirked, keeping his head as close to the blonde as he could get with out kissing him.

"W-well … I-I was … but I forgot," Naruto looked to his left, trying to avoid looking into Sasuke's ebony black eyes.

"Heh," Sasuke leaned away and stood up. Naruto watched him as he came to stand in front of him. The raven scooped up the blonde, to Naruto's discomfort, and towed him to the bed room.

The literature threw the soccer star onto their overly sized bed and began to unbutton his shirt while standing at the foot of the bed. Naruto was slightly confused, because he wasn't quite awake yet, but when the raven kneeled onto the bed, he began to understand what was about to take place.

The blonde opened his arms up for Sasuke to envelop himself in. Sasuke grinned and fell into Naruto's open arms and began to run his lips over the seniors shoulder, bringing the dress shirt along with each movement. Naruto entangled his hands into Sasuke's hair, letting the literature teacher do what ever he pleased.

Abruptly, Sasuke leaned up onto his hands and knees making the blonde fall down onto the mattress. Naruto stared up at him quizzically, but quickly seen the raven's hand take off his shirt that was already pooled at his waist, and then Sasuke took off his own. As the raven leaned back down to undo the fastenings on the blonde's pants, Naruto halted him by placing his hand on Sasuke's chest.

"I can do it," Naruto said a little out of breath. He reached down, and with extra forced slowness, took off his belt, his pants and then began to hesitate with his boxers, teasing the literature teacher who was watching with satisfaction.

With out taking his own off, Naruto began to play with Sasuke's belt and trousers. Once he got them off, he ran his hands along his lover's hips and down his thighs. Naruto was loving the expressions that developed on the raven's face when he touched sensitive area's and even when he didn't.

Sasuke opened his eyes, never remembering when he'd shut them, and stared at Naruto's sapphire blue ones. Naruto was taking control and wasn't even trying to run away. It was remarkable, but Sasuke wouldn't let the blonde lead him on, no sir.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and leaned back down, letting his lips find Naruto's collar bone, and then moved to his chest. He worked on the blonde's nipples with his tongue and a hand while the other hand inched the senior's boxers off.

After removal, Sasuke began to play with Naruto's budding erection which was starting to ooze pre come. The raven smirked onto the blonde's skin while Naruto let out the most splendid sounds he ever heard. Sasuke lifted his upper body from holding the blonde down to take a look at what some simple touching and kissing had done.

Naruto's face was flushed, his hips were jerking, encouraging movement on his throbbing appendage. Sasuke laid his hand on the blonde's chest and noted there to be a slight burn to the touch. This he liked. He examined the part of Naruto's body he was still working with, observing there to be enough liquid to lubricate an opening, since they didn't really have anything else besides spit.

Smearing the whitish liquid onto his index, middle and ring finger, Sasuke brought up Naruto's right leg with his left hand. Naruto looked down at him when nothing seemed to happen, but he was a little too early for the raven stuck his middle finger into the blonde while Naruto was looking at Sasuke.

The raven wanted to see the expression that Naruto would make so he had waited until the blonde looked at him in question, and boy did he get a great look. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, but quickly, with Sasuke's movements, Naruto got used to the first and then second fingers. Sasuke inserted his last finger and watched the blonde arch his back to the feeling.

Soon, after much scissoring and thrusting, Naruto was pushing back on the fingers so that they would hit that tight bundle of nerves inside the blonde's butt hole. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and with hast, pulled his boxers off and threw them on the floor somewhere.

He positioned himself at the senior's entrance, awaiting Naruto's sign to go a head. Naruto's hands came up slowly and shakily. He placed them onto the raven's shoulder and nodded his head, though he was out stretching his neck.

Sasuke saw the gesture and slowly began to sheath himself inside the blonde carefully. The hands on his shoulders tightened and Naruto's back began to arch off the bed. Sasuke stopped when he was fully engulfed, waiting for the blonde to settle. It didn't take him long for he was beginning to move his own body around, fed up with the raven's lack of movement.

Sasuke began thrusting into Naruto, and while doing so, took in the blonde's face and the way his body moved with each thrust. With the way things looked, Sasuke knew he wasn't going to last long because the Naruto's body moved in such a way that was almost angelic like. Knowing that time was a limit, Sasuke began to fondle the blonde's hardened length.

Naruto began to shake with the sense of ejaculating. Seconds later, Naruto released, arched his back, and tightened the hole around Sasuke's own length. The raven's eye brows furrowed, his mouth slightly opened as he felt his release near. One final thrust, and Sasuke emptied himself inside Naruto's body.

Sasuke collapsed to Naruto's side, bringing the blonde into his arms. On the verge of sleep, Sasuke wasn't expecting there to be cop lights disturbing his peaceful euphoria. The raven opened his eyes, and to his astonishment, it wasn't a cop car, it was his and Naruto's new rings Hinata had given them. They were lighting up, but for what purpose? And how did they?

Naruto opened his eyes and brought his ring in front of his face. He smiled at the light and both of the diamonds soon faded in light. The blonde looked up at Sasuke, his smile enlarging, "I love you, Sasuke," He said as he drifted into oblivion.

Sasuke stared down at the blonde, not really sure he had heard right. He came to realize that he heard what he thought he did, so he leaned across and gently wiped his lips over the blonde's forehead, "Love you too, Naruto."

**End 0.o.0.o**

Well … *sigh* that was it. I hope my readers aren't too mad at me for posting this up a month after the actual story finished. Lol, but I was busy with home work, my friends kept taking me out to the mall and then I had a birthday to go to, and Thanks giving dinner to cook. That's right, this author cooks! Muahhhaaahahahaha! Lol … ahem well … yeah that was the end, and 'm probably going to start a new story soon, but I'm not sure when that will be, but please keep reading my stories! Cookies for all!

**Review responses;**

**Street Racer Sakura- **Thank you! I hope this chapter had the same effect on you ^^

**Lydia-chan- **I know, I wanted to cry lol. Thanks for all of your gracious comments, and I hope that you continue to read my stories.

**SasukexNaruto4ever- **Thank you! Oh, by the way, I love you're screen name lol. Thanks for your support!

**Ash Wolf- **You did? Wow, I'm so touched that my writing had that effect on you! Thanks for supporting and please, watch me for new sasunaru stories!


End file.
